


Moonlite

by bgn



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 62,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn/pseuds/bgn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations between Mick and Josef inspired by the terrific scenes between Alex O'Loughlin and Jason Dohring. Read them with whatever level of snark you imagine our favorite vamps would voice. Which is probably quite a lot.</p><p>There are also scenes with other characters and crossover chapters with Harry Potter (ch. 1), Lost (ch. 2), Boston Legal (ch. 34) and House (ch. 50).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Vampire's Home Is His Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Harry Potter universe.
> 
> Moonlight fans: I couldn't resist having Josef and Snape meet. The timeline follows J. K. Rowling's HP universe when Voldemort was defeated in May 1998. Josef bought the castle in early 1999. Hermione and Snape met again in September 1999 and were married in July 2000. So this chapter takes place years before Moonlight started.
> 
> Harry Potter fans: This takes place after Married With Sex chapter 11, Honeymoon. If you're not familiar with Moonlight, it was a one-season vampire series on CBS 2007-2008. I loved it and the characters. Moonlight is what started me writing fan fiction.

It was almost dusk, the time when vampires truly come alive for the night. Josef Kostan tolerated daylight very well but it was never a preference. He had acquired a small castle in England the previous year. It needed some repairs so he left instructions and went back home to Los Angeles. He had now returned to finish the woodwork himself. Woodworking was something he had done occasionally before discovering his ability in the world of finance was even greater and more fun. But woodworking was an unusual skill and he liked to keep his hand in.

He should check if Severus Snape was at his house in Spinner's End. They had met when Josef bought the castle as a little gift to himself for his 400th birthday. Snape was a powerful wizard, the most powerful Josef had ever met. Josef understood and admired power. He had a great deal of his own.

Josef caught the scent of approaching humans and a lot of magic as two people came around the curve of the drive. He recognized Snape but that was the only familiar thing about the scenario. Snape was walking with a young woman, they were holding hands, and Snape looked happy. Josef could tell because Snape's mouth was a quarter of an inch wider than usual which indicated a smile. The couple paused when they saw him. Josef grinned and went to meet them.

"Severus, I was just thinking of looking you up."

"I didn't know you were back."

"Just a quick visit to check the progress of the renovation." Josef's gaze moved to the woman.

"This is my wife, Hermione Granger," Snape said a little reluctantly. "Josef Kostan."

"Enchanted." Josef kissed Hermione's hand. "Figuratively speaking, although I'd be glad to be enchanted literally as well." He turned to Snape. "I wasn't aware that you had any prospects. But here you are, married."

"We've known each other for years," Hermione said. Josef's brows rose as he took in Hermione's youth.

"I mean when I was a student and he was a teacher," Hermione went on. Josef's brows climbed higher.

"Nothing happened then! We met again after I graduated," Hermione's voice trailed off. "This is coming out all wrong." She looked at Snape. His lips twitched. No help there. He enjoyed it when she occasionally got tangled up.

"No explanation necessary." Josef sounded as amused as her husband looked. "I know a guy who saved a little girl years ago. He still keeps tabs on her. All perfectly innocent." Josef's cell phone rang and he glanced at caller ID. "Mick. I'll call him later. He's a worrier and he keeps tabs on me, too. I love him, but he's a little needy."

"Is this the friend you told me about?" Snape asked. "Like you, his needs include blood?"

"Yes, but lately I've thought he needs to get laid instead. Much like you last year."

Hermione had been listening to this exchange. "He's not your partner, then? You said you loved him."

"Not like that. Not so far anyway."

"What about needing blood? Is it nosy of me to ask if you have a medical condition?"

Josef laughed. "I'm a vampire. So is Mick."

"You don't look like any vampire I've ever heard of."

In an instant the pleasant young man's face transformed into a snarling mask with pale, red-rimmed eyes and impressive fangs.

Hermione squeaked and stepped back. Snape took her arm but seemed to feel no protection was necessary. "Stop showing off," he said to Josef in his schoolmaster's voice.

Josef shrugged and changed back. "I love the reaction of the uninitiated."

"You're lucky she didn't hex you. She's not usually caught off-guard."

Hermione broke in. "I wish you hadn't changed back so quickly. I would have liked to examine ..."

"Feel free." Josef transformed again.

Hermione studied his eyes. "May I see your fangs?" she asked. When Josef obligingly opened his mouth she murmured, "My parents would love to see these."

Josef glanced at Snape inquiringly. "They're dentists," Snape explained.

Josef changed back again. "You've certainly chosen an unusual bride, Severus. Or did she choose you?"

Hermione smiled. "You must come to dinner, Mr. Kostan. Or not. You don't eat, do you?"

"Not if I can help it. And call me Josef. I do drink, however. A little firewhiskey or elf-made wine, perhaps?"

"We have both. Stop by for a drink after dinner tomorrow."

* * *

Hermione and Snape made their way back to Spinner's End. They had returned from their honeymoon in France a week ago. They were fixing up the house during the day and usually took a walk in the evenings. Hermione had asked about the nearby castle and Snape had said only that an American had bought it but he wasn't in residence. They had walked up to see the outside. Now Hermione figured she could wangle an invitation to see inside.

"You seem to be on very friendly, first-name terms with Josef Kostan."

"Americans use first names five minutes after meeting. It's pervasive. You can't stop them."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew who bought the castle?"

"Josef Kostan is 400 going on 25, obscenely wealthy, good-looking, charming, completely amoral and I suspect highly oversexed. Naturally I would be eager to introduce him to my wife."

"Considering our activities since last November, I must ask you to state your definition of oversexed."

Snape actually flushed. "Fair point. But what we've done for eight months he's been doing for centuries."

"And that's another thing, how could you not mention he was a vampire?"

Snape smiled. "You really do find that more interesting than anything else about him, don't you?"

"Of course. He's a vampire!"

"Objectively speaking, he's very attractive."

"He's not my type. I like tall, dark and mature. Should I be flattered that you're jealous or offended that you think I would prefer anyone else to you? I thought all that was settled."

"Perhaps a little reassurance?"

"Hmm, how can I prove my devotion? Without using sex."

"Why not use sex? I think that might persuade me."

"I suppose it's my wifely duty whenever these doubts creep in."

Afterwards, with Severus spooning her, Hermione said, "It occurs to me that you aren't an insecure person. But you are a Slytherin and not above playing a role that will get you what you want. I feel that I may have comforted you under false pretenses."

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch on so quickly. Now I'll have to think of something else."

"So you're not jealous of Josef Kostan?"

"Jealous of a pretty-boy vampire? I think not. If he weren't an accomplished flirt with plenty of money, he'd be scrounging blood in dark alleys like so many of his kind."

"And yet I got the impression that you rather liked him."

"Well, he was ... fun. He is unapologetically outrageous."

"And you hadn't had any fun for a long time. Did you give him blood?"

"Just a taste. He never asked, I found myself offering."

"So his flirting works on men as well as women. What was it like?"

"Pleasant enough, it didn't hurt. He didn't make it a sexual thing. For me, that is. I'm fairly certain everything is sexual for Josef Kostan. He said my blood was a rush."

"Should we offer him blood tomorrow night?"

"Let's give it to him to go at the end of the evening. I may not be jealous but I would prefer that he didn't get his fangs into my wife."

"Good thing you're a Potions Master. You've got dozens of little stoppered vials. How does he obtain blood, by the way?"

"There are volunteer blood donors called freshies. They are paid well and sex isn't included. Unless a personal arrangement is made. And there's always bagged blood but Josef is a connoisseur, of course. He prefers fresh from the vein."

"I'm relieved to know he doesn't kill for blood."

"He's actually quite civilized. I believe it's been a long time since he killed while feeding, even by accident. He kills for other reasons. Revenge, betrayal, honor, pleasure."

"And there goes my relief."

"I'm joking about killing for pleasure," Snape said. "I think."

"This is fascinating." Hermione was enthusiastic. "A whole vampire culture I'm not privy to. If vampires were classified as Magical Creatures instead of Beings, I would be dealing with them in my job."

"You wouldn't be dealing with the likes of Josef Kostan. He's one of a kind. He told me last year that he likes America because most old-world vampires are dull and predictable."

* * *

The next night Josef arrived with an assortment of fine wines from California. "I'm seeing a woman who owns a vineyard in the Napa Valley. Consider these my belated wedding present."

"Do you always travel with your girlfriend's wine?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not. I sent my jet for it."

"Jet?" Hermione asked a little faintly.

"Private jet. It's a great timesaver. And so convenient for a vampire's special needs."

"You really are a millionaire?" Hermione asked.

"Not anymore," Josef replied cheerfully.

Hermione glanced at Snape. "I think he means ..." Snape pointed his index finger up.

"Billionaire?" Hermione asked weakly.

"It just kind of happened," Josef explained. "You reach a tipping point when you can't spend all the interest much less the capital."

"Is it true that all really rich people know each other?" Hermione asked.

"We usually know of each other if we aren't actually acquainted."

"Have you ever heard of the Malfoys?"

"Lucy in the sky with diamonds? How is old Lucius?"

"I have never heard him referred to as Lucy," Hermione giggled.

"Takes family pride and his public image very seriously," Josef said. "I annoy him because I don't have a proper attitude about either. Also, he's aging and I'm not. How about his lovely wife Narcissa? I do regret never having hit that. Lucius drew the line there and he has so few lines that I felt I should respect that one."

Hermione was enjoying the conversation. She had never heard the Malfoys spoken of like this.

Snape was also amused but he understood the reason for Josef's remarks. "He knows Lucius and I are friends and hopes I will be offended on his behalf. Josef and Lucius are friends as well although you wouldn't know it from the way he talks. Josef, must you always be stirring things up?"

"Well, now you've taken the fun out of it," Josef complained. "You're like Mick. Why am I friends with rational, selfless people?"

"Opposites attract?" Snape asked.

Josef looked struck by that thought. "It's very possible. I admit I sometimes have trouble with boundaries. 400 years without limits will do that to you. So I've found people who provide checks and balances. Mick in L.A. My jujutsu master, Tokita, in Japan. And Severus Snape in England. I feel better behaved already."

Even Harry and Ron had never challenged her to this extent. One evening with Josef Kostan and Hermione was willing to concede defeat. "You are an American living in California. I understand they are very interested in mental health issues. Have you considered the benefits of therapy?"

"You think I should see a shrink?" Josef asked. "But I'm very well-adjusted. For a vampire."

"I suppose you might be," Hermione admitted. "It would be a completely different set of parameters."

"Exactly," Josef agreed. "I don't need a psychiatrist now or ever."

Those words would come back to bite him in the ass eventually. But Josef didn't know it then. Dr. Sandrina Linden was still eight years in his future.


	2. That Bloody Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Lost. One of the passengers of Oceanic 815 was a vampire. Takes place before the start of the Moonlight series.

September 22, 2004

Mick was in Josef's office when they heard the news. They weren't paying much attention to the TV because Josef was telling Mick that Benny would be back tomorrow. Benny was one of Josef's driver/bodyguards. He had been a surfer dude in his teens and 20's and had just begun to go to seed in his 30's which may have been a reason for being turned before the human rot really set in. He was an easy-going, somewhat foul-mouthed Aussie and proud of it. Benny had been Down Under for a month to visit his family who knew he was a vampire. The breaking news announcement informed Josef and Mick that Oceanic Flight 815 was lost, presumably in the ocean. A search was underway.

"Benny won't be back tomorrow," Josef said regretfully.

"He'll probably be all right," Mick said. "Unless there was fire or the plane blew up."

* * *

Benny called Josef from Fiji a week later. "Guess who the tide brought in. Can you send me a new ID?" He gave Josef the combination to a hidden safe in his apartment. "Overnight it, please. I'd like to get back on the grid."

"Do you need funds?"

"Nah, I can sleep on the beach for a couple of days."

Josef suppressed a shudder. "Go to the Cousteau Resort. I'll arrange a bungalow and clothes for you." Josef called the resort and his pilot, and then he called Mick. "Want to go to Fiji?"

Mick was quick. "You heard from Benny?"

"He asked me to send him an ID. I thought I'd take it instead."

"Sure, I'll ride along. I just finished a case."

Josef went to Benny's apartment then picked up Mick. They were in the air an hour later. At the resort Benny was glad to see them but not particularly surprised. Coming himself was the kind of thing Josef would do. He had the money to indulge his whims. Besides being a trusted and valuable employee, Benny was a good guy. He was wearing the outfit Josef had ordered for him from the exclusive resort shop.

"Buh-buh-buh-Benny and the jet," Mick said by way of greeting.

Benny stared at him. "Swear to God," he said shaking his head in disgust, "When the bloody plane was going down my first thought was when that bastard St. John hears about it he's going to make bad puns about Benny and the jet."

"It's a gift," Mick said modestly.

"I'd rather have a fugly sweater knitted by me mum. Which, by the way, is lost with my luggage."

"Do I need to leave and let you boys have the room?" Josef asked.

"I don't swing that way and I don't think Mick does either," Benny replied. "But hell, I haven't had sex for a week. I'm willing to try it." Benny and Mick laughed at Josef.

"Someday I'm going to learn not to set you off," Josef said. "Does your mother know you're all right?"

"I called her before I called you. I'm a good son. Mostly. For a vampire."

"So what happened on the plane?"

"We suddenly lost power and went down. The tail broke off, people were falling out. I was in the mid-section. It crashed on a beach. The nose fell in the jungle."

"You crashed on an island? There's been nothing on the news yet."

"I was glad to leave that bloody island. Weird shit was happening."

"Weird how?"

"What with being a vampire, I don't use the word monster loosely but I think there's a fuckin' monster on that island. Maybe it's like Jurassic Park, some extinct creature lives there. Or maybe the island is a military installation and they're experimenting. Aliens, Area 51." Benny loved science fiction and horror movies.

"More likely it's an uninhabited island off the shipping lanes and it will take a while to find the survivors. There are survivors? You didn't have to make use of them?"

"There were more than 40 on the beach. Maybe some people survived from the tail. It fell in the water but it was close to land. I didn't feed off the survivors, there were plenty of dead bodies. But by the third day they were getting a little ripe and no sign of rescue so I figured I was better off taking my chances in the water. The survivors were going to burn the remains so I had to leave anyway. Someone would have noticed pretty fuckin' fast if I started feeding on survivors. I swam out and let the current take me."

They decided to head back to L.A. instead of spending time on Fiji. There was little news about the lost flight until two months later when it was announced that the plane was found intact with bodies aboard in a deep trench near Bali. Benny watched in disbelief. "This is all wrong. I knew there was weird shit happening. This is some kind of cover-up."

Josef used his connections to get inside information but there was nothing about the plane crashing on an island. He got bios of the passengers and he, Benny and Mick went through them. Benny didn't know many names but he recognized faces.

"Jack Shephard, the doctor, yeah. He was there helping everybody. I stay away from human doctors. Kate Austen is a felon? I wouldn't have guessed that. This guy, James Ford, would have been my pick. He may not have been in a Marshall's custody but he's no Sunday school teacher. Claire Littleton is in the pudding club, looked ready to pop. John Locke wasn't in a wheelchair. He had a suitcase full of knives. When I left he was organizing a boar hunt. Rose Henderson, nice older lady, but I didn't see her husband. Shannon Rutherford and Boone Carlyle – couple of snotty rich kids. The girl, anyway. The boy seemed decent. On the other hand, I don't mind a little bitchiness when it comes in a package like Shannon. The lottery winner! He was there, big fat guy but good-hearted. He was watching out for the knocked-up sheila. Charlie Pace was hanging around her, too. I'm glad he made it. 'You all everybody'," Benny sang in a very creditable imitation of Drive Shaft's one true hit. "Sayid Jarrah, the bad-ass Iraqi. The Korean couple was there. I don't think they speak English. Michael and Walter Dawson made it. And a dog. I think it belonged to the kid."

A month later the Oceanic 6 returned to civilization. Once again Benny watched the press conference in disbelief. "This is bloody nuts, mate! None of that happened. And that's not the felon's baby. I saw her in her underwear and she wasn't six months pregnant. It must be Claire's baby. If she died giving birth, why not say so? The Korean woman's husband didn't go down with the plane. Charlie Pace may have drowned and Boone Carlyle could have got hurt and died but it didn't happen like they said. And where's everybody else? There were almost 50 people alive when I left. There wasn't another vampire on the flight. I always take a walk through the plane when I fly. Sniff out the competition."

There were no answers and once again the furor died down and the crash of Flight 815 was forgotten, to be remembered only briefly when one of the Oceanic 6 made the news. They were a troubled group. Kate Austen endured a public trial. Sun Kwon quarreled with her father and took over his company. Sayid Jarrah's wife was killed and he disappeared from the public eye. Hugo Reyes suffered a breakdown and returned to a psychiatric facility. Jack Shephard destroyed his reputation with pills and alcohol.

Benny, Josef and Mick discussed the mystery occasionally over the years but gave it up eventually. Actually, Mick hadn't had much to say about it for several months. He had other things on his mind. It was 2007 and Beth had re-entered his life.


	3. After Sonata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately following the final episode of Moonlight.

Their third time was in the shower. After that they napped for awhile. Actually, Beth slept and Mick lay watching her and feeling happy. He wasn't exactly uncomfortable but even with the covers off it was far warmer than he was used to. Beth woke up an hour later and kicked Mick out, telling him to go home to his freezer for some real rest. He started to protest but she wouldn't hear it, she said they were taking care of each other in this relationship. He was reluctant to leave her but secretly pleased about her concern for his comfort.

At his apartment he had some blood and hit the freezer. Before he dropped off the thought came to him that if Beth moved in at least they would be in the same apartment instead of across town from each other. Slow down, he thought, you're moving too fast ...

He woke up earlier than usual but feeling refreshed. It was late afternoon with several hours of daylight remaining. More blood, then a shower, and he thought about seeing Josef. With all that was happening the last few days, Josef hadn't been taking care of business and might have gone to his office early to catch up.

He was at his desk and seemed to welcome an interruption. "I didn't expect you to be so cheerful after that barbecue we attended last night."

Mick felt a pang of guilt at having forgotten the execution so easily but he couldn't stop smiling. Josef picked up on it right away. "Actually, I never expect you to be this cheerful." He studied Mick a moment. "Is Beth also happy and relaxed?"

"Yes, she is." No point in denying what Josef had figured out already.

"It's about time. It must have been a success if ..."

_Mick flashed back to bed with Beth. After the first time, she offered her blood and he could tell she meant it. God knows he wanted it and with that first sexual frenzy satisfied he had the control to bite her neck gently where her hair would hide the marks. He didn't take much but the blood seemed to go directly to his groin. That and the movements and little sounds of pleasure she made led pretty quickly to round two. After that they talked for awhile, getting comfortable as lovers, relieved that the awkwardness was over. Mick was amazed how easy it was after all that worry. His concern for Beth's safety was valid but his own personal fears had made the whole thing more complicated than it needed to be. But all that was private, just between him and Beth, not to be shared even with Josef. Gotta give him something, though._

... if Beth is alive and well."

"The only casualty was a pillow."

"You bit a pillow? Good choice if you're not sure of your control. Did you consider your arm?"

"That was my plan but when the time came the pillow was closer. Have you bitten a pillow?"

"Mick, every vampire who has slept with a human they didn't want to hurt has bitten a pillow or mattress or some type of bedding. There was a girl who had a bunch of throw pillows on her bed and we didn't take time to take them off. One of them was that little tube pillow called a neck roll. Catchy name, don't you think? It fit perfectly between her neck and shoulder. I ruined a lot of neck pillows with her."

"You didn't feed from her?"

"Inner thigh only, which isn't convenient for most positions. She was an actress and didn't want marks on her neck or arms."

"You like actresses, don't you? You told me about Jean Harlow, and Beth mentioned a party with Garbo. Did you love this one?"

"No, but I was fond of her and we had a good time for awhile."

"What happened?"

"The usual. She met someone else. Got married." Josef paused a beat. "Moved to Monaco."

Mick's jaw dropped. "Grace Kelly was your freshie?"

"And one more time when she was Princess Grace. I hadn't seen her since the wedding. Twenty-five years later I got a letter asking me to come and see her. Her secretary announced me as the son of an old friend from her Hollywood days. She gave me her hand and I kissed it. She dismissed the secretary and offered me her hand again, wrist up. I took a sip, we had a nice talk, and I left. She died in the car crash a year later. She was my last princess."

"But not your first."

"Of course not. Europe was littered with princesses for three hundred years after I was turned. But borders were redrawn, countries came and went, and a lot of royal houses died out. The herd was thinned considerably."

"That's a charming analogy."

"But true. So actors and actresses became the new royalty."

"Who else did you have?"

"Well, JFK isn't the only one Marilyn sang 'Happy Birthday' to."

"What about Hepburn?"

"Audrey, yes. Katherine, no."

"Oh, yeah, Audrey had that swan neck."

"Exactly. Katherine had a nice neck, too, but I never tapped it."

"Lauren Bacall?"

"I didn't even try. She was devoted to Bogey."

"I never hear of you with actresses now."

"Not for thirty years. Their lives are too public."

"Like Tierney Taylor."

"Yes. It's not worth the risk. Besides, a lot of actresses now are girls. And I don't mean age, I'm not into jailbait, anyway. A lot of the adults still seem like girls. And I prefer women."

"Why haven't you told me about your Hollywood days until now?"

Josef leaned forward, suddenly serious. "Mick, you hated being a vampire. I wasn't going to taunt you with tales of my famous freshies."

Mick noticed the wording. "You said hated, past tense."

"Because I don't think you hate being a vampire anymore. Maybe you don't love it, but you don't dislike it, do you?"

"Not so much. I enjoyed being human but in that week I came to appreciate the advantages of being a vampire."

"Good. I'm glad I was wrong about you and the cure. I was afraid that after being human again you would hate being a vampire so much it would destroy you."

"I guess it was because I chose to be turned. It was for Beth, and now we're together."

"That's something I was right about. I always thought you just needed to get laid."

"I knew I could count on you to be vulgar about the best sex I've ever had."

"I could have been much cruder than that."

"And you have been. Usually at my expense."

"It takes practice. Natural ability, of course, and then plenty of practice."

They smiled at each other, enjoying the banter.

"So," Josef said, "Best ever, huh? Is it mutual?"

"I think so."

"You want me to find out for sure? I'd be glad to check with Beth."

"Over my undead body."

"I need confirmation. I can't just take your word ..." Josef's personal cell buzzed. He glanced at the caller ID and grinned. "Hello, Beth."

Mick's eyes went wide and he started making gestures that Josef correctly interpreted to mean 'I'm not here and you haven't talked to me'. Josef knew Mick would be able to hear Beth through the phone.

"I'm fine, how are you? ... Wonderful, hmm? That's good to know."

"Mick and I worked out some problems."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"So, I was wondering what you think of double-dating."

"Double-dating?"

"Yeah, you and Simone and Mick and me. I thought we might get together sometime."

"Sounds like fun." Josef was so amused watching Mick's reaction that he was barely aware of what he was saying.

"You think Simone would like to?"

"I bet she would. Why don't you call her and you two can set it up. You have her number? ... Good. What about Mick, has he agreed?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will. Why would he object?"

"Why, indeed?"

"I'll let you go now, Josef."

"Thanks for calling, Beth. See you soon."

Josef ended the call and looked at Mick. "You are so whipped."

"She's already arranging our social calendar. Is this a record?"

"No, but she isn't wasting any time. You don't seem displeased."

"I kind of like it. Wonder what they'll want us to do."

Suddenly Josef looked uneasy. "I should call Simone and give her a heads-up, maybe suggest something."

Mick shook his head. "Sign of weakness. Besides, it's too late. Beth called her two seconds after hanging up."

"This could get ugly."

"How bad can it be? We're friends, they seemed to hit it off, we all like each other."

"I'm not sure why but I'm a little afraid."

"Face it, we're couples now."

"That's it. That's the fear."


	4. When Logan Met Kali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to David Blue who made a small recurring role memorable.

Logan, pumped up by the events of the Monaghan caper, was nevertheless glad to get back to his basement. He figured Emma Monaghan would be executed and was relieved he wouldn't have to watch. The Cleaners had the authority to dispense vampire justice and no doubt Kostan and St. John would be the required witnesses.

It had been quite an evening. The Cleaner and her assistants would provide him with fantasies for jerking off into the next decade. The actual prisoner break had been fun. Maybe he should get out more. Logan looked around the basement with his computers and games and comfy chairs and refrigerator in the corner for liquid snacks. Nah, no need to go out, he had everything he needed right here.

A few hours later his doorbell rang. Logan didn't get many visitors and they usually called first. Well, this is what the video monitor was for. He was surprised to see Kali, one of the Cleaner's assistants. He buzzed her in. She came down the stairs slowly, looking around, taking everything in. Logan concentrated on hiding his delight at having a Cleaner – a real freaking Cleaner! – in his basement, up close and personal. Cleaners were legendary to most vamps. You called them when you needed them but they didn't just show up at your home uninvited. They were usually good-looking young women and this one was certainly beautiful although she looked a little stern. Like a young nun in parochial school when he was a boy. What was she doing here?

"I'd like to ask you a few questions about last evening," she said.

Mystery solved, Logan thought. Some kind of official inquiry. Maybe they needed to get statements from everyone involved. "A debriefing, huh?" he asked. "Have you talked to St. John and Kostan?"

"I won't be questioning them."

Probably thinks she drew the short straw having to talk to me. Maybe the other assistant got Guillermo and the head Cleaner took St. John and Kostan. That would make sense. "Was Emma Monaghan executed?" Logan asked.

Kali nodded. "Jackson showed up and insisted on staying with her. They burned together."

"Jesus," Logan said, shocked.

"It was rather romantic," Kali said wistfully.

"Uh, sure," Logan replied, grasping for words to explain an insane gesture that Kali clearly felt was admirable. "Couldn't live without her. Didn't want to try."

"Exactly." Kali was looking at him as if he had said something insightful instead of stupid.

She took him briefly over his part of the evening. She didn't take notes or record it. Must have a good memory.

Kali wandered around then, not meeting his eyes. "It was a terrible thing but ... exciting, too." Her tongue just touched her lips. "Do you ever get excited about death or violence? Afterward, I mean. All that energy and no outlet."

"I guess." Logan wasn't around death and violence much but agreeing with Kali seemed like a good idea.

Kali stopped in front of Logan, looking straight at him now. "Do you want to have sex?"

Logan stopped his jaw from dropping. A question that direct deserved an honest answer: "Yes."

"Bedroom?"

Logan led the way to an alcove with a bed. It was mainly for show although Logan flopped on it occasionally for a nap if he didn't feel like getting in his freezer. Oh god, are the sheets clean, he wondered. He didn't need to worry as Kali had no intention of getting in the bed. She pushed him backward onto the rumpled quilt and followed him down. She was voracious, kissing him, opening his jeans, pulling up his shirt. He hoped she wasn't turned off by his body but she didn't seem to notice that he could stand to drop a pint or two.

Kali was still in her tight black outfit and Logan wasn't sure how to get it off. Again, no need to worry as she stripped quickly and just as efficiently pulled down his jeans and underwear. She straddled him, guiding him in. Logan's last thought before they both popped was that this would fuel his fantasies for more than a decade, maybe the rest of the century.

Kali collapsed against his chest. "Hold me," she said and it was almost a request instead of a demand. Logan was happy to comply.

"You're like a teddy bear," she said softly.

"You're like a naked Cleaner," he replied before realizing how dumb it was.

She laughed. "I am a naked Cleaner. You're funny."

A little later she got up and dressed. "This shouldn't have happened," she told him. "I hope you won't mention it."

"No problem," Logan assured her as she left. He wasn't sure if she regretted sleeping with him or simply felt that she had been unprofessional while on duty. Logan didn't really care since he had just got laid. By a naked Cleaner. Without leaving his basement.


	5. Poker Night

Josef and Mick were playing cards at Josef's office. The options were limited with only two players so Josef brought up a subject they had thought about lately: "Should we start another poker group?"

"Will anyone want to play with us? The last guys got firebombed."

"That's unlikely to happen again, Mick, and it's very hurtful of you to mention it," Josef said in a mock wounded voice.

"I'm sure that will stop me next time. Guillermo's a good player but he has a regular job with rotating night shifts. It's hard for him to get away."

"Still, working in a morgue is kind of a dream job for a vampire."

"He knows it. G's not planning a career change anytime soon. And Logan won't leave his basement for poker."

"Young vamps today, it's all electronics."

"Yeah, he might be interested if we played online."

"Ryder is out. He's still in South America."

"I thought that Pentagon thing had cooled off."

"It has, he just likes it down there."

"This is pathetic. There must be 400 vampires in L.A. and we can't get together a poker table."

"We're not pathetic, Mick, we're exclusive. But seriously, I think we need more guys. We end up talking about sex all the time."

"It's your favorite subject. That and making money. Besides, we've always talked about sex on poker night. It's a guy thing."

"I thought women talked about sex more than men. How can we be so different if we're all talking, and usually about the same thing?"

"Because it's not together. Men talk more to men and women talk more to women. And men hardly ever talk about sex with women."

"Well, it is more of an opportunity for action than discussion."

"You're certainly a sensitive guy, Josef. I wonder why you are actually successful with women. Wait, I remember now, you pay them."

"I pay to drink their blood. The sex isn't included. And I don't usually sleep with my freshies. But go on with your fascinating theory about men and women and sex."

"Men talk about sex in general but there's an unspoken rule against getting too personal about your partner. For women, sex in the abstract isn't so interesting. They're all about the details. They need to get specific. And so it follows that Beth and Simone have deconstructed every date, analyzed every emotion, dissected every word we ever said, and compared our equipment and technique."

"Equipment-wise we have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks for checking out my package. I've never noticed yours."

"Oh, come on, we were all naked for that midnight swim last week."

"Okay, so there's no problem with equipment. Now, I can't speak for your technique but I don't think mine is lacking."

"I'm sure it's fine but in that area I do have 300 years more experience."

"And in that 300 years how have you not figured out this men-women stuff?"

"Human nature hasn't changed much but talking about everything is a more modern phenomenon. You're the expert this time."

"Stick with me, buddy. You'll catch up."

"Adapt or die - the motto of a successful vampire."

"And you're living proof, Josef. Except for the living part."


	6. Logan Confides In Mick

It was almost a month since the Monaghan incident and Mick, happy to be with Beth at last, hadn't taken any cases. He felt he was entitled to some time off since he rarely took a vacation. But it was time to get back to business and his latest case required a consult with his tech expert. Logan was always home so Mick didn't call before stopping by. He thought he recognized one of the Cleaner's assistants leaving Logan's building. Logan seemed a little uncomfortable when Mick mentioned Kali. Mick found that more interesting than his current case.

"Don't the Cleaners travel in pairs at least? Usually a crew of three. Hope you didn't have an accident."

"It wasn't a professional visit," Logan said.

Mick was definitely intrigued. "So you know the Cleaners personally?"

"Only Kali." Logan didn't seem to realize all he was giving away while answering Mick's questions. "She debriefed me after that Monaghan thing."

"Oh, yeah, the debriefing. How did it go?"

"Fine. There wasn't much to tell. Kali was around for my part and I wasn't at the execution. Did you and Kostan witness?"

Mick nodded. "You and Kali kept in touch?"

If Logan had a little more blood in his system he would have blushed when Mick said 'touch.' Mick was determined to get the story and the direct approach might work. "Are you and Kali involved?" he asked, while thinking that it seemed unlikely.

"Kind of." Logan replied.

Mick went to Logan's refrigerator. He knew Logan liked blood & Coke or blood & beer. It was evening so Logan had probably just got up which meant it was a little early for beer. Mick mixed a blood & Coke for Logan and poured blood for himself. Mick took a chair and waved Logan to the other. Logan took his drink and sat down. He didn't seem to notice that Mick had made himself at home and was playing host.

"Tell me," Mick invited.

Logan was glad to. He liked Mick and he liked working for him. Mick had interesting cases and paid promptly. Mick also worked sometimes with the very hot human, Beth Turner, and he was friends with Josef Kostan who was like the godfather of the vampire community in L.A. Yeah, Mick was a good guy to know.

"After she took my statement she came on to me," Logan said. "She practically attacked me so we, you know, did it."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, man. A few days later she stopped by with a follow-up question and we ended up in bed again."

"She must like your style."

"I don't have a style. I do it however the girl wants to."

Mick smiled to himself. Logan was a genius with electronics but a little naïve about women. "Go on."

"I figured that was it but a week later here she comes again. No pun intended. Although she did, in fact ..."

"I get it."

"Right. Well that time she didn't have any questions. And that's when I realized she's using me for sex."

"Did you feel bad?"

"No, it felt great."

"I didn't mean the sex. I meant being used."

"Are you kidding? She's a Cleaner, Mick. Using. Me. For. Sex."

"I get the impression the using might be mutual."

"Is that wrong?"

"Maybe not. Are you sure you're still using each other?"

"What else?"

"I think she likes you. Why else would she have chosen you?"

"Because I was there. She was assigned to debrief me."

"Nobody talked to me or Josef or Guillermo."

"There was no debriefing?"

"Do you wear boxers?"

Logan shook his head.

"Then there was a debriefing," Mick told him. "Personal not business."

"Oh. Still, it must have been because I'm available and she knows me."

"Maybe that's how it started. Does she drop by or phone?"

"She usually calls now or I call her."

"You're on each others' speed dial?"

"I don't know if I'm on hers."

"Do you clean before she comes over? Because this place looks cleaner."

"It's always clean," Logan said indignantly. "I keep a temperature-controlled, dust-free environment for my machines."

"You're right, I didn't mean cleaner. I meant less cluttered."

"I pick up a little. It gets messy. I don't always put stuff away."

"Change the sheets for her?"

"That's common courtesy."

"Stock her favorite blood?"

"I'm being polite to a guest." But Logan looked uneasy about the evidence. "What does it mean?"

Mick toasted Logan with blood and a smile: "A Cleaner bagged you for sex. And you ended up with a girlfriend."


	7. Mick Learns About Logan

Beth was working late for Talbot so Mick was hanging out in Logan's basement. Mick had been wondering if he should ask Beth to move in. They had been together for only six weeks but already it seemed silly to live apart. Mick didn't talk much to Josef just now about his relationship with Beth. He was pretty sure Josef and Simone were going to crash and burn soon. The four of them had had some good times and still got together but it wasn't as comfortable as it had been. Meanwhile, Mick realized that although he had known Logan for several years, it was a business relationship and he didn't know much about him personally. They had exchanged basic info like: Mick born 1922, turned 1952, and Logan born 1947, turned 1975.

Mick offered up that he had been born and raised in L.A. "How about you?" he asked Logan.

"I'm from Topeka," Logan replied. "And please don't say it."

"You don't know what I'm going to say."

"I can guess."

"I was going to ask how you got out of Topeka." Mick paused a beat. "Because obviously you're not in Kansas anymore."

Logan shook his head in disappointment. "You had to say it, didn't you? I expected better of you, Mick."

"I'm not the man to pass up that cliché. But it's a legitimate question: How did you leave the ... Midwest is it? Out there in the center somewhere?"

"Exactly in the center. I went to Harvard in '65 then stayed on to get my masters and did some assistant teaching."

"Is that where you got turned?"

"Yeah, my roommate the first year hooked up with a vampire chick and got turned a few years later. We saw each other occasionally and eventually it seemed like a good idea so I got turned, too."

"That was it? Suddenly it seemed like a good idea?"

"I was a little drunk," Logan admitted. "But there was definitely informed consent. I had thought about it for years."

"Did you stay on at Harvard?"

"Sure. A bunch of us were into computers so we worked at night a lot anyway because that's when we could get time on the big machines."

"Any regrets?"

"Only once, a few months after I was turned. Bill went to Albuquerque to start a company and I realized I couldn't go with him."

"Bill?"

"Gates," Logan said as if that were the only Bill worth knowing in his world.

"You know Bill Gates?!"

"Not now. But we were at Harvard at the same time. He was younger than me then."

Mick looked at Logan with amazement. "You could have been rich and famous."

"I'd also be 60 and probably dead in 20 years."

Mick had to admire Logan's laid-back attitude. "How did you end up in L.A.?"

"It got harder to pass after a few years. I didn't go home much but I couldn't avoid it forever and my family was going to notice me not aging. I faked my death and switched coasts."

"You didn't mind doing that to your family?"

"It was better that way than just disappearing. They were good people but we weren't close. My brother and sister were 15 years older. My mom was 40 when I was born. Sometimes I wondered if my dad was my dad."

"Really?" Mick was reminded of the few days when he thought he had fathered the child raised by his friend.

"I was different from everyone else in the family. But who knows? Long time ago now."

"Any of them still alive?"

"My sister is. My brother died last year and my folks have been gone for 25 years."

"My family was gone before I was turned. I'm not sure if that makes it easier or not. How about Kali, what's her story?"

"She was born in 1900 and turned in 1926. Her parents died in a flu epidemic when she was three so she was raised in an orphanage. Her real name is Callie spelled C-A-L-L-I-E but she changed it to K-A-L-I when she became a Cleaner because Kali is a Hindu goddess of death and destruction. Cool, huh?"

Mick was surprised by this wealth of information. "I figured you were too busy with other activities to talk."

"We talk. In between. What about Beth?"

"Born in 1981. I saved her from my ex-wife when she was four."

"I heard about that. Kind of sick, man."

"That's Coraline."

I meant you waiting for Beth to grow up."

"Why does everyone think that? It's not like I was watching her every minute. Years would go by. I checked a few times to see how she was doing."

"And now you're sleeping with her."

"She's 26. And I didn't think of her that way until we met again. It was a protective thing before. I felt guilty because my crazy wife traumatized a little girl by wanting to have a vampire child."

"What was she ... 300 then? Maybe her biological clock was ticking."

"It wasn't funny."

"Not then. But everything turned out okay so it's a little funny now."

"I burned Coraline."

"Should have had a pre-nup. You could have got divorced instead."

"You're not going to discuss this seriously, are you?"

"Nope. Because you didn't kill her after all. You've had a lot of good luck, Mick. Lighten up and enjoy it."

Mick thought about that. Josef had told him basically the same thing for years and Beth had said it a few times as well. But he heard it this time because he was finally ready to believe it.

"Thanks, Logan," Mick said, making a decision. "I've got to go see a girl about a penthouse."


	8. Coupling and Uncoupling

The double dates went well at first. Josef had social obligations and was welcome to bring guests so he and Simone and Mick and Beth attended a gallery show and the symphony, saw a museum exhibit and went to a fund-raiser. Between the dress-up events they did things like miniature golf and a carnival and a midnight swim from a private beach.

At the carnival, just before closing, Josef bought all the seats on the Ferris wheel so they could ride alone, and arranged for it to stop at the top. By the time they went swimming they were comfortable with each other. Halfway through the evening swimsuits seemed optional and they all opted out.

Then things began to fall apart. It was subtle at first - a glance, an expression. Then a sharp comment that was meant to cut instead of being funny or sarcastic.

Mick stopped by to see Josef and found him staring out the window. A brief greeting, a little small talk, and Josef was silent for a minute before saying quietly, "Simone and I aren't going to make it."

"I figured. It's been tense lately. What happened?"

"She wants to be turned. I can't do it."

"Because of Sarah?"

"Not really. Bad turnings are rare and I don't expect it to happen again. I just don't want forever with Simone."

"You were considering it at one time."

"Not very seriously. I don't think I can sustain a relationship."

"We've been friends for 50 years."

"Good thing I never sucked you and fucked you," Josef said a little bitterly, "Or we probably wouldn't have lasted either."

"So you're a better friend than lover. That's not a bad thing to be. And it's no good forcing a relationship."

"I was married once, not by choice. It was a duty to king and country. When you're a loyal subject and the crown asks you to marry for political reasons, it's not a request, it's a royal command."

"How long did it last?"

"Only two years but I have never felt so trapped."

"Well, that's valid. You were trapped. How did you get out of it?"

"The king waged war. I volunteered immediately. I led a couple of charges that we won and then I 'died' on the battlefield in view of witnesses."

"Was anyone suspicious?"

"No, a lot of bodies weren't recovered back then. Cannons exploding, horses trampling, lots of smoke for cover. I got away clean. I never felt like eternity with one woman was possible until Sarah. And now I wonder if it would have worked if she had been turned. She's my dream, you know? But maybe that's because I never had to live with the reality."

"Why keep her on blood support? It's unlikely she'll come out of it after all this time."

"I can't let her go. Not yet."

"If the time ever comes, if you want me to do it ..."

Josef smiled a little. "What is it with you? You killed your wife, now you want to kill my girlfriend."

"If you ever decide it's over, I'll do it so you don't have to."

Josef nodded.

"Will there be any fallout from you and Simone?" Mick asked.

"I'm not putting her in the tar pits, in case you were wondering. And she won't tell. Lawyers know how to keep secrets. She's moving to Atlanta."

"Well, that's about as far away from you as she can get."

"That did occur to me."

"Will she find someone else to turn her?"

"No. She wanted to be with me. She enjoyed the feelings she got from giving blood but she never liked the idea of being food or considering someone else as food."

"Definitely not vampire material. So, what's next?"

"I think I need to be with a vampire again instead of a human. The last one was Lola."

"Maybe you need to be with yourself for awhile."

"I get lonely, remember? But enough about me. Did Beth get moved in?"

"Yes, we are officially cohabiting."

"What has she done with the place?"

"Not much downstairs. She did the master bedroom, and the spare room is her office."

"It was ridiculous that you didn't keep a bedroom for show."

"I have already heard that from Beth."

"What can I get her for a housewarming gift?"

"Beth gave me a list, I've got it here someplace ... I'm kidding, only your presence is required. She wants to give you the tour."

"Is she upset about Simone?"

"She's upset about you. She likes Simone but they haven't known each other very long."

"Is Beth going to be domestic and want to clean for you?"

"God, no. She's always done her own cleaning and is glad to give it up. She knows I've had a contract with The Cleaners for decades."

"Me, too, office and home. I miss the black leather on the legitimate cleaning crews."

"It's only for the accident crews. They're very careful but if they are seen, they're just a bunch of Goth chicks."

"Wonder what the uniform will be when the Goth phase is over."

"I always look forward to a redesign."

"Does Beth know all about The Cleaners?"

"Yeah, she understands. And she thinks the uniforms are hot, too."

"Please don't tell me you role-play."

"You mean where I'm an accident victim and she's a Cleaner? Of course not." Mick stood up. "You'll be over later?"

"Yes. And Beth doesn't need to change if she's modeling the uniform."


	9. Corporate Joe

After Josef and Simone broke up, Beth said she and Mick needed to be sure and keep in touch with him. Mick thought this was unnecessary since without any special effort he and Josef had managed to stay in touch for 50 years. Beth gave him a look and told him they would 'Be there' for Josef. Mick shut up. He hadn't planned to abandon Josef anyway and Josef seemed to enjoy spending time with them. Mick was just glad his girlfriend and his best friend got along. So Mick, ever the supportive friend, stopped by Josef's office on his way home to ask if Josef wanted to come over later.

Josef looked regretful. "I have to work."

"I thought the markets would be closing soon."

"It's not the markets, it's paperwork. I have to do performance reviews."

"What the hell?"

"I'm a corporation, Mick. I have employees who earn salaries, incentives, bonuses. Those things depend on their performance, so their performance has to be evaluated."

"Don't you have people to do that?"

"Most of it, but three people report directly to me and I have to do those."

Who reports directly?"

"The heads of security, HR, and operations."

"I thought you were the chief operating officer."

"I'm the CEO and CFO. The head of operations runs the office. I'm not ordering paperclips personally."

"Do you even use paperclips?"

"Not many. I love the paperless environment."

"I'm glad to be self-employed. I'll never make the kind of money you do but on the other hand, no performance reviews."

"You're doing all right."

"What am I worth?"

"Twenty-six million."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Mick said, shocked.

"Just Josef, actually. Why do I know what you're worth and you don't? I've been managing your portfolio for 50 years. You get quarterly statements. Don't you read them?"

"I think it's been about 10 years. I was doing okay then but not 26 million okay."

Josef's eye started twitching.

"You've got a tic," Mick said helpfully.

"I am appalled. How can you not check your bottom line for 10 years?"

"I'm just messing with you. I don't pay attention quarterly but I usually look at the year-end statement. Except I missed the last one and I was surprised at the big jump from the year before. I started with 25,000 from that insurance fraud case."

"That's the beauty of compound interest plus a few big booms over the years."

"And no one else knows about this? I mean, I'm glad they don't, but why don't they?"

"No one knows what I'm worth, either. I'm very good at hiding money."

Mick nodded. "Shell corporations, right? Or offshore accounts."

Josef's eye tic returned. "Mick, I'm begging you not to act like you understand how finance works at this level."

"No problem, that was all I had anyway."

"Does Beth know you're such a catch?"

"I don't think so, which is probably good. I might wonder if she loved me for my money."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the reason. You really don't care about money, do you?"

"I don't need much. If I didn't have enough I'm sure I would care more."

"You know, you can afford to do something nice for yourself and Beth."

"I'll pick up a bottle of wine. The good stuff."

"Yes, a bottle of expensive wine was exactly what I had in mind."

"Actually, I've been thinking of taking Beth to see the Aurora Borealis. You want to come along? You can bring freshies."

"It's really cold up there," Josef said, considering. "It does make a nice change from L.A."

"The trip is my treat. We can sleep in the snow."

"I have a lodge in Alaska built over an ice cave. We could stay there. And we can take my plane."

"See, it's hard to spend money with you around. You've got everything covered."

"I'll let you pay for the flight fuel."

"Okay, I'll check with Beth and we'll get it scheduled. Now, since you're still busy here, if you do finish up ... uh ... don't stop by."

"Early night?"

"That's the plan."

"I'm glad it's working out for you and Beth," Josef said sincerely. "You're lucky."

"Thank you, Josef," Mick said seriously. "And I'm hoping to get even luckier in a couple of hours."


	10. Help Wanted

Mick, at a loose end until his next appointment, stopped to see Josef. "I told Beth what I was worth."

"Did she get dollar signs in her eyes?"

"Yes, but not over my assets. She wonders if you would invest for her."

"How much?"

"Fifty thousand. She was Josh's beneficiary, I think most of it is from that. She doesn't have much savings yet. She just finished paying off school loans."

"She needs a jump-start." Josef thought for a moment then turned and tapped at his keyboard. A few minutes later he turned back to Mick and asked, "Is Beth happy working for Talbot?"

"It's okay for now. She says it's better than BuzzWire without Maureen, but it's not her dream job."

"You think she'd be interested in working for me?"

Mick raised an eyebrow. "As what?"

"I haven't replaced that PR guy yet. Every soul-less corporation needs a human face. In Beth's case she would literally be the human face of Kostan Industries. Press releases, dealing with the media, making me and KI look good. Her journalism degree and experience as a reporter are perfect qualifications."

"That actually sounds very good, despite what happened to the last guy."

"He was a vampire and he cheated people in my name. He got what he deserved. If Beth does something wrong, I'll turn her over to you for punishment."

"She might start making mistakes on purpose."

"Good point. I'll try to think of some non-lethal way to handle it myself."

"So long as you don't have impure thoughts about my girlfriend."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, I thought so." Mick paused a moment. "Beth thinks Ben Talbot is suspicious about something. He asks questions about me. That's the real reason she wants to keep the job. She wants to watch him, find out if he knows anything."

"I can put someone in his office to do that. In fact, I should have known about this. We've had some exposure lately. We need to be careful."

"The job is up to her, of course."

"I wanted to make sure you had no objection to me offering it to her. Why don't you come to the house tomorrow night? I'll talk to her then."

"What should I tell her about investing her money?"

Josef turned to his keyboard and tapped again. He took a page off the printer and handed it to Mick. "Tell her the new balance is 56,000."

"Six thousand in 20 minutes! How did that happen?"

"I was just showing off. The jump-start, remember? Obviously she won't be making 6K every 20 minutes."

"You really are good at this, aren't you?"

Josef smiled. "You have no idea. That's a temporary account, by the way. I'll need some information from her to set up the real one. We'll get her money transferred then."

"So what did you use to invest for her?"

"Personal slush fund."

"You have 50,000 in a personal slush fund?"

"I have much more than that. 50,000 is all I used."

"What if the jump-start hadn't worked and the money was gone?"

"Then I would have lost 50,000. Beth hadn't signed anything yet. But why would the jump-start fail? I thought we established how good I am."

"Confident, too."

"It's a cut-throat business. And I happen to have some expertise with throats."


	11. North To Alaska

Mick and Beth, Josef and his freshies - on their way to Alaska to see the Aurora Borealis. Mick had planned the trip for Beth and invited Josef along. Now there was another reason to celebrate: Josef had offered Beth a job. She had quickly seen the possibilities and advantages of working for him and had been delighted to accept. She would start at Kostan Industries when they returned.

Josef hadn't had sex since Simone left. He had been mildly interested in a couple of women but nothing had come of it, least of all himself. He was a little worried but had decided this trip was the answer. Not to have sex since he had purposely chosen to bring two freshies who were partners. He would relax for a week and everything would be fine when he returned to L.A. Josef liked all his freshies but Zoey and Trish were perfect companions for this kind of trip. Soon after they joined his freshie pool Trish had remarked that being a freshie meant providing "Succor for the sucker." Josef, who happened to be taking succor at the moment, laughed suddenly and blood almost came out his nose.

The private landing strip came into view and they were soon on the ground. There was a hangar big enough for the jet, a small plane that could also land on water, and a couple of utility vehicles. Caretakers provided security for the property and a maid service cleaned before and after visits. Even Mick, who was accustomed to Josef's extravagance, was surprised by the lodge. He had expected a rustic cabin. It was two stories of stone and timber, well away from civilization but with every amenity. Mick hadn't been there before. Josef had owned it for three years and had only visited a few times himself.

The lodge was built over an ice cave. There was a power line for simple electricity but it was too cold and the rock too bare and hard for human habitation. Josef lived an easy life in L.A. This was his way of getting away from it all and roughing it. Except for the stack of sheets in various fabrics near the entrance. Josef slept naked. He loved the cold and didn't mind the hard rock. But he didn't enjoy his skin sticking to the rock when he got up, like a kid who touched his tongue to a frozen flagpole. Sure, a vampire healed quickly but looking even for a few minutes as if you had been flayed was unnecessary.

The girls went down to the cave soon after they arrived to check it out. They were impressed but said it felt like a tomb and were glad to go back upstairs to hot chocolate and luxury.

"Cold as the grave and almost as charming," Beth announced.

"Thank you," Josef replied seriously as though she had paid a compliment.

They drove out the first night to some hills a few miles from the lodge to watch the light show which was spectacular. The girls couldn't imagine what it would be like to see it through vamp eyes. Josef and Mick decided to walk back so Beth drove Zoey and Trish. When they got to the lodge Mick and Josef were already there, chopping wood. "We ran," they explained. "Thought you might like a fire to warm up."

Beth was surprised when Josef piloted them in the small plane for aerial sightseeing and shopping trips to Juneau and Anchorage. "Can you fly your jet?" she asked.

"If I had to," Josef replied. "But I'm not licensed and I don't want to invest the time required right now. Maybe in another life."

Beth couldn't resist buying an Eskimo outfit. She looked so cute in it that Mick couldn't resist her. "This is definitely not a practical purchase," he said. "Unless you're expecting nuclear winter instead of global warming?"

"Maybe there will be a costume party in L.A.," Beth replied. "Just wait, the perfect opportunity to be an Eskimo will come along and I'll have the outfit in the back of my closet."

They had gone out several times to watch the lights. The last night the guys decided to walk back again. The girls were in the lodge, Beth with a pair of night vision goggles, when they came into view. Josef and Mick looked at each other and nodded. Then they stripped and fell backward into a bank of snow. "They're making snow angels. Naked!" Beth said with surprise.

"Let me see," Zoey demanded.

"Should you be interested in looking at naked men?" Beth asked.

"I can admire an instrument without wishing to play it," Zoey replied.

"She's a music major," Trish told Beth, then asked Zoey, "What do they have? Flutes or trumpets?"

"Trumpets!" Zoey said.

Trish turned to Beth. "I need a second opinion from someone who actually plays in that orchestra."

"I've seen both of them naked," Beth replied. "Give them a minute and you'll be thinking of trombones."

Zoey couldn't help asking Beth: "Have you and Josef ..."

"Oh no," Beth said quickly. "When he was with Simone we all went swimming one night and it seemed silly to wear suits. I couldn't help looking but Mick is the only vamp for me."

Near dawn, Josef went to the cave. Mick was upstairs with Beth. He would be down later. Josef chose a silk sheet, spread it over a fairly flat rock and lay down to sleep. Which, like him lately, didn't come. He let his thoughts drift. He suspected Beth thought he was pining for Simone but that wasn't it. Josef wished her well but they didn't belong together. Even when he was considering whether to turn her he knew they didn't have what he and Sarah had shared. And since it was possible he was romanticizing his time with Sarah, he had taken a close look at Mick and Beth and knew that he and Simone didn't measure up to their relationship either.

Sometimes he wished he could be in love like that again. He still loved Sarah but he was no longer in love with her. Josef believed you could love someone forever but the more active state of being in love required a little interaction to keep it going. And not just sex – a look, a smile, a little conversation.

No, that was behind him, Josef thought. He had his shot and it didn't work out. He was happy for Mick and Beth and hoped fate would be more kind to them. Mick deserved a relationship with Beth. He had been through a lot: The pain of Coraline's betrayal, the years when he struggled to accept what he was and tried to make it work with Coraline, finally killing her to save a little girl. It hadn't been easy for Beth, either. She had recovered from being kidnapped and had settled into a normal life with a kind if unexciting human boyfriend. Meeting Mick again, finding out there were such things as vampires, Josh's death, Maureen's murder. Yes, both Mick and Beth deserved some happiness.

Josef figured he didn't really deserve more than the year he had with Sarah. He wasn't ashamed of things he had done in the past. He had been a young vampire and a little drunk on power and bloodlust. But he had discovered that thoughts and feelings and ideas could mature even though your body never aged. You gained wisdom, maybe, and found out that raw brutality wasn't the only way to handle a situation. Vampires could learn to play nice with humans and beat them at their own games. Although it never hurt to have a back-up plan involving violence.

Josef, on his stomach, began thrusting. The silk sheet wadded beneath him, caught between a rock and his hard place. The friction felt good enough that he turned over and reached down, stroking himself then squeezing his balls gently and not so gently. His hand circled the head of his cock, thumb pressing firmly then rubbing. He started the familiar milking motion, moaning a little, and eventually reached the expected conclusion. He felt some relief but no pleasure. What the hell is wrong with me? Can't get no satisfaction, that's what. Me and The Stones. Or me and my stones, actually. Still got a sense of humor. Might have to be satisfied with that. He sighed and stood up, wiping himself with the sheet. He dropped it in the hamper and took a fresh one, cotton this time.

Despite the regret of what happened to Sarah, he had managed to have a pretty good time since then. He would have again. If he was still having problems when he got back to L.A. he would try a hooker. He knew a couple of high-priced call girls. And he wouldn't expect more. He thought of the past year compared to the quiet, happy one with Sarah more than 50 years ago. Mick and Beth met again, Mick had to kill Lola, the return of Coraline, the bombing of his office, the Monaghan's. Wasn't that always the way? Years passed with nothing to write home about then suddenly everything was a BFD. But the excitement was over now. Probably nothing interesting would happen the rest of the decade.

He slept.


	12. The Couch

Mick had just arrived at Josef's office when Josef was called to a meeting. "Stay if you have time," Josef told Mick. "This will probably take half an hour."

Mick helped himself to blood from Josef's private reserve and wandered around. The office had been reconstructed for a couple of months but the final decorating had just been completed including the custom couch that Josef had spent a lot of time selecting. It was very nice, Mick thought, but he didn't really understand the appeal of fine furnishings on the scale that Josef liked.

"Hey, Mickey." Beth peeked around the door. "I was on my way home when Josef's assistant said you were here."

Beth had been working for Josef as his director of corporate relations for several weeks and it was going great. Beth was fascinated by corporate life in general and Kostan Industries in particular. She had all kinds of ideas and Josef was glad to have someone he could trust.

"Do you see much of Josef?" Mick asked.

"Not really. I work a regular business day so we only overlap an hour in the afternoon. We have an update meeting once a week. Sometimes I stay late or he comes in early but it's surprisingly ... normal."

Mick sat on the couch. "I was with him when he was looking at couches. He must have been an interior decorator at some point. You should have heard him talking about fabrics and textures and construction styles."

"He has a good eye and excellent taste and the money to indulge both," Beth agreed.

She was perched on the arm of the couch. Mick tumbled her into his lap. They kissed, laughing, and then suddenly it heated up. They looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"It is a great couch," Beth said, her hand stroking the cushion between Mick's legs. "Long and firm."

"Are you still talking about the couch?" Mick asked.

"Not remotely. Do we have time? Do we dare?"

"Risk of discovery is part of the adventure," Mick replied.

They hurried but it was no less satisfying for that. They were laughing again as they adjusted their clothes.

"Josef will burn the couch if he finds out," Mick said.

"He'll smell us." Beth was in a panic. "He'll know we had sex."

Mick glanced around. "Smoke will confuse the scents. I'll have a cigar."

"Me, too."

Mick got two of Josef's finest from the carved wooden humidor. They were puffing away, seated on the couch a decent space apart when Josef returned.

"Hope you don't mind," Mick waved his cigar at Josef. "Beth wanted to try a cigar."

"Not at all," Josef said. "What do you think?"

"I've always liked the smell of a good cigar but the taste doesn't match." Beth coughed a little. "I think I'll give up."

Josef took her cigar. "I'll finish it."

Beth kissed Mick goodbye. "See you at home later." And to Josef: "See you tomorrow, boss."

Josef sat down. Mick patted the couch. "Couch turned out nice."

Josef nodded. "I'm pleased with it."

"So am I," Mick couldn't resist saying.

Josef raised his brows inquiringly.

"I was with you when you picked it. I helped."

"With me and helped me are two different things." Josef mimicked a whiny child's voice: "Can we go now? Have you tried Sofa Mart?"

"You could have got a good deal there," Mick explained. "And they fold out into a queen size bed."

"If you helped pick it, you can help pay for it. I have the bill here."

"On second thought the couch is all yours," Mick replied promptly. "I wasn't sure about the color."

"Uh huh," Josef said knowingly. "You're blowing smoke and I'm blowing smoke rings." He released two perfect circles that rose gently and dissipated slowly.

"Nice technique," Mick complimented him. They took turns blowing rings until the cigars were finished.

"All this smoke and a new couch," Mick said casually. "Maybe you should get it cleaned."


	13. Josef's Problem

Conversation kept lagging so Mick finally took the plunge: "You've been cranky lately. I thought it was just me but Beth says you seem moody with everyone. If I didn't know better I'd think you weren't getting any."

Silence. Josef stared at him.

"That was rhetorical because I assumed you are getting some."

Silence. It was more of a glare now.

Mick was stunned. "Okay, I guess the problem is identified. Are you going to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Literally."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Two months."

"That's all?"

"It's a long time for me."

"What about Alaska? You brought two freshies."

"They're partners."

"Gay freshies ..."

"Hey!" Josef snapped his fingers. "Pay attention."

"Sorry, I was distracted."

"As only a straight man can be at the thought of lesbians."

"All right, I'm ashamed of myself."

"Didn't you notice they were into each other?"

"I was focused on Beth. If I had thought about it I probably would have assumed a threesome."

"I wish."

"Me, too. But don't tell Beth."

"Your sense of humor is not a joy to me. You're not taking this seriously."

"I am, really. I wouldn't usually recommend this, but do you have hookers on call?"

"They didn't help."

"Wow. Is anything on your mind? Maybe you're thinking subconsciously about something."

"I have been thinking about something you said."

"I see where this is leading. It's going to end up being my fault."

"When Simone and I broke up you said maybe I needed to be by myself for awhile."

"When you are by yourself, have you tried taking matters into your own hands?"

"No need for euphemisms. Yes, I masturbate."

"You do? Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want to be with anyone."

"Don't want to? Or can't?"

"Of course I can. I just don't feel like it."

"We've had a major miscommunication here. I got the impression that you couldn't perform under any circumstances."

"I would have asked you to stake me and burn me."

"Have you considered that you don't want to jump just anyone? Maybe you're waiting for someone you're interested in."

"That doesn't sound like me."

"Anything's possible. Look, I really don't think you have a problem but if you're worried, why don't you see someone? I'm glad to talk but I'm not a therapist and I have to be out of town for awhile. A couple of psychiatrists in L.A. are vampires."

* * *

Mick had been busy lately and with the case out of town, he hadn't seen Josef for almost a month. "How's the problem?"

"Not a problem anymore. Thanks for suggesting the psychiatrist."

"You actually went? I never thought you would. It was kind of a dare."

"I know, that's why I decided to go. I was curious anyway."

"So she helped?"

"Immeasurably. She actually studied with Freud. Unusual for a woman back then."

"Are you still in therapy?"

"No, I only had one session."

"How could she help so fast ... Oh my god, you're sleeping with your shrink."

"Of course not. I'm no longer her patient. We kind of clicked right away. At my second appointment she said she would have to refer me to someone else. She's very ethical."

"Do Beth and I get to meet her?"

"Tomorrow night at my house. Bring your mental health."


	14. Getting Together

Josef Kostan liked sex. Loved it actually. Always had, through the last half of his human life and four centuries beyond. But he did have other interests. And sometimes he took a short break between girlfriends. Which he did after it was finished with Simone and she left for Atlanta. Josef threw himself into work and spent a lot of time with Mick and Beth which was Beth's doing. She seemed to think Josef would be broken up about the break-up. He wasn't particularly but allowances had to be made for his best friend's girlfriend who was also his new PR person.

A couple of weeks later Josef had been without a woman long enough. But he quickly discovered that while he was very interested in relieving his frustration, he was completely uninterested in expending the time and effort required for even the shallowest relationship. He met several women, human and vampire, and it was the same each time. Attraction and arousal followed by the realization that he would just as soon go home and jack off. Which he did a few times over the next weeks but not with any great satisfaction. He tried call girls twice on the theory that paying relieved him of any need to connect with the woman. When that failed, he started to get worried.

Mick finally caught on and pried the story out of him. And that's why Josef was standing in a waiting room wondering how the hell he let himself get taunted into this. Mick started it, of course, with that ridiculous suggestion about seeing a psychiatrist. Josef knew Mick was messing with him but he decided to call Mick's bluff. Besides, Josef really was worried about his sexual situation. And he was curious. What would a vampire shrink be like?

Freshies occasionally needed to talk to someone about the vamp world they were part of so Josef knew a name, Dr. Linden. First name Sandra or something like that. He was given an appointment for nine the following evening. So here he was regretting his decision but too proud to back down and duck out, even though he had used the name Charles Fitzgerald instead of Josef Kostan.

And now it was too late because the door between the waiting room and the office was opening. A woman stood there. She was turned young, she looked about Josef's age. Josef sniffed unobtrusively and knew she was doing the same. Two hundred give or take, Josef thought. She was above average height so she would have been considered quite tall back then. She was fine-boned and slender with silvery fair hair and grey-green eyes. She wasn't strikingly beautiful but there was something distinctive about her. Josef wondered if her eyes matched her hair when she changed.

She was smiling slightly - a calm, pleasant expression. "Mr. Fitzgerald? I'm Dr. Linden. Please come in."

Her office was tasteful but neutral. A desk with bookshelves; two armchairs close together; another chair beside a ... "You actually have a couch," Josef said.

"It's a cliché, I know, but it is comfortable and useful for hypnosis. Sit wherever you like." Josef chose an armchair. Dr. Linden was wearing a suit, professional and quietly expensive. The skirt nearly reached her knees. It rose an inch when she sat and another inch when she crossed her legs. Good legs.

"How can I help?" She asked.

"Right to it, eh?"

"Whenever you're ready. We can talk about anything."

"How did you become a psychiatrist?"

"The brain was the new frontier in medicine and the study of mental and emotional issues was emerging. I was interested and I was in Vienna at the time. I met Sigmund Freud and studied with him and others."

"Impressive credentials."

"I keep current. I've been a psychiatrist three times. I go through medical school each time before I practice."

"May I ask when you were turned?"

"1824. I would say you were turned at least 150 years before that."

"1624."

"You are the oldest vampire I've met."

"I don't know any older than me. There may be some but we aren't acquainted. Do you have many vampires as patients?"

"A few. More humans, of course."

Silence. Josef liked her eyes and her mouth. They were studying each other. He wondered if she liked what she saw as much as he did. There was intelligence and humor in her face but she looked like she might have standards that were hard to meet. And why was he thinking of this appointment like a blind date? Maybe he should have tried to find a male shrink.

Her voice broke in. "Can you tell me why you made this appointment?"

"I suppose I'll have to eventually."

"The problem must be important for you to seek counseling but perhaps it isn't urgent?"

"I thought it was. No, it really is. But personal. Very personal."

"You could come back on Thursday. Now that we've met it may be easier to talk next time."

He felt a little frisson each time their eyes met. Or was he imagining it? Josef thought there was awareness on her part as well although it was nothing so obvious as flirting. He made another appointment.

And spent the next two days obsessing about Dr. Linden. Was he really going to open up to her? Was there something between them or was he a patient crushing on his therapist? Shouldn't that take longer to happen? By Thursday evening he was horny and tense.

Dr. Linden looked a little tense herself. There was a definite spark when they saw each other. He could see her making up her mind about something as soon as it happened. She went to her desk and wrote on a card which she handed to him. "I'm sorry that I'm unable to continue working with you," she said. "I'm referring you to a colleague."

Josef put the card in his pocket without a glance. "So I'm no longer your patient?"

She nodded.

"Good." He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to him. They kissed, eyes open, eyelashes almost touching. They undressed each other. He peeled off her thigh-high hose. She pulled down his silk boxers so he could step out of them. She was wearing tiny panties and a bra. Josef ripped off the panties and they moved to the couch. It was long and wide with no back, actually a chaise lounge.

Things progressed quickly. Josef barely had time to register that he had over-estimated his ability to hold off. It was moving too fast and his control was suddenly gone. No time to enter her and there wouldn't be much pleasure for her anyway so he thrust against her stomach and came. She offered her wrist when she realized what happened. He bit gratefully.

When he spoke, his voice was rueful. "Sorry about the quick trigger. It's been awhile and I got a little over-excited."

"It's all right," Sandrina said. "I got excited, too."

"But not nearly as productively," Josef replied. His hand moved between her legs, fingers exploring. Her thighs parted. He was very skillful. When she went over the edge, Josef returned her favor by pressing his wrist to her mouth.

When she was able to think again, he was propped on an elbow beside her. "I haven't even seen your breasts yet."

"I'm not very big."

"I'm interested in quality not quantity," Josef replied.

He unhooked the demi-pushup bra that was making him a little crazy and tossed it away. Her breasts weren't large but she was far from flat-chested. And the quality was definitely there: The shape, the texture of her skin, and her nipples ... Josef's mouth opened slightly as his fangs descended.

"I'll take the drooling as a sign of approval," Sandrina said.

His cock twitched and pushed against her leg. "And that makes it unanimous."

Sandrina smiled. "Reminds me of the American Civil War."

Josef raised his brows inquiringly.

"The South shall rise again," she said. "And it just did."

Josef laughed and then got serious about paying attention to the breasts he had neglected the first time.

Later he asked, "Do you know who I really am? Besides Charles Fitzgerald?"

"Josef Kostan."

"But we haven't met before, have we?"

"No, I recognized you from a magazine cover and other pictures."

"I don't know your first name."

"Sandrina."

"Unusual. I like it."

"My parents were Sandor and Irina."

"So your name is what your parents would be called if they were a celebrity couple."

"I never thought of that. Are you going to use the referral and see another psychiatrist?"

"No need. I'm cured."

"May I ask, of what?"

"I had ... performance problems."

"Sexual?" She sounded incredulous.

"Yes. I told you it had been awhile."

"It's been awhile for me, too."

"How long?"

"Actually, you're the first in this millennium."

"Eight years?!" Now Josef was incredulous.

"How about you?"

"This is a little embarrassing."

"I don't expect it to be eight years. That was a record for me. So, how long?"

"June."

Sandrina was silent for a moment, possibly with disbelief. "Of this year?" she asked evenly.

Josef nodded.

"Two months? You were worried because you hadn't had sex for two months?" Her voice was rising a little.

"It seemed like a very long time."

"I suppose you do need to keep in practice."

"That's right. I was concerned for my partners, not myself."

"And apparently you need regular release in order to avoid premature ejaculation."

"You had to mention that didn't you? It's hardly ever happened in 400 years."

"That's what they all say."

"I thought healthcare providers were caring and compassionate."

"You did redeem yourself with the follow-through. And the follow-up."

"I could use a little more redemption."

"Are you showing off?"

"No, I'm catching up."

Still later Josef asked if the bathroom off her office was a powder room only or included a shower.

"There's a shower," Sandrina said. "Is this your way of suggesting the next round?"

"I'd just like a shower," Josef lied. "But you go first. It's your office and I'm a gentleman."

Josef watched with pleasure as she crossed the room. He lay there feeling relaxed for the first time in months. He owed Mick for suggesting the psychiatrist even though Mick was joking. And Mick had been right about Josef wanting to be interested in a woman, not just sex. How did Mick know this stuff? A few months with Beth and he was a relationship expert.

Josef headed for the bathroom. "I'm not really a gentleman," he said when he stuck his head in the shower.

"I hope not. You're just in time. I couldn't drag out this shower much longer."

The entire bathroom would fit in the walk-in shower in Josef's master bath. The shower stall seemed small but it turned out to be just the right size for two people to brace themselves and not fall down.

Afterward they dressed slowly, putting on clothes that had been shed with haste a few hours before. Sandrina picked up her ruined panties. "You owe me a pair," she said, smiling.

Josef took the referral card from his pocket and threw it away. "Let's exchange personal numbers instead."

Josef went home, fed from a freshie and headed to his freezer even though it was still night. He had to get up earlier than usual. He was out shopping before noon, choosing very high-end lingerie. French-cut briefs, boy-leg hipsters, bikinis, thongs – all styles, colors and fabrics. They would be messengered to Sandrina at home when she got up in the afternoon. He went early to his office.

He planned to call Sandrina after her office hours. He was surprised and pleased when she called an hour after the package was delivered.

"A dozen pairs are excessive."

"I'm planning ahead."

"You're going to destroy more of my underwear?"

"I don't want to. But if they get in the way, I'll do whatever is necessary."

She laughed. "The matching bras are extravagant and unnecessary."

"They can be returned."

"Well, I wouldn't want to seem ungrateful."

"They're really more for me than you."

"Must I put on a pair of Victoria's Secret angel wings and give a fashion show?"

"Of course not, the wings are optional." Josef paused. "Will I see you later?"

"Oh yes. All of me."


	15. Crystal Beth

Beth's cell phone beeped. Mick put on a little vamp speed to reach it before it went off again. He spoke quietly. "Hello."

Josef's voice. "Why are you answering Beth's phone instead of sleeping in your freezer?"

"She's indisposed. Why are you calling my girlfriend on a Sunday instead of sleeping?"

"I'm calling from my freezer room. I'll be asleep as soon as we hang up. And I'm not calling your girlfriend, I'm calling my employee. A piece of manure is about to impact the oscillating blades and I need damage control. I want my PR person to deflect it or spin it. How sick is she?"

"She's not exactly sick. Can it wait until afternoon? She should be okay by then."

"Sure, it won't happen until tonight. What's wrong with Beth?"

"She still had some Black Crystal. She took it last night."

"You told me what happened last time. So you must have had a good night?"

"An amazing night. But the morning after is a little rough."

"What brought this on?"

"We were talking about Emma and Jackson being married for 150 years. Beth wanted to ... umm ... enhance the experience with vampire senses."

"She does recall that Emma and Jackson crashed and burned?"

"You couldn't resist that, could you?"

"Their relationship really did go up in flames."

"Are you finished?"

"Remember when we met Jim Morrison and The Doors? 'Light My Fire' was running through my mind while we watched them burn."

Mick sighed. "I was thinking of 'Smoke Gets in Your Eyes'."

"A more romantic choice, but you're as bad as I am."

"I wonder what The Cleaners' theme song would be. 'Taking Care of Business'?"

"Maybe 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun'. They seem to enjoy their work."

"We're both despicable."

"Another reason to be friends. Why were you and Beth talking about the Monaghans?"

"It came up when Beth mentioned being turned."

"Is that on the table?"

"Not yet but it will be eventually. Beth is 27 now. You know the old joke about being 29 forever."

"A vampire started that. So you're willing to turn her? Hey, 'Turn her' and 'Turner'. What's that called?"

"Homonym, maybe? I think I have to. I can't lose her. When she's ready I will be, too."

"Beth doesn't need to worry that what happened to the Monaghans would happen to you. Emma seemed stable but there was a recklessness that she couldn't always control. She was turned on a ship coming over from Ireland. Never knew who did it."

"But she wasn't feral like the doctor that Gerald Stovsky turned by accident."

"Being abandoned by a sire affects each one differently. It wasn't Emma's nature to be that openly vicious. But the wild streak made her unpredictable. She probably would have self-destructed long ago without Jackson."

"Thanks, Josef. Beth will appreciate knowing that."

"Tell her to take a couple of aspirin and call me in the evening. And confiscate her stash!"


	16. Sunday Morning

Josef and Sandrina were in bed with the papers when Josef's eye was caught by a small article that for him had big implications. "Oh, fuck me!" he said with feeling.

"Again?" Sandrina asked in a mock bored tone. She didn't look up from the section she was reading.

Josef smiled appreciatively but his mind was on the news. He thought for a moment then used his cell phone. He spoke fluent Japanese for a few minutes, ended the call and punched another number. Sandrina could hear both sides of the conversation so she knew he was talking to Mick. She and Josef had been seeing each other for two weeks when Josef arranged for Sandrina to meet his friends.

_"I'm nervous," she admitted._

_"You should be. Mick is a private eye and Beth was a reporter before working for me. They won't be able to resist grilling you. I'll try not to let it get out of hand but it may be a rough evening. They're very protective. No one is good enough for me."_

_He was so convincing that Sandrina believed him at first but then she caught on. "You overplayed your hand."_

_"Damn. I couldn't stop embellishing."_

_"What can I really expect?"_

_"They'll like you. I'll be lucky if they don't ditch me and be your friends instead."_

It went very well. She liked them and thought they liked her too. Mick St. John was possibly the nicest man – nice in the best sense of the word – that she had ever met. And Beth – sharp and sweet, beautiful and tough – would be an excellent vampire eventually, if Sandrina was reading the signs right.

Sandrina and Mick talked medicine. He was a medic in WWII and was interested in her experience with medical school. Sandrina could tell that Josef and Mick were as close as brothers. The relationship between Josef and Beth was more than employer-employee or friends. It wasn't sexual although they both admired each other. Almost a kinship, perhaps like cousins.

They had all spent several evenings together and Sandrina and Beth had met without the men. Sandrina had been an only child and her health was frail. She wasn't inherently shy but circumstances had isolated her. She had looked forward to her debut at 18. She had no particular desire for marriage but friends would be welcome. Within a year consumption was diagnosed and five years later she would truly have died but for Henri. Five years after that Henri was gone and she was alone again. She had been cautious ever since. Sandrina had acquaintances and colleagues rather than friends and confidants.

Sandrina was listening with half an ear to Josef's conversation with Mick. She had heard about Black Crystal and about the Monaghan incident. Her attention was caught by Josef's lie. When the call ended she asked, "Why did you tell Mick you were in your freezer about to go to sleep?"

Josef glanced at the cozy scene with newspapers scattered around. "Mick doesn't need to know my domestic arrangements."

"Are you ashamed of doing something millions of humans are doing?"

"No. I just don't want Mick to find out. I don't need the grief he'll give me."

"I wish you were a paying patient. I could get rich untangling your psyche."

"You've been banging my brains loose for weeks. That should help with the untangling."

"It's not a traditional therapy but it seems to help you."

"It's mutually beneficial. I saved you from an eight-year dry spell."

"And I saved you from impotence."

"I wasn't impotent. I just preferred my own company for awhile."

"Until you met me. And I could have slept with a lot of men anytime in those eight years."

"But you didn't. You were waiting for me."

"You're insufferably cocky."

"Did you mean to say that? Because cock-y in this context ..."

"You're impossible."

"Impossible to resist."

"Unbearable."

Josef stripped off his sleep pants. "I'm bare now."

"You're incorrigible."

"... Okay, I've got nothing for that. You have to use words I can work with."

They were laughing at the silliness of it. Since Josef was already naked, Sandrina pulled her camisole up and over and Josef pulled her tap pants down and off. They melted into each other.

Later Sandrina asked, "Want to go to a freezer?"

"Except for the temperature, I'm too comfortable to move," Josef replied lazily. "I need a room freezer."

"You've got four freezer rooms," Sandrina said sleepily.

"Not a room with a freezer, a room that is a freezer." Josef was excited. "Why didn't I think of this before? A walk-in freezer big enough for a bed. I know a vamp in construction. I'll call him tomorrow."

Sandrina drifted off, thinking of Josef and his enthusiasm for the next big idea. She had known soon after meeting him that she was in love. She also recognized that the relationship was unlikely to endure. She knew his reputation with women. She hadn't expected him to be so easy to love. He was good looking and witty and charming and fun but his intellect had surprised her. There were rumors of his ruthlessness and yet he had good friends that liked him, not his money. She would miss Beth and Mick as well when it ended with Josef. But she would enjoy it while it lasted.


	17. The Care and Feeding of Vampires

They slowed the horses to a walk to cool down after the gallop. There was a full moon and it was easy to see even without vamp vision. The horses didn't seem to mind vampires which was lucky, Josef had been known to say, since time would have hung very heavy walking for centuries while waiting for cars to be invented.

The stable owner came to meet them but Josef waved him away. "We have time tonight, we'll take care of them."

It was odd to see Josef handle saddle and tack and grooming a horse with such practiced ease. Elegant Josef with his designer suits and handmade shoes in grubby clothes and dusty riding boots. Mick was slower, competent rather than expert. He was born into an L.A. with automobiles, but it was also the era of Westerns so Mick grew up liking horses without knowing much about them. The horses had water and grain while they were groomed. Josef took two packages from his pocket and tossed one to Mick. They fed the horses apples and carrots. Josef never forgot the treats.

Mick had left his car at Josef's house and ridden to the stables in Josef's beat-up Land Rover, which Josef enjoyed as much as his Ferrari but for different reasons. They went back to the house for liquid refreshment.

"Beth told me she's going to Chicago with you next week."

"There's a meeting I need to attend in person, with a press conference which Beth will handle. I can get some freezer time in the air while we fly out Tuesday morning and we'll be back late Wednesday. Beth can have the rest of the week off to make up for the loss of any tender moments."

"We can go two days without sex."

"You can't be sure until you try. Does this mean you won't be having phone sex while she's gone and 'Missed you' sex when she's back?"

"I hadn't thought of that."

"I'm doing you a favor taking her away."

"Is Sandrina going?"

"She doesn't want to reschedule her patients for a two day trip. I'll be busy most of the time anyway."

Mick was interested. "How does her practice work?"

"She has a few human patients who don't know about vampires, but most of them do. Freshies or someone whose friend or family member was turned. An occasional vampire but that's rare. We're not an introspective bunch. Except you, before Beth. You were a psychiatrist's wet dream. No offense meant."

"Very little taken. Does Sandrina work days or nights?"

"She's on call for emergencies but her usual hours are 5-10 pm. That gives her most of the night free and most of the day on ice. The humans who don't know about vampires think she has late hours for their convenience."

"About this business trip, Beth said there's a banquet and you're going to eat."

Josef grimaced. "I have to pass for human this time."

"But you're a vampire. We can't eat."

"We can't taste food and we can't digest it but we can ingest it."

"How?"

"Drink plenty of non-blood fluids. Not all alcohol either. Water is good. Chew well and excuse yourself as soon as possible."

"I have a bad feeling where this is going."

"Find a private bathroom and throw up."

"That's disgusting."

"Also messy and undignified. But sometimes necessary. I'm in the public eye more than you. I can't always be 'Coming down with something' or 'On a special diet'."

"What does it feel like?"

"Going down or coming up?"

"Both, I guess."

"Eating doesn't hurt but it feels unnatural. It's a little uncomfortable. There's stuff inside you that doesn't belong. Vomiting is pretty much the same as for humans. It's terrible at the time but afterward you feel better."

"What if you don't throw up?"

"The longer you wait the worse you feel. And your body will reject it eventually. Actually, vomiting in public might not be a bad idea. Humiliating, but no one will urge you to eat anytime soon."

"How often do you have to eat?"

"Once or twice a year."

"So Beth is going to page you for an urgent phone call?"

"Yes. And when I get back to the table my plate will be cleared away and I'll skip dessert."

"Do you need blood right away?"

Josef's pale skin looked a little green. "That's the worst part. I can't feed for 24 hours. It ruins the taste." He shuddered. "You know, Coraline really was a bad wife and a worse sire. Didn't she teach you these things?"

"To be fair, I was pretty resistant. I think she gave up after covering the basics."

"After years of Coraline-bashing, this isn't the first time you've defended her recently. I thought you hated her."

"Kidnapping Beth was unforgiveable but on the other hand, I met the love of my life."

"When she was four and you were 63. And you spent 20 years keeping tabs on her. Beth didn't think that was a little creepy?"

"She went with 'Guardian angel' instead of 'Pedophile stalker'."

"Barking mad, both of them. At least Beth is crazy about you instead of just crazy."

Mick glanced at his watch and stood up. "She'll be home soon. Girl's night out."

"And I need to get cleaned up. Sandrina will be here soon."

"Thanks for the horse ride. Does Sandrina like to ride?"

"Yes." Josef smiled. "But not horses."


	18. Sex and the Single Vampire

Mick tried the door. It was unlocked and opened silently. He felt the cold air wash over him.

Josef's voice was grumpy. "I can hear you and smell you. Come in and shut the door. I'm not freezing the whole house, you know. What are you doing here?"

The room was dim with a faint glow from recessed lighting. Josef lay facedown on a very big, very comfortable looking bed. He was probably nude beneath the sheet pulled to his waist.

"One of your freshies called when you didn't get up at your usual time and didn't answer your cell phone."

Josef propped himself on his elbows. "I was trying to sleep in. Who called?"

"I'm not ratting her out. Besides, they were all worried. She told me it was over between you and Sandrina."

"And what, she thought I was offing myself in here?"

"She thought you might be a little depressed."

"My girlfriend is the psychiatrist, not my freshies. Must have been Ellie. She had a semester of psychology and thinks she can read me."

Mick noticed Josef hadn't said 'ex-girlfriend' and wondered if it meant anything. Josef was usually pretty precise about things like that.

"They do care about you beyond the business arrangement for blood." Mick was looking around. The room was small and simple and colder than a witch's tit in a brass bra. The bed was almost the only furnishing. "This is very civilized," he said admiringly.

"So that's why you came to the rescue. You haven't seen my room freezer yet. What do you think?"

"I think I need one. How much did it cost?"

"You can afford it. You have 27 million dollars."

"I thought it was 26 million."

"Still not reading the quarterly reports. Your net worth has increased." Josef turned over and moved to the side. He nodded at the bed. "Go ahead. Get comfortable."

Mick grinned, kicked off his shoes, and jumped on the bed. He lay on his back with his arms behind his head. "Cotton sheets. I would have thought silk."

"They're for company and you don't qualify."

Mick rubbed his cheek against the pillow. "I like the cotton. Crisp and cold."

"Yeah, yeah, it's the fabric of our lives. Didn't Ellie consider that I might actually be catching up on my sleep?"

"Apparently not. What happened with Sandrina?"

"It was mutual and amicable. It was just ... over."

Mick wasn't sure about that 'mutual'. He wondered whose idea it actually was. "And you don't mind?"

"I've been noticing human women lately."

"I detect a pattern to your interest. Vampire, human, vampire, human."

"When I'm with a vampire, after a while I start thinking of the advantages of a human. And vice versa."

"What do you miss about each?"

"It comes down to sex."

"Naturally. Go on."

"Vampires are stronger and extremely limber and I can be completely myself with them. No holding back, no need to be careful."

"And humans?"

"Circulation makes it a little better, more real. Hotter, wetter, blood pumping hard."

"Agreed. If and when Beth wants to be turned, I might notice a difference but I won't mind. For you, it sounds like switching back and forth is the solution."

"I've always thought so."

"Are you happy?"

Josef seemed to be giving the question serious thought. "Serial dating suits me. At least for now."

Mick noticed the absence of an absolute 'Yes' but knew it wasn't the right time to pursue it. "Do you treat the women well? Promise them anything you can't give? Do they know it's not going to last?"

"Yes, no, and yes. Although some may think it will be different with them."

"That's not your problem if you're honest with them."

"It's not a lifestyle that's admired lately. Everyone wants commitment."

"Also not your problem. It's your right to be unapologetically Josef."

"I think I'll go trolling for a human tonight. Not to date or feed from, just an uncomplicated fuck. An old-fashioned one night stand."

Mick sighed and closed his eyes. "I was wrong. It's your right to be Josef but you certainly should apologize for it."

"Did Beth come with you?"

"She's eating with the freshies. They were starting dinner when we arrived."

"Would she like to see the room freezer? She may be sharing one with you eventually."

"Sure, call and ask her to come up."

"Will she be shocked to find us in bed together?"

"I doubt it."

"What if I was doing something outrageous when she walked in?"

"Beth doesn't shock easily."

Josef grinned and reached for his cell. "Let's test that theory."


	19. Falling Apart

Josef left reluctantly for a business trip that he would normally have looked forward to. The limo stopped for Beth in front of Mick's building. Mick brought her bag down and kissed her goodbye. Josef had kissed Sandrina goodbye an hour ago. And that was the source of his reluctance. It was ridiculous: They had known each other only two months and he didn't want to be away for two days.

The banquet that night where he had to eat was as horrible as he anticipated. Beth waited outside his room while he puked, brushed his teeth and swished mouthwash. "I didn't think you could turn a whiter shade of pale," she said when he emerged.

He called Sandrina later. He knew he was indulging in self-pity but it was somehow comforting to feel like any human businessman who got sick while travelling and called home for sympathy.

The meetings went well and Beth handled the press conference like a pro. The trip was a success. And he couldn't wait for it to be over. The ride from the airport Wednesday night was the reverse of Tuesday morning. Mick was waiting at the curb and he and Beth went into a clinch as soon as she stepped from the limo. Josef tossed her bag on the sidewalk beside them and the driver headed home. Josef changed and fed and was at Sandrina's house when she came home after office hours. They were in bed five minutes later.

Afterward he lay with Sandrina curled beside him. And that's when it popped out with no conscious volition on his part. "I love you, Sandy."

There was a flicker of surprise in her eyes but no hesitation as she replied tenderly, "I love you, too, Josef."

He went to sleep happy. He woke up in a subconscious panic and almost immediately began behaving badly. If Sandrina noticed at first, she put it down to his temperament. Josef wasn't terribly moody but there was the occasional ill-humor. It became clear very soon that it was more than that. There were no outbursts, instead he was silent and more distant each day. Sandrina tried to talk to him; when he wasn't forthcoming she ignored his behavior thinking it would pass, not wanting to nag him. When it not only continued but got worse she tried to talk again. He had closed down completely by then and was unreachable. She was stunned by the speed with which their relationship had deteriorated. In little more than a week she took the only step left and broke it off:

"Something is wrong and you can't or won't tell me what it is or if it will get better. We're both unhappy. The situation isn't good for either of us." She had thought the ultimatum might break through to him but it didn't. There was something in his eyes that said he didn't want it to end but he didn't protest. He left, and it was over.

She didn't need her psychiatric training to understand what had happened. Any woman would know. It started when he told her he loved her. It had been unexpected. She suspected that he didn't use those words often if at all. She had been certain he meant it and she was pleased. She had allowed herself to hope they might have a future but that had been a mistake. He wasn't ready and might never be. He must have regretted telling her he loved her and the only thing he could do was withdraw until the relationship withered. He would go on to someone else and be careful never to let this happen again.

Beth called the next day wanting the four of them to get together. Sandrina told her calmly that she had ended it with Josef. Beth showed up later to get the whole story. She was hurt for Sandrina and furious with Josef. "The little prick!"

"Not really."

"Do not defend him," Beth snapped.

"I just meant it's not so little." Sandrina tried for a smile.

Beth hugged her. "I'm glad you can laugh. But it's true. Josef's only assets are money and a big cock."

"And you know I don't care about money."

"Again with the joking. But you don't fool me. This is killing you, isn't it?"

Sandrina nodded.

Meanwhile, Josef was in shock. He knew he had driven Sandrina to break up with him but now that it had happened he couldn't quite believe it. He went home and fed. He didn't usually confide in his freshies but Jackie was in rotation and had been with him a long time. He told her that it was over with Sandrina. Josef went to his new room freezer. It wasn't quite finished the last time Sandrina was here so they hadn't used it yet. Now they never would. He slept badly and decided to stay in bed. No reason to get up today. Or ever. He should have known the freshies would worry. Next thing he knew Mick was at the door. He pretended to be irritated but he was actually glad to see him.

He had told Mick he was going to pick up a human for the night. He drove out of L.A. to a club where he wouldn't be recognized. There were several possibilities and he quickly made his choice. She was looking for the same thing he was and maybe for the same reason. In the motel room they had barely started when he regretted it. He hadn't done this for nearly a year, since before Simone. Maybe he had outgrown it or maybe it was because she was a human who didn't know about vampires. That meant a condom and no biting. Biting wasn't a problem. He wasn't hungry anyway and he didn't lose control during sex with strangers. Except with Sandrina the first time they made love in her office. The condom was necessary because you couldn't tell a human to 'Trust me, there's no risk of disease or pregnancy.' He was faintly disgusted by the process. He wanted to leave but at this point the easiest way was to force himself to finish and get out.

At home he wouldn't let himself think about Sandrina. The human had been a mistake but that was probably because she didn't know about vamps. He had two social engagements in the next week. He took a human who knew what he was to one and a vampire to the other. He knew right away nothing was going to happen with either woman.

This time when he went home he allowed himself to think about Sandrina and what he had done. What was wrong with him? Ironically, Sandrina could have explained it. She understood these things. She especially understood him. But he should be able to figure it out. After all, until recently he had been sleeping with a shrink.

It started when he told her he loved her. Of course he meant it but saying it had surprised him. He just didn't do that. He had said it and meant it only once before, to Sarah. With Sandrina, he began acting like an asshole. He knew it and couldn't stop himself. Why? Fear? What was he afraid of? Betraying Sarah? He hadn't felt he was betraying her with the other women he had been with. But they hadn't meant anything and Sandrina did. It was more than that, though. If it worked out with Sandrina he would be happy and he didn't deserve happiness. Of course he did, he deserved everything. Except that, a small voice inside told him. He loved being a vampire. He had a good life. He enjoyed it and was usually content. He even had moments of happiness, mostly because of his friendship with Mick and now also with Beth. But with Sandrina the happiness would be more than momentary and what made him worthy of that? So he had made sure it wouldn't happen.

An old REO Speedwagon song ran through his mind:  
 _I can't fight this feeling any more_  
 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

Crashing through her door would probably not go over very well but crawling on the floor might work.

Having thought it through, he couldn't conceive of Sandrina forgiving him. She was compassionate but there was steel there as well. When they met he remembered thinking it might be difficult to live up to her standards. Well, he had failed miserably and there was no reason for her to give him another chance. It was the second time he had let a woman down but this time he could apologize, at least. He owed her that.

* * *

A/N: If you aren't familiar with 'Can't Fight This Feeling', check out the lyrics. It's an '84 power ballad that Josef would know from his party days. I think it mirrors his relationship with Sandrina. I've been trying to work 'A Whiter Shade of Pale' into a story. The song itself doesn't fit Josef's situation but I couldn't resist using the title line.


	20. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Mick felt the anticipation of glee as he entered Josef's office. "Sandrina was leaving the building as I arrived. I thought you broke up."

"We've seen each other a couple of times since then."

"A couple is twice."

"Four times, maybe five."

"How did you get back together?"

"She called and said she missed me."

"If I ask her, will the answer be the same?"

"Actually, she called back and said she missed me, too."

"So you called her first and left a message that you missed her."

"What's your point?"

"I just made it."

And there it was, the glee of catching Josef not in an absolute lie perhaps but a definite glossing of the truth to his advantage. To his credit, he always came clean when caught, and Mick was pretty sure Josef didn't get much past him anymore. Fifty years of friendship had given Mick some insight to the master manipulator that was Josef. Plus, Mick had been certain this break-up had affected Josef more than he admitted.

"So Sandrina was willing to take you back."

"I told you the break-up was mutual and amicable."

"I thought you were hunting humans for mindless sex."

"One human. It was an enjoyable night and then it was over."

Enjoyable wasn't the way Josef usually described these things. "Didn't live up to your expectations?" Mick asked.

"It was fine but once was enough."

Fine was an even worse description and once had never been enough for Josef. Mick decided not to let him off the hook. "And then you called Sandrina?"

"Pretty soon after that."

"Did you try dating humans again?"

"Kind of."

Well this is painful, Mick thought, I have to drag every word out of him. "What happened?"

Josef shrugged.

"Something must have changed your mind."

"I didn't really want to be with a human again after all."

"What about serial dating and non-commitment and pumping blood?"

"I missed her," Josef said quietly. "I missed Sandrina."

With that admission Mick couldn't keep pushing. "Well, I'm glad you worked it out. You guys seemed good together."

"I'm afraid Sandrina will become my next Lola."

"Are you going to give her a million dollars to poison vamps with silver and make drugs?"

Josef smiled a little. "I was thinking of the part where we got together every 10 years for mutual satisfaction."

"You don't want to get together with Sandrina every 10 years?"

"I'm hoping for something more frequent."

Mick was starting to realize how serious this was and what Josef was possibly trying to say. He should have caught on quicker but he wasn't used to uncertain or vulnerable Josef. "Are you in love with Sandrina?"

"If I'm not, it's the closest I've been since 1955."

"Since Sarah."

"It's a different feeling than I had for Sarah. But it might be even stronger."

Okay, Mick thought, a little wallowing is good but it's time for the tough love. "It sounds like you've got it bad this time. I hope you mean it. It would be good for you. That being said, don't over think it. Relax and enjoy it. She's already a vampire. That's one less complication."

Josef looked more like his usual self. "And she likes my room freezer."

"Who wouldn't?"

"How is yours coming along? Are you using my guys?"

"Of course. But the name 'Fly By Night Contractors' is not going to expand their customer base."

"They don't have to work much. They take occasional jobs and only for vampires. If a human thinks their name is whimsical and tries to hire them, they're too busy or too expensive."

"They're doing good work. It'll be finished by the end of the week."

"Beth probably won't want to sleep there all night but is she going to help break it in?"

"There has been talk of playing Eskimo. She got that fake fur outfit in Alaska. It must have been a premonition because she has no reason to wear it anywhere else in L.A."

"Will 'The Iceman Cometh'?"

"I certainly hopeth."

They were laughing when Josef's personal cell buzzed. He glanced at the ID. "Hi."

Mick could hear Sandrina very faintly as he got up and left. As he closed the door he heard Josef say, "I miss you, too."


	21. Starting Over

Having made up his mind to apologize to Sandrina, Josef didn't know if he was relieved or not to reach her voicemail. "It's Josef. I've been thinking about us and how it ended. My behavior was inexcusable. I'm sorry I hurt you. I wanted you to know that." Pause. "I miss you, Sandy."

He ended the call, wondering when he would hear from her. He was pretty sure she would call if only to acknowledge his message, maybe wish him a nice life. But it might be a day or two.

Two hours later Sandrina heard the first part of the message and thought Josef was calling only because he regretted how it ended, not that it did end. Then the long pause and "I miss you, Sandy" and she started to smile. Maybe it wasn't over after all. She didn't want to wait or make him wait. This was too important to play games. She called him back.

"I miss you, too."

Josef closed his eyes with relief. "I'd like to see you again."

"Will you talk to me? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yes." Josef had already decided he would have to. It was time.

"My house at midnight?"

Josef agreed. That night he told Sandrina about Sarah and how it had affected him. It was an explanation not an excuse.

"I'm so sorry, Josef. You must know logically, if not emotionally, that it wasn't your fault."

Josef nodded. "I guess emotional trumps logical."

"Yes, it would. But I'm impressed with how you worked it out. You have a fine analytical mind. You use it for financial risk and corporate strategy. This time you used it for an emotional issue. I think the hard part is done. You may not believe it yet because you've been living with it so long."

"So I'm going to be mentally healthy any time now?"

"I hope you'll be happier."

"I will be if we're together."

"I would like that very much. But we aren't going to sleep together right away."

"Of course not." Pause. "Why not?"

"I don't regret that our relationship was physical so soon. We both wanted and needed it. But this time we should go slower."

"How slow?"

"We'll know when it's time."

"I may not be a reliable judge."

"I was using the royal 'We.' I meant I'll know."

"And you'll let me know as soon as you know? Immediately?"

Sandrina was biting her lip to keep from laughing. "I'm glad to hear you sound like yourself again."

"The room freezer is finished."

"You are almost cute enough to change my mind."

"That 'almost' stings a little."

But Josef didn't really mind the moratorium on sex. He figured it would only be a few weeks and he didn't feel like Sandrina was punishing him. It was a good idea. He was easily distracted when sex was on the table. Or in bed. Or against the wall. He had just made the case against himself. Okay, rephrase: He was easily distracted if sex was a possibility. If it wasn't going to happen he could concentrate on other aspects of the relationship.

So Josef and Sandrina dated platonically. And secretly. He didn't tell Mick and Sandrina didn't tell Beth. This interlude was just for them. After the initial break-up and commiseration, Mick and Beth were giving them some space to let things settle. Sandrina and Josef talked. They had talked before but nothing too deep. Josef even helped Sandrina with her gardening. She was landscaping her yard and she knew a lot about trees and shrubs, bushes and plants. Josef got a little interested.

When they weren't talking, he thought about Sandrina and how suited they were to each other. Josef loved the modern world and had adapted to each new age extraordinarily well but he related to Sandrina and she to him. The world had changed far more in the past century than in the 300 years before that, which made Josef and Sandrina practically the same generation. They shared customs and culture that no one else understood. And languages. They spoke two dozen between them, 15 in common. A few were dead languages or an old dialect few people knew anymore. It was an effective way to communicate privately. At first Josef had regretted not meeting Sandrina sooner but he knew now that he wouldn't have appreciated her qualities earlier, and his younger self wouldn't have appealed to Sandrina.

Their personalities complemented each other. Josef was a control freak and he had the power to control almost everything around him. But his self-control was sometimes shaky. He was impulsive and fond of flamboyant gestures. Sandrina had a great deal of self-control but much less power to exert that control externally.

Inevitably Josef began to worry about their future. He wanted this to last but forever was a long time. Was it possible they would drift apart; would he take her for granted? He didn't want it to end like him and Lola, paths crossing occasionally, with lust but no real feeling. He couldn't let that happen.

Then came the day when Mick saw Sandrina leaving Josef's building and found out they were back together. When Sandrina called, Josef told her about Mick. That night at his house, Sandrina arrived wearing jeans and his shirt. A shirt he left at her place weeks ago. It was too big, of course. She had left the bottom buttons undone and tied the tails at the waist. The collar was slipping down her shoulder, revealing a delicate collarbone. He could tell it was time. The room freezer was waiting.

_Sandrina had worn some of his clothes before and he liked seeing her in them. Once she had pulled on his silk boxers. They were in danger of sliding down her hips so she unhooked the suspenders from his pants and clipped them on. Then she sat on a mat in the lotus position and meditated. He lay on the bed watching the silk against her thighs. Her nipples were peeking out from the suspenders. Five minutes later he couldn't stand it any longer. He jumped out of bed and picked her up. "I was almost on a higher plane of consciousness," she protested. "I'll get you there faster," Josef promised. And he had._

This time – their first time in three weeks – was more intense, more fun, more everything. But there was one more thing on Josef's mind. Afterward he said, "I've been wondering if I should tell you about something I did. If it will make me feel better to confess but make you feel worse to know."

"I'm always trying to get you to talk. You can tell me anything."

"The night after we broke up I picked up a human for a one-night stand."

"Fucking to forget. That sounds like you. Apparently it didn't work."

"I called her Sandy when I came."

"Ouch. How did she take that?"

"She introduced herself when we met but I wasn't paying attention. Turns out her name was Cindy and she thought I misheard her in the noisy club."

"You lucky bastard."

"I'll never do it again."

"I don't blame you. How much humiliation can you take?"

"You have a very snide side."

"I'm entitled. I'm not the one who slept around."

"It was one time with one girl and it was the worst sex of my life."

"That's why I can forgive you so easily. I know you didn't have a good time."

* * *

The next day at work Beth went to Josef's office before leaving for the day. "I'm glad you and Sandrina are together. Your relationship isn't my business but I'm concerned anyway. I don't want Sandrina to be hurt again. It's your turn."

She tossed something at Josef that he caught instinctively. And dropped immediately. "Son of a bitch!" He looked at the welt on his hand then at the silver necklace on his desk. "I already apologized to Sandrina, you know."

"Just a reminder that the sisterhood looks out for each other."

Josef used a pen to pick up the necklace and hand it to Beth. "Point taken."

"Mick and I are going to that jazz club he likes on Saturday night. Do you and Sandrina want to come along?"

"Probably."

"You want to meet us there or stop by our place first?"

"We'll stop by at nine."

"See you then." She patted his hand. "Sorry about that."

Later at Sandrina's house Josef said "Your friend - also known as my director of corporate relations - came to my office and threw a silver necklace at me."

"Did she miss?"

Josef held up his hand. "I caught it."

"I don't see anything."

"It's still red. And my hand is numb."

"Sandrina kissed the very faint pink mark then slowly licked it. "Is that better?"

"My hand isn't. But there's some feeling lower down."

Sandrina glanced at his groin. "I'm sure there is. Do you want some blood to make sure you're ready for anything that comes up?" She poured him a glass.

Josef sipped it, looking out at the back yard. "Would that viburnum do better in the other corner? I could transplant it this weekend." He stopped as if he suddenly heard himself. He turned around and saw Sandrina smiling. "Oh god, what have I become?"

"My yard boy, apparently."

"That's demeaning."

"No, it's not. Think of Lady Chatterley's lover."

"He was a gamekeeper not a yard boy."

"I hereby promote you to chief gardener and keeper of the grounds."

Josef bowed with the courtly grace of a bygone century. "I feel worthy of you, my lady. Let's get naked."

They did. And they had a very good time. Afterward Josef asked seriously, "So, the viburnum. Move it or not?"


	22. Birthday Girl

Josef and Mick were at Josef's house waiting for Sandrina and Beth to return. Mick sipped his Bloody Mary - O positive, hold the tomato juice. "I thought you didn't celebrate birthdays."

"I don't. It's Sandrina's birthday."

"And you gave her a spa night for two. Beth appreciates it, but Sandrina's skin and hair will never change."

"It's about the pampering."

"Beth showed me a brochure. Pampering isn't the word I would use. Grotesque torture comes to mind. Women enjoy this?"

"They love it."

"There were pictures of zombie-like creatures with huge empty eyes and slimy bodies."

"That would be the face masque, cucumber slices and seaweed wrap."

"We could vamp out in public and be less scary. That place must be like the produce aisle of a grocery: Lemons, melons, cucumbers. Plus oatmeal and egg whites."

"How do you know about produce?"

"I pick up things for Beth."

Josef was amused. "You shop?"

"Beth is human and she has to eat. If she's working late - for you by the way - I pick up a few things."

"Food items only or are feminine products included?"

"It's been known to happen."

"I must change Beth's hours so it happens more often."

"Please do. I've been a little cocky lately and nothing is more humbling than a guy at the checkout with tampons and a pint of Ben & Jerry's." Mick paused. "Is it indelicate to ask how old is Sandrina?"

"209 going on 25."

"You were turned at the same age?"

"Yes, and we were born 200 years apart, 1599 and 1799."

"I assume she chose to be turned."

"Yes, but there was another factor. She was dying of consumption."

"Now known as tuberculosis."

"As a human she had never been very strong. And women's lives were restricted. She hadn't been anywhere or done anything and it was all going to end in a few months. When the opportunity arose, she decided to live drinking blood instead of die coughing it up."

"Who was her sire?"

"That's the interesting part and I hope you won't hold it against her. You're cousins. She was turned by a brother of Coraline."

"Not Lance?"

"Oh hell no. It was the youngest brother, Henri. The only decent one of the bunch, actually. They must have run low on the asshole gene by the time he came along."

"Sandrina's not French, is she? How did they meet?"

"She's Swiss. She was sent to a sanatorium in the Alps. The air is supposed to be good for the lungs. But it was too late, she was really there to die. Henri was there for the cold weather."

"Isn't 'The Family' supposed to approve all turnings? Coraline got in trouble over me."

"Henri didn't tell Sandrina what he was at first. He got permission then offered her the chance."

"He does sound decent. The family didn't object?"

"Henri didn't always get along with them. No big feud, he just avoided them. He liked being a vampire but he didn't have the same sense of entitlement as the rest of the family. He had never turned anyone. They were all allowed to turn a servant but Henri didn't. And they could turn the occasional lover or someone who would increase the family wealth and influence."

"So Sandrina was an asset to them?"

"No. Her family line was excellent but not powerful. Impoverished nobility was the term then. I think the family saw Henri's request as a sign that the lost sheep was returning to the fold. It wasn't but they didn't realize it until later. Sandrina not having money or power was an advantage five years later when Henri died. The family left her alone."

"What happened to Henri?"

"Officially he was killed by an enemy of the family. But Henri had become more outspoken. I wonder if the family got fed up and eliminated a liability."

"So Sandrina was alone after five years as a vampire."

"She was devastated. But Henri was a good sire. He taught her well. Sometimes I wish she needed me more."

"Feeling protective?"

"I guess so."

"I don't think a clinging vine would appeal to you long-term. And 'Josef all sweetness and light' would get old fast."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you and Sandrina got back together you've been ... nice. You're not Sears, I don't need to see the softer side of Josef on a regular basis."

"Did I mock you for being sappy over Beth?"

"Yes. You still do."

"Fair enough. 'I may be love's bitch but at least I'm man enough to admit it'."

"Who said that? Because you did not just make it up."

"Spike on Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"You watched that show?"

"I make it a point to check out television, movies and books about vampires. Gotta know what the public is being told about us."

"How was it?"

"Perfect."

"Really? They got everything right?"

"Of course not. It was perfect because it was great entertainment and they got everything wrong. Stakes, sunlight, holy items."

"So our secret is safe from Slayer fans."

"I'm telling you, we owe Joss Whedon a favor for misleading an entire generation."


	23. Birthday Present

"I'd like to celebrate the anniversary of your birth," Josef told Sandrina.

"You don't do birthdays. Neither do I."

"I don't celebrate my birthday. I would be celebrating yours."

"That's a fine distinction. Vampires tend not to celebrate holidays and special occasions for good reason. You know what some humans are like after a few decades of holidays. Multiply the madness by centuries."

"I only want to celebrate this first year we're together."

"What about a year of holidays? It might be fun if there are costumes. You could be a turkey for Thanksgiving and an elf for Christmas and Cupid for Valentine's Day."

"You've already seen me naked with a bow and arrow. And don't change the subject. I'm serious about your birthday."

"All right, but I don't want you to spend a lot on a present."

"I have a lot to spend."

"That's not the point. For example, don't just go out and buy me a car because you can afford it."

Josef, who had been planning a visit to a dealership, asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'd like you to think of something special but not too expensive."

"The office Christmas exchange has a 50 dollar limit. Is that cheap enough?"

Sandrina smiled. "It's not the actual amount that matters. It's the thought."

* * *

Josef was bitter as he reflected on whether, just possibly, his Sandrina was a little high-maintenance. Why did he have to be in love with a woman who wanted him to talk and feel and share and think? Why had he even wanted to celebrate her birthday? Because he thought he had the perfect gift nailed, that's why. Sandrina was with him a few weeks ago when he was looking at cars. She had admired a Porsche. Not in a hinting way, just a passing observation. It was a very decent vehicle but not out of the ordinary. In L.A. anyone might be driving a Porsche. But if Sandy liked it, she should have it. Except that she had shut down that option. Instead she wanted him to find her something meaningful for 5.95 at a discount outlet.

He knew what she was trying to do. He was supposed to choose something she might not even know she wanted and probably wouldn't get for herself. Like a Porsche! He sighed and scrapped the car idea. He was pretty sure jewelry was out of the running as well. A handful of diamonds in a bracelet and earrings would be on the same level as a car, ostentatious and obvious. What did that leave? Money didn't mean much to Sandrina. She appreciated having enough and knew its value in making life comfortable but she wasn't extravagant. She owned her home and had good clothes. She had extravagant moments but overall she lived modestly from choice, not because she couldn't afford it. Like Mick. Those two were a pair. If Josef hadn't managed his finances, Mick would be living fang-to-vein, renting in a trailer park and driving a beater. Okay, a slight exaggeration. Mick was better than the average human at handling money. Still, he would not be driving a Mercedes and living in the penthouse of a building he probably didn't know he owned. But Mick had other talents and, since he had been living with Beth for five months, thinking like a woman might be one of them. Josef called Mick and asked for ideas.

Mick hesitated. "I can't."

Josef knew right away what had happened. "She got to you already?"

"She asked me not to help. Because she knows you can do this yourself."

"I should give her a savings bond that doesn't mature for a century!" Josef hung up. He was on his own.

He worried about it for a few days. He overheard two human women talking about a spa day. Vampire women were lucky, no need to waste time and money staving off deterioration that would never happen ... wait a minute ... just because she didn't need it didn't mean she wouldn't enjoy it. Most women loved that kind of thing and while Sandy was not 'Most women,' Josef thought she would fall in the majority on this. She got manicures and pedicures and the occasional massage but he didn't think she would go to a spa by herself. It seemed to be something two or more girlfriends would do together. Sandrina hadn't had a close friend until recently. She and Beth could go. This was sounding better and better. L.A. was a town that catered to every whim no matter how unnecessary. Was it possible someone was already making money off of vampire women? Josef asked a female vamp officer in his company and the answer was yes. A spa for vamps but humans were welcome. It was perfect. And not cheap. A night for two – in at 9 pm and out by 5 am – was pricier than he expected. That suited Josef.

Now for the timing. Sandrina's birthday was on a Monday but she and Beth would want to go on a Saturday night. He would tell her early in case they wanted to go before her birthday. That had the added benefit of getting it over sooner because he was suddenly a little nervous that it wasn't as good an idea as he first thought.

But it was. Sandrina loved it. And expressed her appreciation in bed in such a way that Josef remarked, "I feel like it's my birthday."

"Just wait until it really is," Sandrina replied. "I know you've had a hard time lately."

"I'm always hard around you. Oh, you meant choosing a present. That was nothing. You're easy to buy for."

Sandrina and Beth decided to go to the spa the Saturday before her birthday. Josef called Mick. "You want to bring Beth to the house? The limo will take them to the spa. We can swill blood, watch sports and scratch ourselves while the womenfolk get purtied up."

"Good times," Mick agreed.

* * *

After Mick and Beth left early Sunday, Josef and Sandrina retired to the room freezer where Sandrina said, "My birthday isn't until tomorrow but you won't make me wait, will you?"

"Wait for what?"

"My other present."

"What other present?"

"The car. Can I have the keys now, please?"

Josef was steaming. "You didn't want me to spend a lot! You specifically told me not to get a car!"

"But you bought it anyway. I know you."

Josef sighed and opened a hidden compartment. He tossed her a key fob. "I sincerely hope my rivals can't read me so easily."

They dressed enough for decency and went to the many-stalled garage to take a look. And then a short test-drive before returning to the room freezer for the day. Sunday afternoon Josef kissed Sandrina goodbye and waved her off in the new Porsche. She had an evening symposium and would stay at her own house Monday. Josef would meet her there.

Josef went back to the room freezer and opened another hidden compartment. Sandrina had guessed about the car which Josef had half-expected, but this would be a surprise for her on Monday night. He took out a jeweler's box. It held a ruby in the rare color known as pigeon blood red. The perfect stone was cut in the shape of a heart and hung from a platinum chain. It was large enough to be very noticeable but not big enough to be gaudy. Josef had wondered if the heart shape was too hokey. The jeweler assured him a heart was always in style. Who you gave it to determined if it was appropriate. Josef went with the heart. The facets caught the light and made it seem as if the ruby heart was pulsing. Worth more than the unbeating one in my chest, Josef thought, but they both belong to Sandy.


	24. History Lesson

"Salute."

"En garde."

The ballet of blades began: Advance – lunge – thrust – parry – riposte – parry – slash. Movements so quick epees and bodies blurred. Josef had speed, skill and 400 years of strategy. His body itself was like a blade: Slim, flexible, tempered steel. Mick's body was denser but graceful, a trifle slower but he had more power and a longer reach.

Josef's centuries of experience would give him the edge in almost any encounter but under his tutelage Mick had learned in a few decades to be a worthy opponent. Mick made Josef work for every point and occasionally surprised the hell out of him besides.

There was no protective gear in sight and they had long ago learned to save their clothes from rips and bloodstains by wearing only gym shorts. They circled barefoot in the room Josef had made into a fencing salon. Minor injuries were ignored, they stopped only if bleeding was severe.

Beth and Sandrina liked to watch sometimes but since they were mostly interested in the possibility of gym short slippage they had been banned from serious practice sessions.

After a couple of hours Mick and Josef showered in the adjoining locker room, dressed, and went to Josef's study for drinks.

"Why do we always fence or golf or ride horses?", Mick asked. "How about basketball or boxing or the shooting range?"

"Because I like to win and you're better at those. But I see your point. No need to get into a rut. How about archery?"

"Archery sounds like something you grew up doing."

"No, I picked it up in the early 19th century."

"But you're good at it?"

"Sandrina is better. It was one of the few sports for women. She also paints watercolors, embroiders and plays the pianoforte."

"She's expert at all that?"

"No, she's pretty bad at everything but archery. But those were a young lady's accomplishments 200 years ago and back then you didn't step too far out of the station you were born to."

"What about you? When your office was bombed and I thought you were dead I realized I only know bits and pieces of your life."

"You know I was born in 1599 and turned before my 25th birthday."

"And you know I was born in 1922 and turned at 30 on my wedding night. You know almost all of my 85 years. Stop being mysterious. Start talking."

"But I'm 409," Josef complained, "It'll take forever."

"Theoretically we have forever. But I don't mean every detail. Hit the high points. What's one important thing from the 1600s?"

"I avoided the Spanish Inquisition."

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!"

"I wouldn't have expected you to be a Monty Python fan."

"I love PBS and the BBC. Besides, how did you recognize the quote?"

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Continue."

"Europe wasn't very vamp friendly just then and it was time for me to disappear for awhile so I went to Japan."

"Shogun."

Josef stared. "I thought you spent the '70s in your apartment brooding about being a vampire. Now I find you were watching British comedy and American mini-series."

"I'm a product of the TV generation. But I haven't watched much since the late '80s."

"The only entertainment used to be war or religion. And they were pretty much the same what with the Inquisition and the Crusades, which thankfully were before my time."

"How long were you in Japan?"

"Maybe 20 years. Then I went to India. I can't remember why that seemed like a good idea. It's nicer now but I did not see it at its best. No air conditioning or freezers, of course. Hot, dirty, smelly, with insects and disease."

"You can't get sick from human disease."

"But the humans can. Do you think leprosy improves the flavor of lunch? Europe was just as bad with the outbreaks of plague. And the ignorance and superstition. Someone decided cats were evil and brought sickness so they started killing cats. And of course the plague spread because there were fewer cats to kill the rats that carried the plague."

"Okay, touchy subject. Hey, what about your marriage? You went to war to get out of it."

"Ah, yes, Waterloo in 1815."

"You 'died' at the Battle of Waterloo? So you met your Waterloo."

"Original," Josef said scathingly. "I've never heard that before."

"I couldn't resist."

"Try harder."

"Was it the King of England who asked you to make a political marriage?"

"Actually, I was on the other side."

"Napoleon made you get married?"

"Boney was Emperor not King. It was one of his few remaining allies. The country doesn't exist anymore."

"But you met Bonaparte?"

"Of course. But more importantly I met Josephine. She was my only Empress."

"Are you making this up? All these famous people you've known or fed from?"

"It wouldn't be beyond me, but no. Everything really happened."

"That's incredible." Mick was serious. "I told Beth what a loss it was when we thought you were gone. I do not want to lose a friend I've had for 50 years."

Josef was serious too. "I can't count the number of friends I've lost over the centuries, but you're the one I would miss forever."

"Are we having a moment here?"

"It had to be said. Once."

"What if one of us almost dies again?"

"We suck it up and let the women cry."


	25. A Little Less Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, there isn't much dialog. It's mostly internal Josef. And not funny. I couldn't bring it with this subject matter, but felt it needed to be written.

On Friday evening Josef Kostan decided to change his future forever.

A few weeks before when Sandrina started spending more time at the house he suggested she leave some things so she wouldn't have to bring everything with her when she stayed over. She agreed but she hadn't left much yet. Josef wasn't satisfied with the arrangement but didn't feel he could change it until he dealt with his past.

He called Mick and asked to stop by. Mick might show up at Josef's office later but he didn't want to wait. Besides, he was calling in a promise so Josef went to him. Mick didn't ask if Josef was sure. He knew Josef wouldn't make this decision lightly. His only question was, "How soon?"

"Can you be ready by morning?"

"Yes, I'll see Guillermo tonight."

Josef called his pilot and told him to have the plane ready at 9 am.

"Beth will want to go, if you'd like her to be there."

Josef nodded. "I'll pick you up at 7 am."

Josef went to his office and arranged to be away for a few days. Then he timed his arrival at Sandrina's office after her last patient. Josef had told her about Sarah when they got back together. She had only one comment, "I don't want you to do this because you think I need or want or expect it."

"I'm not. It's for me and for Sarah. It's time. It's actually past time."

Josef went home to pack. He made a few calls including one to Paula. He told her to expect him and the couple she met a year ago. He had some blood, but not from a freshie. Josef didn't hate bagged blood as much as he let Mick believe. It wasn't his favorite but there were times when he didn't want human interaction while feeding.

* * *

Mick and Beth were waiting when the limo pulled up the next morning. Beth got in first and kissed Josef's cheek. Mick just nodded. He had a small case with him that he didn't let the driver put with the luggage. They were silent on the way to the airport and during takeoff. Then Mick asked if he wanted to know the arrangements. Josef did, so Mick explained briefly.

In New York Josef could feel his entire being clenching for the ordeal ahead. He actually welcomed it. This shouldn't be easy. Paula greeted them quietly. Josef thought she probably realized this wasn't just another visit. They all went to Sarah's room where a lovely young woman remained unchanged, unmoving.

Mick and Beth excused themselves and went to their room. Josef took Paula to a small sitting room and gently told her she would be retiring. She was tearful but didn't break down. Josef told Paula to spend whatever time she wished with Sarah that evening. He would stay with her all night after Paula went to bed.

Mick and Beth came in later to say goodnight. There was little to say or do. This was simply something to get through. Josef spent the night alternating between the chair in the corner, pacing the room, and lying on the wide bed beside Sarah. He missed Sandrina, and then felt guilty for thinking of her while watching Sarah.

Paula came in early to take care of Sarah for the last time. Josef showered and changed. They gathered again in Sarah's room. After thinking about this in theory for two days, suddenly it was all too real. Josef reached out and turned off the blood supply. His hand trembled a little and Beth took it. Paula was holding his other arm.

There was a permanent shunt in Sarah's arm. Mick clamped off and removed the blood drip. He was a medic in WWII but they didn't have equipment like this. Mick probably studied a similar machine; maybe Guillermo arranged for him to practice on one. That's what Mick would do to make sure this went quickly and smoothly. He inserted a syringe and glanced at Josef. Josef nodded and Mick pressed the plunger. A powerful narcotic entered Sarah's body. It would render a human unconscious in seconds and was known to work even on vampires as a painkiller. If there was any spark left in Sarah, locked deep inside, Mick would make sure she didn't suffer.

The second syringe. This time an extremely strong solution of silver nitrate flooded Sarah's system. Josef knew he and Mick were watching for any sign from Sarah. There was nothing. There hadn't been anything for more than five decades.

There were no vital signs to check but Mick had experience with vampires and silver nitrate from Lola's factory. Paula and Beth were crying a little, softly. Josef was numb and empty. It seemed incredible now, and incredibly foolish, that he let this go on for so long. Human or vampire, we find ways to punish ourselves. This was what Josef could afford to do to himself, but he also did it to Sarah. He felt relief begin to fill the emptiness.

Mick quietly said it was over. Paula kissed Sarah's forehead and left the room. Beth hugged Josef, Mick put an arm around his shoulder. They left him. Josef kissed Sarah for the last time and said he was sorry. She would always be a regret but he had to stop carrying her just as Mick had to stop carrying Coraline.

Arrangements had been made with a vampire-friendly mortuary. When Josef left the room, Mick took two attendants in and they removed Sarah's body to the waiting hearse. There was a car as well. Paula didn't want to witness the next part so Josef, Beth and Mick were driven to the crematorium where Sarah's body was fed to the flames. The ashes would be ready by late afternoon. The car took them back to Waverly Place.

Josef went to his freezer. He was finally tired enough to sleep. He hadn't cried yet and was beginning to doubt that he would but there were frozen tracks on his face when he woke up.

A limo from the mortuary took the four of them to the cemetery. An attendant holding the urn of ashes sat up front with the driver. The Whitley's had chosen to leave an empty plot between them for the beloved daughter they never knew was in limbo for 53 years. It was time for Josef to give her back to them. The interment service was short and then it really was over.

* * *

Monday was for paperwork. In addition to a generous pension, Josef signed over the townhouse to Paula to live in or sell as she wished. It had never been a home to him and he didn't want to own it any longer.

That night Mick and Beth had their long-delayed night out in New York. They didn't want to leave Josef alone so he joined them for a drink. It was almost like any other evening together except Sandrina wasn't with them. After an hour Josef insisted they continue the night without him.

They flew home the next day. Josef called Sandrina that night. She asked only if he was all right. He told her he would be.

Josef went to Sandrina's house the next night and told her about New York. He didn't stay and she didn't expect it.

Two days later he asked her to come to the house. He took her hand and kissed it in an old-fashioned courtly gesture they both grew up with. Josef was serious as he told her what he had come to realize in the past months. "You are the calm center of my existence."

She smiled slightly as she replied, "And you are the spinning center of mine."

Josef smiled too. "I need calm and you need chaos. Good thing we have each other."

"A very good thing."

They made love for the first time in two weeks. Afterward Josef asked Sandrina to live with him and she said yes.


	26. Moving On

Josef was increasingly dissatisfied in his relationship with Sandrina. Not because it wasn't going well, it was great. But it wasn't enough. The irony did not escape him that two months earlier he would have been thankful for any relationship with her. Now he already wanted more. They had known each other only four months but they seemed to have fast-forwarded through the usual ups and downs of a normal relationship. Another irony since they, unlike humans, had all the time in the world. But this was right. It was different with Sandrina. He was different with Sandrina.

Josef was ready for the next step except for one thing: Sarah. As he and Sandrina grew closer he regretted more and more the limbo he had placed Sarah in. At first it had seemed logical. She would wake up on her own or some way would be discovered to help her. It would happen next week, next month, next year. He no longer believed that was possible. And even if it was, it couldn't be the same between them. He still loved Sarah but it was a different love than he felt before. If he got a call from New York that Sarah was awake, he would go there immediately. He would do what he could to make the situation right. He would take care of her forever if necessary, but from a distance. Because he would choose to be with Sandrina now.

And how would Sarah feel about him and what he had done? He was becoming more critical of the impulse that led to maintaining her all these decades. Too much money and no Mick to stop him. The decision was suddenly there in Josef's mind that it was time to take Mick up on the offer he made six months ago. Josef knew it wasn't as sudden as it seemed. He had probably considered it when Mick first mentioned it, and had been thinking of it since meeting Sandrina. Subconsciously of course.

When should it happen? "If 'twere done, 'twere best done quickly." The words from The Scottish Play were appropriate. Josef was 15 when he met Shakespeare. The Bard died a year later but his work had endured.

Josef called Mick.

* * *

Four days later Josef was back in L.A. and everything was different. He called Sandrina that first night and went to see her the next night. He asked her to come to the house two days later, then spent his time planning the evening.

They had talked about Sarah and New York and they might talk about it again someday but he didn't want to rehash it so soon. Best to have some something to do in case it was a little awkward being together again. He didn't think it would be but he wanted to do something Sandrina would like anyway. Dinner and a movie, the classic date. The freshies would provide one and he would provide the other. Josef thought a movie they had seen before would be better than taking a chance on something new. He settled on 'Love Actually.' He had heard Sandrina and Beth talking about it but Sandy hadn't seen it recently. It was a chick flick but also funny. Josef could sit through it again.

When it ended, Sandrina kissed him. "You remembered it's one of my favorites. Thank you, Josef."

He took her hand and raised it to his lips. Strange that such a formal gesture back in the day was so intimate. Centuries ago, that was often as good as it got. "You know I enjoy a little drama and danger in life. It's why I like my work so much. But I didn't know until we met that I need a break from that. I need your calm. I need you."

"My life has been too quiet and orderly," Sandrina replied. "You provide just enough chaos to make things interesting."

He carried her up the stairs to the room freezer. There was a new depth when they made love that made Josef decide not to put off what he wanted to ask. He had thought it might be too soon after Sarah but, like most things with Sandrina, this was right.

"Come live with me and be my love and we will all the pleasures prove," Josef said.

"Christopher Marlowe."

"I'm glad you recognize the poet but it's a question, not just a quote."

"Why do you want us to live together?"

"Is this a test?"

"No. I should have said right away that the answer is yes. But I would like to know why, if you can tell me."

Josef knew instinctively but he hadn't articulated it even to himself. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I don't want to be alone knowing you're out there and we could be together." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Remember the airport at the end of the movie with the Beach Boys playing? That's me. God only knows what I'd be without you. And I don't want to find out."

Sandrina was a little misty-eyed. "Okay, you passed."

"I knew it was a test," Josef grumbled. "Do I get to know why you want to live with me?"

"You're rich and good in bed."

"I need more."

"You're very rich and extremely good in bed."

"Too obvious. Keep going."

Sandrina got serious. "You are a 400 year old vampire. You can be ruthless and cruel and vicious ..."

"I changed my mind. You had me at 'Good in bed'."

"You have to hear the whole thing. You can be ruthless and cruel and vicious if circumstances require it. In the past you were probably all those things regardless of the circumstances. But now you aren't. Vampires don't usually change much. It's our nature to remain the same. And when we do change, it's rarely for the better. Our worst traits tend to dominate over time. But not you. Your best traits have dominated."

"I'm flattered but I also feel a little wimpy. You won't tell anyone else?"

"It's just between us."

"We're going to have a good life together."

"If you don't screw it up."

"I'll never have the last word again, will I?

"I think that would be best, don't you?"

"If I say 'Yes' then I'll have the last word."

"Agreeing with me is the exception."


	27. The Matchmaker

Josef stood in the master suite frowning at an object in his hands. It was a few days before Christmas and Sandy was moving into the mansion. Her jewelry armoire was sitting in the middle of the bedroom and Josef, ever curious, couldn't resist taking a look. The typical trophy wife had more jewelry than Sandrina but still, in 200 years - several decades of them as an antique dealer - she had acquired an impressive collection. The most recent piece was the ruby heart from Josef for her birthday.

"What are you looking at?" Sandrina was at his elbow.

"I've never seen you wear this."

"The chain is worn and I'm afraid it will break but it's the original and I don't want to replace it. Besides, it's old-fashioned and too big."

It was true. Although the workmanship was very fine, it was an oval about 5x3 inches. It was larger and more ornate than the watch locket Josef had with a picture of Lola. Instead of photographs the locket contained beautifully painted miniatures of a handsome man and a lovely woman.

"Are these your parents?"

Sandrina nodded. "Sandor and Irina."

"I knew them," Josef said abruptly.

Sandrina's eyes were wide with apprehension. "Did you sleep with my mother?"

"We were barely acquainted!" Josef protested.

"That would be more reassuring if we hadn't had sex the second time we met."

"I solemnly swear I never had sex with your mother. Or your father," Josef clarified.

"What about blood? Did they know about vampires?"

"I never had their blood, either. And I don't think they were aware of vampires."

"I told you their names before but you didn't recognize them."

"When did you tell me?"

"The second time we met."

"I don't always remember non-sex related details when I'm naked. Besides, I knew them as Baron Lindelberg and Fraulein Wellendt. It was too formal an age to be on a first-name basis with casual strangers."

"How did you meet?"

"I was in Lucerne in 1798. Society was a small circle then. I had brandy and cigars with your father and the other gentlemen when the ladies withdrew after dinner. And I danced several times with your mother at balls."

Sandrina's eyes were wide again, this time with excitement. "You're the matchmaker!"

"You're thinking of Barbara Streisand in 'Hello Dolly.' I don't really care for musical comedy."

Sandrina ignored this attempt at wit. "Count Willem von Clausen."

"That is the name I used," Josef admitted.

"My parents used to tease each other about you. I asked my mother what happened. Like you, she told me the circle in which they moved was small. It wasn't like Vienna or Paris or London in the Season. Central Switzerland was often isolated by the mountains all around and by the weather. From the time young people made their bows and curtsies to society, it was pretty clear who they would marry. But with the 19th century so close, the young people rebelled. Instead of marrying within a year, they decided to have fun for awhile. For several years there were fewer weddings. The young ladies enjoyed themselves at first but a woman's life had little scope and soon they wanted to be married and have a home, husband and children to interest them. But the men were in no hurry. They knew their partners would be waiting. One day Count Willem von Clausen arrived. No one seemed to know him but he was invited everywhere. He was rich and titled, young and handsome. The young ladies thought themselves in love and for the first time the young men were worried. The Count left suddenly a few weeks later. The ladies missed him but the men had learned their lesson. What if von Clausen returned or another stranger came among them? The men proposed and the ladies were glad to accept. After all, the Count was gone and might never come back. There were ten weddings within a year and my parents were the first."

"The French invaded soon after I left. The possibility of war may have had more to do with the marriages than me."

"The legend of the matchmaker is more romantic. Did you leave because of the invasion?"

"Partly. I knew what was happening. But mostly it was the weather. I got caught by the spring melt. You remember the roads then, more like cart tracks. They were a foot deep in mud so I stayed a few weeks in Lucerne until they dried up. By then I was dying for a good meal. Not literally, but it's difficult to get a decent drink in a small area when you don't want to be discovered."

"I just realized you might be the reason I was born," Sandrina said thoughtfully.

"And 200 years later I saved you from celibacy. You owe me."

"Now that we're living together, I'm sure I'll be paying the price every day."

"Hey ..."


	28. Handy Sandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quickie just for fun.

Sandrina woke up early feeling restless. Josef was asleep on his side, facing away from her, which provided a very nice view of his back, butt and legs. She watched him, growing more aroused. She didn't want to wake him but she realized what was happening and it wasn't going away on its own. Besides, Josef would always rather have sex than sleep.

Her arm moved over his hip and her hand reached down. He was half-hard already. A few strokes brought him to full erection. He was beginning to wake up, thrusting into her hand. By the time his eyes opened, Sandy was pumping him purposefully.

"If you want me to finish ... somewhere besides the sheets ... stop now and let me turn over."

She didn't stop. Instead, her other hand slid under and around his neck. He nuzzled her wrist and moaned. He stiffened and spurted, bit her wrist and sucked. He had barely finished when Sandy rolled him onto his back and straddled him. She handed him his cell phone: "Call your office. You won't be in tonight."

Josef made the call. He was smiling as he tossed the phone aside. "It's that time of the month," he said happily. "God, I love the full moon!"


	29. The Betrayal

Mick stopped by Josef's office unexpectedly a week into the New Year. He was surprised to see Beth there since it was long past her regular hours. They weren't working. He felt a stab of jealousy. What were they doing together so late? Beth rushed over to kiss him but Mick was watching Josef. "What's going on? Josef gets that look in his eyes for only one reason."

"It's not what you think ..." Josef began but Beth broke in. "Mick, he gives me something you can't. It doesn't mean I don't love you."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few months," Beth replied.

"But we've only done it three times," Josef said. "Don't make it sound worse than it is."

"I should have known," Mick said. "The end of June, September and December, when Beth started watching the calendar. She was waiting for the quarterly reports!"

"I'm sorry, Mick, but Josef knows things that you don't. He's taught me so much."

"We just talk," Josef said. "And I answer any questions she has."

"I know you," Mick told Josef. "I'll bet it doesn't stop there." Mick turned to Beth. "Has he ever done anything that made you uncomfortable? Suggested a risky investment? Promised a rate of return he can't possibly deliver in this economy?"

"I would never take advantage ..." Josef began but Beth cut him off again. "Of course not. He's very conservative with my portfolio. A few times I've wanted to try something a little ... unusual, and he always refuses."

"Well, thanks for looking out for her," Mick said grudgingly.

"My pleasure," Josef replied. "No, wait, I didn't mean that. It's a privilege not a pleasure."

"It's okay, you don't have to lie. I know how you feel about financial matters."

"I have needs, too," Josef said. "It's nice to be appreciated. I consider everyone whose portfolio I manage a partner. And it's more fun when your partner is enthusiastic."

"You're saying I haven't satisfied you all these years," Mick replied. "I guess I have taken you for granted. I apologize."

"It's all right, Mick. Not everyone enjoys it."

"I'm glad you have Beth now. She really likes this stuff." Mick paused. "But what about Sandrina? Have you thought about her?"

Beth and Josef glanced at each other, a guilty look that Mick understood immediately. "Oh, no," he said sadly. "All three of you ... together?"


	30. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Sometimes for a stakeout Mick rented a car but his own fit this neighborhood so he and Josef were in familiar surroundings on the dark street. Mick had asked Josef to keep him company because it was unlikely anything would develop tonight and it would be a dull evening by himself.

"I've been thinking about marriage," Josef said suddenly.

"Christ on a crutch!" Mick was astounded. "She just moved in. You and Sandrina have been living together for less than a month."

"Not our marriage. Marriage in general. For example, you and I have both been married. Sandrina and Beth haven't."

"I've been married, pal. You had a two-year legal arrangement 200 years ago."

"Thirty-three years with Coraline, yada yada, but you were only together about half that time."

"It seemed much longer. Where is this going?"

"Will you and Beth ever marry?"

"I wouldn't say never but right now it doesn't seem likely. My experience with marriage was terrible and the Monaghans took the romance out of the vampire version for Beth. What about you and Sandrina?"

"Same thing. I didn't like the idea before I was married and I liked it even less after. And Sandrina was born at a time when marriage was almost the only option for women. She saw it as a trap."

"So why have you been thinking about marriage?"

"I'm not sure. It seemed to start when Sandrina moved in."

"You say you're not interested. You say Sandrina's not interested. Why do I get the feeling I should rent a tux?"

"We're not getting married. I just thought about it, okay? I've never lived with anyone before."

"Except your wife. Your first wife, I mean."

"We're not getting married. Can't I think about something without you jumping to conclusions?"

"If Beth is a bridesmaid, she'll want to lose five pounds before the dress fitting. That's what she always does before a wedding."

"I'm not talking to you any more."

"All right, I'm done. But seriously, what brought this on?"

"You said Sandrina and I were good together. Beth thinks so, too?"

"Sure. The first time we met her we thought it would either be over faster than usual or last a long time. When you broke up so soon we weren't surprised, but when you got back together we hoped it was long-term."

"Did you make a bet?"

"We don't bet when a friend's happiness is involved. On a completely unrelated subject, remind me that I owe Beth fifty bucks."

"Har, har. Why did you think it might last?"

"She wasn't your usual type."

"You think that will keep me from being unfaithful?"

"Is that what this is about? You're always faithful while you're with someone. It's one of the few things I've admired about you while watching your endless parade of women."

"I've been faithful because I break up with them when I find someone else I want."

"That makes you a horny jerk with commitment issues, but you aren't a cheater."

"But this time I don't want to find someone else and I don't want to lose Sandrina and I don't want to cheat on her."

"Hmmm, what's the solution? There's this thing called self-control."

"I was afraid it might depend on that. I don't think I have much."

"The fact that you're worried about it probably means you have more than you think. Besides, if you cheat on Sandrina, she could have revenge sex with your best friend."

"Beth wouldn't tolerate that."

"She might let me just to teach you a lesson."

"Would I get to sleep with Beth then?"

"Of course not. You would be a horny jerk with commitment issues who cheated on her friend. She would have nothing to do with you. Why are you so worried about this?"

"I don't want to ruin what I have with Sandrina."

"Then don't. It's that simple. It really is."

Josef's cell buzzed. "Hi, honey."

"How's it going? Are you having fun?"

"Well, I'm with Mick instead of you so, no."

"You want me to come and pick you up early from your play date?"

"No, I'll stick it out."

"That's what I thought. What time will you be home?"

"Midnight."

"See you then."

Mick was amused. "You called her 'Honey'. What does she call you?"

"Oh god oh god yes."

"I heard your nickname is Jo-Jo."

"And I heard yours is Mickey."

"That's the least embarrassing thing Beth calls me. At least they don't use the nicknames in public."

"Yet. How did this happen? A year ago you and Beth had just met again and I was dating ... Who was I dating?"

"The city? The state?"

"Exactly. So how did we get from there to here?"

"We're in love."

"Which I admit is great. But have we been defanged? Are we even scary any more?

"Beth has reached the point where she thinks it's cute when I vamp out. On the other hand, I don't want to scare Beth. I'm sure we can still put the fear of the fang into strangers."

"Some of my employees are afraid of me."

"Cling to that, Jo-Jo. It's all you have left."


	31. The Pick-Up

Josef paused before entering the club. He was about to pick up a girl, something he had vowed to Sandrina only a few months before that he would never do again. But time passes and things change. It would be different this time. No motel for one thing. Josef had already checked out the alley beside the club. It was dimly lit and reasonably clean and there was an exit from the club back by the bathrooms. There was another room there, presumably storage, but it had a decent lock and Josef was better at breaking down doors than patiently picking locks. Besides, the alley had the right ambience for what he was about to do.

Inside he looked around, confident that he would know the right one when he saw her. Also sure that once he made his choice, she would be willing. A little persuasion might be necessary but that was part of the game. He circled the room. There was a redhead but she seemed interested in a tall dark-haired man. Josef briefly considered trying to move in but rejected it. She wasn't for him and he didn't want the kind of incident her friend looked capable of causing.

He went to the bar. And there she was with several young men and women. She had short dark hair and ... pixyish features? Or elfin. No matter, he wasn't writing poetry here. She noticed him, too. She glanced at him, then away, then back again. The small group she was with seemed to understand that a connection had been made. They drifted away.

"I'm Jason," Josef introduced himself.

"Vicky," she replied.

They talked a little and flirted in that unspoken way with eyes and mouths and gestures. They came to a decision without really voicing it and 'Jason' led Vicky down the hall. Vicky looked around the alley when she realized it was the destination, not just the way to somewhere else. "I have a place," she offered.

"I don't think I can wait," Josef replied.

"Condom? I have one if you don't."

"One might not be enough. I have some."

A condom was not Josef's favorite thing but Vicky's hands rolling it on were getting him excited. He started to back her up against the alley wall but she turned around to face it so he could enter her from behind. "I don't need to see you. I just want to feel you," she said.

Josef decided not to be insulted although he felt he had cause to be. He was too interested in everything else that was happening. Her hair swung just below her ears, revealing a very inviting neck. No biting, Josef reminded himself and kept repeating it like a mantra as they moved together and he got closer to climax. He was concentrating so much on not biting that when he came he murmured "Sandy." Shit, he thought immediately and tried to save the situation. "Vicky, mmm, that was ..."

"Don't even try it," she cut him off.

"Sorry. Did I ruin it?"

Sandrina was smiling when she turned around. "Oh, Jo-Jo, it's sweet that you can't even pretend to cheat without thinking of me."

Josef disposed of the condom in a nearby dumpster. "We should have pretended to be stupid, reckless humans so we don't have to bother with protection."

"I wonder how Mick and Beth are doing," Sandrina said. "Beth looks great as a redhead."

"Very nice," Josef agreed. "Mick had a thing for redheads back in the '80s."

"I thought we might all end up out here."

"Mick is good with locks. They're using the storeroom."

Josef had zipped up when he got rid of the condom. Sandrina released him again. "You put away your toy before I was finished playing with it." She dropped to her knees and licked him like a lollipop. Josef, a little weak in the legs, leaned against the alley wall. Sandrina was industrious. Josef felt his eyes start to roll back in his head. Suddenly there was a sharp sting in his left testicle. He looked down to see Sandrina looking stricken, one drop of blood on an extended fang glistening in the moonlight. Josef clutched his crotch protectively, erection wilting.

"I'm so sorry," Sandrina said. She licked the drop of blood.

Josef winced. "How bad is it?" He uncupped his hands.

"It's already healed."

"You bit my balls!"

"Only one, and not on purpose. I'm surprised you didn't enjoy the pain."

"Not in that area. There are freaks who like their private parts mangled, but not me."

"You're not mangled, it was a scratch. I value your appendages almost as much as you do."

Josef had calmed down. "You know why this happened?"

"I was careless with my fangs."

"Because we were trying to act like humans and we didn't bite the first time. I called you 'Sandy' because I was thinking about not biting. Your neck was right there and the wig was showing it off."

"I turned to the wall because I knew I couldn't resist if I was facing you."

"And left me with all the temptation? What made you think my control is so good?"

"Well, we've learned a valuable lesson. Sometimes it's best to let our instincts loose."

"Exactly. We are vampires and we're going to act like it. Let's 'neck' a little."


	32. Reinventing Yourself

Mick knew something was wrong as soon as he heard Josef's voice telling him the evening was cancelled.

"Is there trouble?"

"No, a problem to be handled. Don't worry. You and Beth come to the house tomorrow instead."

* * *

It was a long 24 hours. Sandrina looked upset when they arrived. She and Beth disappeared to Sandrina's study. Josef and Mick went to Josef's.

"What's wrong with Sandrina?"

"Dead patient."

"Suicide?"

"Final determination is pending but right now it looks accidental."

"What happened?"

"Uh ... remember that experiment I tried a few decades back?"

"You mean when you hung yourself while jerking off? No, I had totally forgotten. The image of finding you like that isn't burned into my brain at all."

"Who else was I going to leave a message to stop by in case I needed help?"

"You're missing the larger point which is, why did you do it at all?"

"It was the '60s."

"Do you know how often I've heard that excuse from you? Besides, you don't breathe. It couldn't be the same for a vampire."

"That was the experimental part. I wondered if breaking my neck by hanging would have the same effect."

Mick covered his face with his hands. "It's disturbing that you gave it so much thought. It was better when I assumed it was a stupid whim."

"Can we focus on Sandrina?"

"You're right. And the poor bastard who didn't survive the experiment. What's his story?"

"He was a freshie. They found bite marks. And since he was seeing a shrink, the police took a statement from Sandrina."

"Will it turn into anything for her?"

"I don't think so. It was a formality. There's doctor-patient privilege but with a death they want to waive confidentiality. She's cooperating. The bite marks weren't visible in street clothes so Sandrina said she didn't know about them. He hadn't been a patient very long so she wouldn't be expected to know much about him yet. She doesn't like lying. The police will look at his personal life but I've already had it checked. They won't find anything to trace back. I think the investigation will be closed fairly quickly with a verdict of accidental death due to autoerotic asphyxiation. Troubled young man in an S/M relationship. Which is pretty much the truth."

"Will Sandrina be okay?"

"Eventually. She's lost patients before. I think she'll give up being a psychiatrist for a while."

"Will that be suspicious?"

"She won't quit right away. She'll stop accepting new patients and she'll refer current ones and then she won't have a practice anymore."

"That seems hard on her. She loves the work."

"Sandrina's been a shrink on and off for a hundred years. She will be again someday. She has a lot of interests so she'll explore one of them. She couldn't practice in L.A. much longer anyway."

"We'll all have to leave L.A. eventually. For a while at least."

"Yes. You have other identities ready?"

"Two clean ones. I've been thinking of starting a third."

"Good idea. I always have three waiting. When I use one I get another started. It takes a while to build it right."

"Do you know what Sandrina will do next?"

"Probably horticulture, something like that. Before she was a psychiatrist she was in antiques and before that she taught literature."

"I've only been a medic, a musician and a P.I."

"You could go to med school and be a doctor in your next life. And I could teach history."

"Have you taught history before?"

"Twice. The last time was a hundred years ago. Good thing I know what's happened since then. I've also taught languages."

"I can't picture you as a professor."

"That's because I've been in finance since we met and this is my persona when I'm making money."

"You mean you have a different personality for every profession?"

"To a certain extent. But some things never change."

"That's kind of comforting."

"What else would Beth like to do?"

"Fashion design. Writing, maybe."

"See? Everyone's got things they'd like to try. Vampires get the chance. Hey, Beth likes sushi, doesn't she?"

"Yes." Mick grimaced. "That's something I wasn't tempted to try when I was human."

"So many hot dogs, so little time."

"Also donuts. I will always regret not having a Krispy Kreme. But what about sushi?"

"I'm taking Sandrina to Japan when the investigation is over. You and Beth want to come along? I have some business to take care of. Sandrina can check out the gardens and landscaping, see if that's what she'd like to do next. Beth can eat sushi, and you can ..."

"Can I learn a martial art?"

"Sure. We'll leave you there and come back in 10 years. You should be getting good by then."

"Isn't there something I could learn a little about in a week?"

Josef sighed. "I know a guy. I'll call him."

"Thanks. And I'd like to see the biggest Buddha."

"I'm looking at him. Oh, you said Buddha. I heard boob. You are such a tourist."

"Hey, I haven't spent 400 years traveling the globe. I get excited by new places."

Josef grinned. "You know what? The next trip is just us. I'll show you some things the girls don't need to see. Or even know about."


	33. Land of the Rising Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gashi = greetings  
> sensei = master  
> Nippon = Japan  
> gi = martial arts outfit  
> sake = alcoholic rice wine

Josef called his old master in Japan. Old was relative in this case. Tokita was turned at 50 and would always appear twice Josef's age but as a vampire he was actually 30 years younger. Tokita was known for his sharp tongue but he had a soft spot for Josef.

"Gashi."

"Gashi, Tokita. Do you know who this is?"

"Josef Kostan."

"You recognized my voice?"

"Let's say that I did. Instead of having caller ID. It is pleasant to hear from you. Why are you calling, grasshopper?"

"Grasshopper? Have you been watching Kung Fu reruns?"

"Of course not. I have the DVD box set."

"You must be aware that Kung Fu is Chinese not Japanese."

"I embrace the diversity of different disciplines. And I met David Carradine, you know."

"I know because you mention it every time we talk. You've also met three emperors of Japan but you don't drop their names in every conversation."

"Who would recognize them?"

"Who recognizes David Carradine?"

"Did you call to insult me and David? Is this how a student treats his master?"

"My apologies, sensei. I call with good news. I'm coming to Japan in two weeks."

"And the good news is?"

"Besides my presence? Well, I'm bringing guests."

"Freshies or floozies?"

"Neither."

"How is that good? You provide no nourishment or companionship."

"They're friends. The woman I live with who is one of us, a good friend who is also one of us, and his human girlfriend."

"You live with a woman? It must not be blackmail or you would have dealt with her. You love this woman?"

"Yes, I do."

"You are finally thinking with your heart instead of your genitals."

"In this case, both."

"It is a fortunate combination. You are to be congratulated."

"Thank you."

"Her, not so much. You're no prize."

"She is aware of that."

"And she is still with you? Then you are double-lucky."

"I know. My friend Mick is interested in learning jujutsu. Will you help?"

"He will be living in Nippon?"

"No, we'll be there for a week."

"Then it is foolish and impossible."

"I was hoping you would evaluate his potential, get him started and, if he is worthy, recommend someone in L.A. he can work with."

"Very well. But like American Idol, there will be an audition."

* * *

Two weeks later they arrived in Josef's jet. They went to visit Tokita who had invited them to tea. He was a small man with a face both ugly and interesting. He was charming to the women, polite to Mick and contemptuous of Josef who seemed to expect it.

"Have you been practicing?" Tokita demanded of Josef.

"Not to your standards but yes, I keep up with the basics."

"We shall see. If you overcome me in three minutes I will teach your friend."

"I thought Mick had to audition, not me!"

"You are his proxy. What are friends for?"

Josef stripped and put on the gi laid ready for him. They bowed and began. It was apparent that Josef was actually very good but he failed to overcome his master in three minutes. Mick looked disappointed. The match continued and it was another two minutes before Tokita put Josef on the mat.

Tokita stood over Josef and said scornfully, "You have grown soft living in Los Angeles. Do you sleep in the sun, to be so weak?"

"It took you five minutes to win," Josef protested.

Tokita ignored this. "You are a big disappointment. I need a new student." He whirled and pointed at Mick. "You will do. We begin after tea. Pick up your feeble friend."

Tokita offered his arms to Beth and Sandrina and escorted them from the dojo.

Mick grinned at Josef. "You need a hand, feeb?"

Josef, flat on his back, propelled himself upright without using his arms and with no visible effort.

Mick looked impressed. "You didn't let him win, did you?

Josef looked for a moment as if he would like to lie but he said regretfully, "No, he's that good and I am out of practice. Tokita likes you."

"He practically spit on me."

"You can't expect to be worthy of his spit right away. That could take years."

They followed Tokita to an interior garden room. Tea was a traditional ceremony served by geishas. Later an assortment of savories and confections was brought for Beth while the geishas offered their blood to the vampires. After that, sake made its appearance. Beth, the only one who could get drunk, was a little tipsy.

The week that followed was fun and busy and over too soon.

Mick trained with Tokita several hours a day and was ridiculed so mercilessly that Mick thought he must be making progress.

Josef had several meetings. Beth accompanied him but after she was introduced to various colleagues and rivals she was free to shop with Sandrina.

Sandrina was recovering from the loss of her patient but she still wanted to give up her psychiatric practice for awhile. She toured gardens and greenhouses and decided that horticulture and landscape design would be her next career.

All four of them went sightseeing. Josef and Mick slipped away to purchase pure silk kimonos for the girls. Josef was a dedicated shopper and knew the best places in almost any country on the planet.

On their last evening they went again to tea with Tokita, a farewell this time instead of a welcome.

"Thank you for teaching me this week," Mick told Tokita.

"You have made an admirable start. You are fast and strong and have worked hard," Tokita replied.

Mick was open-mouthed with surprise at such a compliment. "Wait for it," Josef whispered to Mick.

"I want to continue," Mick said. "Will you recommend me to someone in L.A.?"

"Josef can teach you," Tokita replied.

"I thought I was a disappointment," Josef said. "How can I teach someone?"

"It is a sad day to know that someone with your puny ability is my best student. You are good enough for your friend. He will not be worthy of a better teacher for decades. And in this way you may keep in better practice."

Josef nodded to Mick. "There you go. Sometimes you get only an insult. But occasionally you get approval with the insult."


	34. Bloodsuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Boston Legal. Josef Kostan knows Denny Crane!

Josef and Mick were at Josef's house taste-testing blood types. Actually the testing was over and they were doing shots. The television was on but they weren't paying much attention until Josef caught sight of an image onscreen and turned up the volume.

"Well-known Boston attorney Denny Crane is hospitalized tonight after collapsing earlier today. Partner Shirley Schmidt of Crane Poole & Schmidt announced that he is stable and resting comfortably while they await test results."

The newsreader went on to the next topic.

Mick smiled. "He seems like kind of a clown sometimes but you gotta admire a guy who's endured like that."

"I knew him 45 years ago," Josef said. "When I went to New York for a year. We became friends, had some good times."

"Did he know you were a vampire?"

"No, I never told him. We smoked and drank and talked and dated a lot of women. It was easy to pass."

"Ever think about turning him?"

"I considered it, but only briefly."

"Because of Sarah? That was only a few years before."

"No, it was because of Denny. He was so completely human and enjoyed life so much. There's a difference between being alive and being undead. But I'd like to see him again. He may not have much time left."

"He can't know it's you."

"He won't. He knew me as Charles Fitzgerald. I'll be the son of his old friend. Hairstyles and clothes change. I'll look different enough."

* * *

Josef's private jet flew him to Logan International and a limo took him to the hospital. He sent in a card engraved 'Charles Fitzgerald' and the nurse came back immediately to show him in.

Denny was sitting up in bed. Josef had seen pictures of him over the years and knew he had aged but Denny didn't look weak or ill.

"It's really you, Charlie. I never thought I'd see you again."

"I'm his son," Josef said. "My name is Charles Fitzgerald, too."

Denny waved a hand dismissively. "You look just the same. But of course you would."

Josef had been prepared for this possibility. "You're confused, Mr. Crane," he said gently.

"Call me Denny, like you always did. And I'm not confused."

"What do you mean?"

Denny leaned forward conspiratorially. "You're a vampire, man!"

Josef was stuttering. "Wh .. Wh .. Why would you say that? Or even think it?"

Denny was shaking his head with a 'Don't try it' look. Josef gave up. "How long have you known?"

"Almost since we met."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"If you wanted me to know, you would have told me. I can keep a secret even without client privilege."

"How did you know? What did I do?"

"Nothing obvious. I picked up a few signs. I wouldn't have noticed except I had a little fling with a vampire that ended just before we met."

"You had a little fling with a vampire," Josef repeated. "Well, why not?"

"Exactly. Denny Crane: Open to new experiences. I'm still hoping to have sex with an alien. If I haven't already. How will I know?"

"So tell me about your affair."

"She was magnificent."

"Beautiful, of course?"

"In her own way. Not traditionally pretty but so much more, if you know what I mean."

Josef did. He thought of Sandrina. She wasn't a classic beauty, either, but she was the most attractive woman Josef had ever known. Also the most interesting. Josef didn't think he would ever be bored with her. There was always something new to discover.

Denny was reminiscing. "She was blonde but not brassy. Softer, quieter, kind of an ash blonde."

Josef was reminded of Sandrina again. She was a cool silvery blonde like moonlight. And Josef had always been partial to darkness with a touch of moonlight. Mick on the other hand, even though he had come to terms with being a vampire, still wanted light in his life. And there was Beth, a warm golden blonde like sunshine, and still human. Perfect for Mick.

"How did you meet?" Josef asked.

"You know I came to New York to open a branch office. My father told me not to furnish it with cheap modern junk. Quality is worth the price, he said. It makes the right impression. I went to an antique shop and she was the owner." Denny trailed off, lost in memory.

Josef was remembering too. He and Sandrina had exchanged stories about their pasts. Sandrina had been an antique dealer in New York in the early '60s. Could be a coincidence but Josef was getting a bad feeling. What name had she used then? "Julia Sanders."

"That's right," Denny said. "Did you know her?"

"You slept with my girlfriend!"

"I had no idea she was involved with anyone."

"Well, she wasn't," Josef admitted. "We only met last year. We live together in L.A."

"So I didn't sleep with your girlfriend after all." Denny seemed pleased. Josef was less satisfied. "You're upset, Charlie. Is it because I was first?"

Josef might have ground his teeth except his fangs had extended a little and were in the way. He got himself under control and reached for his cell phone. Sandrina's voice sounded a little apprehensive when she answered.

"Something you forgot to mention when I told you I was going to Boston to see Denny Crane? Anything at all? Give it some thought."

"He remembers me?"

"Of course he remembers you! Who could forget you even if you weren't a vampire?"

"I wasn't sure he would. He's elderly now and not well. I heard he might have Alzheimer's."

"I think it's an act," Josef snapped. "He's as sharp as a stake through my heart."

"Don't over-react, Josef. We didn't even know each other then."

Denny was making 'Give it to me' gestures.

"Your former lover would like a word." Josef handed over the phone.

"It's been a long time, Julie."

"How are you? The news sounded like a heart attack."

"Indigestion. They'll announce it tomorrow when they've thought of a way to spin it. So you and Charlie are together. You left New York before I met Charlie but when I realized what he was, I remember thinking you'd be perfect for each other."

"You were right. But he's a little jealous right now."

"It's understandable."

Josef was glaring. With his vampire senses he could hear both sides of the conversation.

Denny went on. "Remember that thing you did that started so innocently? Just your mouth on my neck. And then it got complicated. There was a pinky finger and an index finger ...?"

"And the ears."

"Oohh," Denny drew in a sharp breath. "I forgot about the ears."

"I've never done that to Josef."

"Now's the time. It's a good thing you saved it."

"Take care of yourself, Denny."

"It's wonderful to hear your voice, Julie." Denny ended the call and tossed the phone to Josef. "She'll make it up to you when you get home."

"Unbelievable. You just arranged a sexual favor with my girlfriend."

"For you, Charlie. You'll thank me later. You're not still angry, are you?"

Josef sighed and shook his head. "No, it was just unexpected. I don't know why. I meet the love of my undead existence and it's only natural that she should have slept with Denny Crane. It's not an exclusive club."

"My ex-wives aren't even an exclusive club."

"The worst part will be when Mick finds out."

"Who is Mick?"

"A vampire friend in L.A."

"Don't tell him. Julie won't say anything."

"I have to," Josef said. "It's a form of masochism. The story won't be complete until Mick has heard it and mocked me."

Denny smiled. "I have a friend like that. You know I'm strictly hetero, Charlie, but Alan and I are almost gay."

Josef laughed. "So are Mick and I. Is that a sign of true friendship or repressed homosexuality?"

"Friendship of course. I love Alan but he doesn't have the necessary accessories for my sexual fulfillment."

"Well put. I'd forgotten what it was like talking with you."

The door to Denny's room opened. There was a series of popping sounds and a voice said, "I'm sorry, Denny. I didn't know you had a visitor."

Josef turned to see a stocky man in a suit with his hands pressed to the front of his thighs. He had a cherubic face and fair hair.

"Come on in," Denny said. "This is Charles Fitzgerald, the son of an old friend. Jerry Espenson from the firm."

"Hello," Jerry said stiffly. "Welcome, hello." And then to Denny: "I have a client to visit. I'll stop by later." He left with a hop and a skip. Josef could have sworn he heard purring.

"He seemed a little ... twitchy."

"Don't mince words, man," Denny replied. "He's peculiar. But it's not his fault. He has Tourette's, Asperger's, something like that. He fits right in at the firm. There are a lot of odd people working there. My fault, probably. I don't mind quirks, it makes people individuals. We're becoming a bunch of politically correct clones."

"Vampires have quirks, too, beginning with where they live. And that includes me. You know that vampires like the cold and sleep in freezers? There are plenty of big cities that are cold at least part of the year. Boston, Chicago, Minneapolis and Denver have about 25 vampires each. New York City only has a hundred. But L.A. where it's hot and sunny year-round has 400. How do you explain that?"

"Simple, you're freaks. No offense, Charlie, but vampires are in the freak category. And L.A. is full of freaks. Just look at Hollywood. You're seeking your own kind."

Josef nodded. "Makes sense. Why didn't that occur to me?"

"Denny Crane: Thinking outside the box."

Denny was quiet then, looking at Josef. "The view from here is the same but your view has changed."

"You've aged, of course, but somehow you look exactly like Denny Crane should look. Back in New York, I considered telling you I was a vampire and asking if you wanted to be turned. In the end I decided it wouldn't suit you. Was I wrong?"

"You were right. I've been Denny Crane for 75 years. That's who I want to be."

"You could have been Denny Crane forever."

"How old are you?"

"409."

"And how many identities have you had?"

"At least 20."

"There you go. Every 20 years I'd have to be someone else. This way I do get to be Denny Crane forever."

"Denny Crane: Dead or alive."

"I wish I'd said that."

"Feel free to use it."

Josef studied Denny then, getting a sense of what it would be like to grow old, reluctantly and not always with grace or dignity; but inevitably, and with humor.

"This visit has been a revelation," Josef said. "It's a privilege and a pleasure to know you."

"Same for me," Denny replied. "Not many humans know about vampires. I count two as friends and I've slept with one of them."

"If only I had the necessary accessories, you could be two for two."

They laughed. Josef took Denny's hand. "Goodbye, Denny Crane."

Denny patted Josef's shoulder. "Goodbye, Charles Fitzgerald."

* * *

Back in L.A. Josef and Sandrina lay in bed in their room freezer. Sandrina was waiting for the verdict.

"It was ... interesting." Josef was trying to sound casual and unimpressed.

"Interesting," Sandrina scoffed. "You screamed like a banshee."

"All right, it was very innovative. I don't expect to be surprised sexually anymore."

"You don't really mind about me and Denny Crane?"

"Actually, I'm trying to think of something I can send him that he might like but won't kill him. No scotch or cigars. I don't want to contribute to his demise."

* * *

A few weeks later Denny sat at his desk smiling at a small, beautifully framed photograph. Jerry entered with a case file and glanced at the picture. "I met him at the hospital. The son of your old friend."

Denny nodded. "And that's his girlfriend. They live in L.A. Now those two are a couple of real bloodsuckers."

"But they look so nice," Jerry burbled. "Not like lawyers at all!"


	35. Cat-us Interruptus

Beth's friend Tessa, a TV reporter, called her Saturday with big news. "I got a job offer in Minneapolis. I don't have to give notice here so I leave tomorrow."

"I thought you wanted to make it in the L.A. market."

"Too much competition. I decided to be a bigger fish in a smaller pond."

"I'll miss you but I'm happy for you."

"The thing is, I can't take Travis. A new job in a new city, I'm going to be working all the time at first. Can you take him back?"

"Sure," Beth agreed. She wanted to do whatever she could for Travis, the last connection to her murdered boss Maureen at Buzzwire. Beth went to Tessa's apartment and returned to the penthouse with Travis. She would set him up in her office. He would have to be shut in to avoid Mick until she could find a new home. She would make some calls right away. Mick had been on a case last night so he was in his room freezer. Beth peeked in. He was still asleep but would probably wake up in another hour.

Beth went to her office in the second bedroom and unpacked Travis' litter box and toys. She let him wander around for now. When she was finished she would shut him in before Mick got up. Suddenly there was a startled shout from the room freezer. Beth went running and found Mick sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I woke up and there was a cat staring at me. I must have been dreaming. It looked like Maureen's cat."

"It was." Beth explained that Travis was back. "It's only for a few days, and I'll keep him in my office. I looked in on you when I got home and must not have latched the door."

"There he is," Mick mouthed at Beth. Travis was slinking back into the room freezer, body low to the floor, ears back, tail tight to his body. Mick looked a little sad and Beth felt bad for him. Travis had liked Mick when Mick was human and now he wouldn't.

"Might as well get it over with," Mick said. He held out his hand, expecting to be clawed. "Sorry I'm not the man I used to be." Travis had started growling and hissing but when he heard Mick's voice his ears pricked up and he came close enough to sniff Mick's hand. He seemed uncertain but he didn't attack.

"He recognizes your voice," Beth said. "And you must still smell something like the Mick he remembers."

Travis had made up his mind. He jumped on the bed and purred. He bumped his head against Mick's hand and Mick petted him.

"Do you think we could ..." Beth began.

"Keep him? Why not?" Mick was delighted. "Travis needs a permanent home. It's not right to keep moving him around."

They spent the evening playing with Travis.

Later Mick went to bed with Beth. They had just started making love when Mick stopped. "Travis is here. We forgot to close the door."

Beth didn't want to stop. "He'll go away."

They kept going. Things had reached a critical point when Beth suddenly said, "You're right, we have to stop."

"No ..."

"He's on the bed. He's looking at us."

"I can't ..."

"All right." Beth held Mick tight.

Mick rolled away a minute later. "Sorry, I was so close."

"It's okay. I got a little freaked out."

Mick looked at Travis. "You're killing the mood here." He picked Travis up and headed for the door. "Sorry, buddy, you'll have to stay outside sometimes."

Beth stopped Mick. "Both of you come back."

"Are you sure? I was going to catch you up."

"Not tonight. I'd rather be in bed with two males right now."

So they all cuddled until Beth fell asleep. Mick eased out carefully and went to his office. Travis stayed with Beth for awhile but he wandered into Mick's office later and explored. There wasn't much to see or smell so he jumped on a client chair and groomed himself while Mick finished working. Travis followed Mick to his room freezer.

"I have to get up early so I'm going to catch a nap. Gotta follow a guy to church, can you believe it? You won't want to stay in here. I don't have any body heat." But Travis jumped on the bed and curled up with Mick. An hour later Mick woke up to Travis meowing by the door.

"This is how it's going to be, huh?" Mick asked. "Big bad vampire and small domestic shorthair. Guess which one is in charge?" Mick was smiling as he got up and let the cat out.

He had almost dropped off again when his eyes opened wide at the thought: Josef will have to know about this ... eventually. Casual, Mick decided. He would casually mention it when the time was right.


	36. The Greenhouse

Josef's fencing salon now doubled as a dojo when he and Mick did their jujutsu training. Afterwards they showered and changed and ended the evening as usual with blood and conversation. Mick even fed from freshies sometimes. Mick left early enough to join Beth in bed for awhile before working or going to his room freezer.

Josef, waiting for Sandrina to return from her newly purchased greenhouse, decided to drive out and surprise her. There was no sneaking up on a vampire, of course. She would hear his Land Rover and smell him approaching. He watched her through the glass door for a few minutes before going in.

"I like watching you work," Josef said. "I like watching you do anything or nothing."

"Watch me finish," Sandrina replied. "Just a few more minutes."

Josef sat on a work table. Sandy was misting plants. She was wearing jeans and a tee shirt, so different from her business suits but just as enticing. The fine spray drifted a little, dampening her top. She wasn't wearing a bra tonight. She had no need of one and never would.

"Are you looking at my breasts?" Sandrina asked.

"Only when you're facing me," Josef replied. "The rest of the time I'm looking at your ass."

"Just so you're sexually objectifying some part of me."

"Absolutely. Done?"

Sandrina shut off the water and hung up the sprayer. "Yes."

"Come here." Josef spread his legs as she walked over to the table. They kissed, fangs extending, scraping lightly but not puncturing. Josef cupped her breasts, thumbs pressing the nipples. He sucked her through the thin cotton, leaving wetter spots on the damp material. He pushed the shirt up, enjoying as always that first glimpse of her bare breasts, pale porcelain with ripe nipples. His mouth on one and his hand on the other, he continued. He was aware of the sounds and movements Sandy was making but didn't realize the intensity until she arched against him and cried out and he knew she was climaxing. He wrapped her up and pulled her close, her head against his shoulder. He sighed with pleasure when he felt her fangs in his neck.

"Did you do that?" he asked afterward, wondering about her quick release. "Did I do that?"

"You certainly helped."

"I'm not sure I did. I barely touched you."

"Well, I had been thinking about you touching me all evening."

"So you started without me."

"I think you started without me, too. Aren't these the jeans you wear without underwear?"

"Mmhm."

"You went commando with Mick at the house?"

"I was safe. He only puts out for Beth."

"I was worried about Mick."

"He was safe because I only put out for you."

Sandrina cupped him through his jeans. She pressed the heel of her hand against him and rubbed slow circles. "We should trade places," she said, still standing between his legs.

"I don't think I can move in this condition."

The bulge in his jeans was sizeable. Sandrina undid the button and began easing the zipper down, slipping her hand in to keep the zipper teeth from catching. Josef was unzipping her jeans as well. He got off the table and lifted Sandrina to its edge, removing her jeans and thong. The table was the exact height to enter her and provide support. They came together this time.

Josef licked one last drop of blood before the bite healed and asked, "How can we do this so often and it's always this good?"

"We're attuned," Sandrina replied.

"It was a rhetorical question but I should have known you would have the answer. Explain."

"Sex is generally pleasurable physically. It's a reward for the biological imperative to procreate."

"But vampires don't procreate through sex."

"Neither do homosexuals or women after menopause or men and women who are sterile. The urge isn't based on the outcome."

"So everyone gets to enjoy sex. That's nice."

"Very nice. And if you know and like your partner, a mental connection of comfort and familiarity can make it even better. If you add an emotional attachment, you get what we experience."

"So you have to be in synch on all levels?"

"You don't have to be but the sex seems to be better if you are."

That made sense to Josef. He had always enjoyed sex for the physical pleasure if nothing else. When he was young, both as a human and a vampire, often that was all there was. Back then societal restrictions made it difficult to get to know the opposite sex and Josef was never one to believe himself in love from afar. In the past century it became easier to interact with women and the sex got better. He recognized that the mental connection was the reason. He chose women that he liked talking with. Simone the lawyer, Holly the artist, Andrea the professor ... or was Holly the architect and Jessica the artist? The list stretched back, including the actresses of a bygone age. He was suddenly aware that he was with Sandy, trying to remember women he no longer cared about. The point was that he hadn't been in love with any of them but he liked them and they were all smart or interesting in some way.

What he and Sandrina had was much more. He was reminded of those brief months with Sarah. But even that was a faint echo of this, now. He and Sandy had been together no longer than Charles Fitzgerald and Sarah Whitley but he and Sandy had travelled farther in their relationship.

"Will it always be this way with us?"

"You mean will we fall out of love? I don't know, Jo-Jo. Are you worried about us?"

"I don't have a great track record."

"How many times have you been in love? Really felt that you were in love forever?"

"Twice. Well, three times if you count that chambermaid when I was 16 which in retrospect was based on physical attributes only."

"I think being 16 lets you off the hook on that one. So Sarah and I are the two times you were in love. In effect, Sarah died long before she was actually gone. You didn't fall out of love with her while you were together. That's not a bad track record. Don't confuse sexual relationships that you enjoyed but knew wouldn't last with failure. As for us, or for any couple, there are no guarantees. The way we feel now, we'll be together forever. But in our case forever is likely to be a very long time."

"You don't seem upset at the idea that this might end."

"I'm not. Because right now it doesn't seem possible that it will end. We're past the point of breaking up like we did last year. If it ends, it will be something that we can't control, like death, or something that means we no longer care in which case there's no reason to be upset. Because we won't care."

"What if only one of us doesn't care anymore?"

Silence for a moment. "I didn't think of that," Sandrina said.

"I don't want to be the one that still cares and have you leave anyway," Josef replied.

"Neither do I. Why did you have to bring this up?"

"You're the one that started me thinking about things. Thinking leads to worrying. I never used to worry. That was Mick's deal."

"I don't think Mick worries so much now that he and Beth are together."

"Why should he? I've taken it over."

"It's actually more balanced this way. Mick worried too much and you didn't worry enough."

"That's not comforting to me."

"You're standing here, still inside me, and getting hard again. How bad can you be feeling?"

Josef started thrusting slow and deep. "It can't be good that arguing with you excites me sexually."

"And yet you haven't stopped."

"I'm not that worried about it."


	37. The Countertop

Sandrina was driving Josef in her Porsche to Drexel Avenue for an evening with Mick and Beth when his cell phone rang. "Mick," he said. "What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Five minutes from your building."

"Well, Beth and I are an hour away. Big accident, long detour. We'll be late but you guys go on in. Have some blood, make yourselves at home."

"See you when you get there."

Josef and Sandrina let themselves into the penthouse. They poured blood and snooped a little. They were interested in vampire-human living arrangements. There were freshies at the mansion but they had their own wing and didn't invade the rest of the house. Food in the fridge and tampons in the bathroom were a novelty. They both admired Mick's kitchen. Sandrina knew Beth loved cooking in it and Josef knew Mick enjoyed the homey atmosphere since Beth had moved in.

Josef was seated on the counter, swinging his legs, sipping blood. Sandrina was looking him over. "Remember that table in the greenhouse?" she asked. "I think this counter is the same height."

"You aren't suggesting that we do it on their countertop?"

"Why not? They probably have."

"That's not the point. They probably spent the first month Beth moved in doing it in every possible place."

"Beth told me it only took a week."

"What if I'm not in the mood?"

"There's a first time for everything." Sandrina slipped a hand between his legs and tweaked his nipples with the other.

"Well, sure, hands-on will work."

"Hah! I can look at you across a room and you're ready."

"That was just one time ... and maybe one other time ..."

"All right, if you're not in the mood, we'll just wait for Mick and Beth and enjoy a long pleasant evening together."

Josef lay flat on the counter with eyes closed and arms open. "Go ahead and have your way with me."

So she did. A little later they were both very relaxed until Sandrina's eyes suddenly widened. "Mick will know!"

"Doesn't Beth have scented candles?" Josef asked. "We'll light a few."

"That will be even better." Sandrina pointed to an incense burner.

They were sipping blood and talking about nothing in particular when Mick and Beth arrived.

"I hope you don't mind," Sandrina said to Beth. "I wanted to try your incense."

"It's nice to come home to," Beth replied. "That's one of my favorites. I'm going to have a quick salad then we can get started."

Mick was looking at a box Josef had placed on the coffee table. "You think that's what we're playing tonight?"

"That's why I got it out."

Mick got another box and placed it on top of Josef's.

Sandrina went to the kitchen. "Aren't they cute?" she asked Beth. "The money man wants to play Monopoly ..."

"And the P.I. wants to play Clue," Beth finished. "What are the odds? Isn't it your turn to choose?"

"I believe so. And you know what I want."

Beth raised her voice to interrupt the guys' argument. "It's Sandrina's turn so we're playing Risk, the game of world domination."

Mick and Josef looked at each other, reunited against a common enemy. "Maybe it will be different this time," Mick said hopefully.

"Doubtful," Josef said a little sullenly.

"How can one of them always win?" Mick asked, bewildered. "They've never been to war, but we have!"

"I never saw Sandrina's mean streak until we played Risk," Josef told Mick.

"I'm aware of the irony when I say that Beth is like a vampire when she plays."

"Rapacious," Josef said with feeling.

"I'm not sure what that means but it sounds right," Mick agreed.

Beth won.


	38. A Change Is Gonna Do You Good

"That's beautiful." Mick was gazing at an arrangement on a table in Josef's office.

"It is nice, isn't it? Sandrina created it."

Mick studied it more closely. "How did she do it? There are three flowers and a couple of stalks and some paper."

"The paper is origami."

"I almost knew that."

"I almost believe you. She has an instinct for minimalist design. You should see what she can do with a tray of sand and a few pebbles."

"Sandrina started her own business?"

"She bought a small greenhouse. She makes arrangements for the office, and the landscaping at our house needs renovating. She'd like to get her hands on that garden area behind your building."

"It's always been kind of messy. She should talk to the owner."

"That would be you."

Mick frowned. "I own the penthouse."

"You own the building. I invested for you a few years ago."

"What else do I own that I don't know about?"

"Look at the real estate holdings on your quarterly report."

"Since I'm the owner, I want to hire Sandrina to landscape the garden."

"She'll be thrilled. She has three designs ready and you get to pick. As long as it's the one Beth approved."

"Beth knows about this?"

"Beth already has the party planned to introduce the rest of the building to the new garden when it's finished."

"Why even bother mentioning it to me?"

"Because you're paying for it. The rest of the building won't know you're the owner, of course. The building is actually owned by a firm which is part of a corporation that's part of a holding company, etc, etc."

"So I spend money and get no credit for it. I hope Travis doesn't mind the change. He likes the garden."

"Who is Travis?"

"Maureen's cat."

"I thought Beth found it a home after Maureen was killed."

"She did but her friend left L.A. and couldn't take the cat so Travis bounced back to us. It was going to be just a couple of days until she could find another home but it turns out Travis still likes me. Must be because we met while I was human. So we have a cat."

"I don't even know where to start on the subject of a vampire with a pet."

"Travis is kind of like a vampire. He has fangs and can draw good blood with his claws. Sometimes he hisses."

"I'm not convinced. I would ask you not to mention this to anyone else but you've probably already scheduled a family photo with the three of you."

"It's going to be a cute picture. You'll see, you and Sandrina are on our Christmas card list."

"This is a disgrace to the vampire community."

"Don't be a jealous hater, Josef." Josef really was uncomfortable about too much display of humanity and Mick couldn't resist jabbing him a little. There was no photo planned but now that Mick thought about it, it was a good idea. Beth would love it. And Josef would be horrified that his sarcastic remark started it. But back to Josef's favorite subject: "So Sandrina is enjoying her new life?"

"Very much. And I'm enjoying the change of wardrobe."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I'd miss her shrink outfits. Those professional little suits all buttoned down and business-like except for the lingerie underneath."

"Victoria's Secret is a great boon to mankind."

"I'll say. But now Sandrina is usually in jeans and tee shirts."

"Tight?"

"Snug but not slutty. The best part is when she mists the plants."

"Wet tee shirt."

"I would never scorn a bare breast but I actually prefer them in a wet tee shirt."

"What is it about men and wet tee shirts? They're completely covered but it's better than being naked."

"The possibility, maybe. Out of sight yet almost visible, and within reach."

"Do we think about sex too much?"

"Speaking for myself, no. I think about it just the right amount."

"Do we talk about it too much?"

"Maybe. But you're 30 and I'm 25. We'll be thinking with our dicks forever. How can you expect our conversation to evolve?"

"We could try to rise above it."

Josef bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Did you mean to say that? Because 'rise' in this context ..."

"You really can't think of anything else, can you? Pervert."

"Prude."

Silence.

Mick finally broke it. "I know what you mean about lingerie. Beth doesn't know what it does to me. To her it's just underwear."

"She knows. Women always know. Does she dress in front of you, ask you to do up buttons and zippers?"

"That sounds devious. My Beth isn't devious."

"Your Beth is a cunning minx who knows exactly the effect she has on you."

"Is Sandrina a cunning minx?"

"No, she's a calculating wench but there's very little difference."

"Should we resent this?"

"What good would that do? And they aren't doing it on purpose anyway. It's the wiring."

"Hard-coded into their program."

"Have you been talking to Logan?"

"He has hidden depths."

"He probably hasn't left his basement or seen a woman since the Monaghan field trip."

"Maybe not left his basement but he's seen a woman. One of the Cleaner's assistants that night, dark hair pulled back."

"You've got to be kidding. She was adorable in a strict way. Kind of a dominatrix vibe. And he's ..."

"He's playing the nerd card. Smart but helpless. Confused vamp grateful for guidance. That basement is the parlor, Logan is the spider, and she's the fly. He's got an act going on."

"The last liaison I would have expected, but good for him."

"So it is possible to manipulate women like they manipulate us?"

"I suppose so but in 400 years I've never had the upper hand. I can barely stay even."

"I consult with Logan about tech stuff. We could ask his advice about women."

"I'm not that desperate. Yet."


	39. Boys' Night

"I talked to Ryder yesterday," Josef told Mick. "He's definitely staying in South America."

"Is he still doing tech work for you?"

"Not anymore. He's getting too busy with local work. It's not ideal at that distance anyway. Sometimes I need to talk with absolute security."

"Maybe Logan could help."

"Can I trust him? What do you know about him?"

"He was at Harvard with Bill Gates and his girlfriend is a Cleaner."

"Excellent credentials but doesn't he live in a basement?"

"I'll have him invite us over. You can see his setup and decide then."

* * *

Logan's pupils were suspiciously dilated when Mick and Josef arrived. "Are you on something?" Mick asked.

"Just some weed to calm down," Logan admitted. "Job interviews make me nervous. Did I blow it already?"

"Bring it out," Josef replied. "We'll see."

"Can't smoke in here, it screws with the environmental controls." Logan led the way to a room with an exhaust vent. "I've got bean bags," he said, tossing them to Mick and Josef from a stack in the corner.

"I'm having a flashback," Mick said.

Josef demonstrated his expertise at rolling a joint which he then lit with a very expensive lighter. "This is good shit as they used to say. Reminds me of Woodstock."

"You were at Woodstock?" Logan asked. "So was I!"

They eyed each other, squinting a little, adjusting for hair and clothes in 1969.

"Did you have pointed ears?" Josef asked uncertainly.

"I was a Vulcan. Before Star Wars there was Star Trek," Logan replied. "You were using the bummer tent as a concession stand."

"Man does not live by dope alone. But a vampire can live off of dopers." Josef laughed.

Mick had been quietly puffing. "I missed Woodstock. I missed a lot of fun in the '60s. Coraline and I were in the middle of a reconciliation. Now that was a bad trip."

"We were wandering around a muddy field in upstate New York and you were getting laid in L.A." Josef reminded him.

"It sounds better than it was," Mick replied mournfully.

"He doesn't loosen up when he gets stoned," Josef explained to Logan. "He just gets gloomy."

"You remember 8 tracks?" Mick asked. "Coraline had a tape player by the bed and she played classical crap."

"During sex?" Logan inquired with interest.

"Yeah. It was composed by some guy she did 200 years ago."

"Aw, man." Logan was sympathetic.

"I always thought 'Time of the Season' was a good song for sex," Josef said. "There's a line I particularly like."

Mick and Logan looked at each other, lips moving as they went through the song silently. They nodded and sang out loud when they got to "Who's your daddy? Is he rich, is he rich like me?"

"Appropriate, isn't it?" Josef laughed again. It was almost a giggle.

"I don't have a favorite song for sex," Mick said.

"Let's Get It On," Logan suggested.

"Long Cool Woman In A Black Dress," Josef said. "Dedicated to Sandrina."

Mick pulled out his cell phone and punched a number. When Beth answered he told her, "Thank you for not playing music written by guys you slept with."

"Don't thank me yet. I know a guy in a band. Is Josef interviewing Logan?"

"10-4 good buddy," replied Mick who had a fondness for CB radios back in the day.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm getting there."

"You sound strange."

"Gotta go." Mick ended the call. "I shouldn't have called. She's suspicious."

Josef's cell phone buzzed. Logan immediately put out his joint and jumped up, waving his hands ineffectually at the smoke.

"My phone is ringing, not your doorbell," Josef told him.

"Right." Logan looked confused. "I thought the fuzz was making a raid."

Josef checked his caller ID. "Is this a long cool woman in a black dress?"

"Are you drunk?" Sandrina asked.

"I am not," Josef said, enunciating carefully.

"Is Mick with you? Beth is worried about him."

"He's here. He's fine."

"Then what's up?"

"Well ... me."

"If you're not drunk, you're high so I assume you mean up chemically not sexually."

"Why can't it be both?"

"I'm going to ignore that." Sandrina wasn't a practicing psychiatrist right now but she had snapped into doctor mode. "What are you on?"

"Just a little pot."

In the background Sandrina could hear Logan sing "I'm a joker," Mick followed with "I'm a smoker" and Josef added "I'm a midnight toker" then they all laughed.

"More than a little if you've reached the silly stage. You and Mick are not driving. Beth and I will pick you up."

"Yes, mom."

"Hsss." Sandrina hung up.

Josef was left looking at his phone. "She hissed at me."

"You called her mom," Mick reminded him.

"In the '60s I would have called her my old lady."

"Try that next time," Mick suggested. "I'm sure she'll like it better."

"Logan?" A female voice and footsteps on the stairs. "How did it go?"

"We're back here," Logan called out.

Kali came in. "I didn't mean to interrupt. Mr. Kostan, Mr. St John," she said, acknowledging Logan's guests.

"Call me Mick," Mick invited.

"And I'm Josef. No need to be formal. No humans here, just us vampires."

Kali took in the situation and looked at Logan with disapproval. Logan ignored the look and offered his joint. She sighed and took it. "If I don't join you I'll be mad at you."

Logan's doorbell buzzed. "Your phone is ringing," he told Josef.

"It's your doorbell this time. Our old ladies are here."

Kali went to let them in. Beth was amused. "Reminds me of 'pot' luck suppers in college. No one brought a casserole if you know what I mean."

"What a great girlfriend," Mick said admiringly. "You're not mad."

"Oh, honey, it's not the first time I've thought you were dopey," Beth said with affection. "Come on, let's go home."

"Did I get the job?" Logan asked as Josef and Sandrina were leaving.

"Stop by my office tomorrow night. I have a project for you. It'll be a trial run."

Sandrina drove Josef's Ferrari. He slipped sideways until his head was on her shoulder. "I'm sleepy. And hungry," he mumbled. He hummed quietly.

Sandrina kissed his hair. "Have a nap until we get home. Then some fresh blood and we'll go to bed."

Sandy was thinking she could wear that black nightgown. It was like a long slip and it tangled around her legs. But Jo-Jo seemed to have a fixation tonight and she felt like indulging him. Besides, she wouldn't be wearing it for long.

* * *

Back in the basement, Logan put on a Marvin Gaye CD and smiled at Kali.


	40. The Interview

_Welcome to the fifth in a series of articles about L.A. Tempo's list of Most Eligible Bachelors. This month we take a closer look at Josef Kostan, chief executive officer and chief financial officer of Kostan Industries. Since making our list several months ago we understand that Kostan, while still single and definitely eligible, is no longer available due to a recent relationship. We weren't able to speak with him personally but are happy to have with us Beth Turner, director of corporate relations for Kostan Industries._

_LAT: Before we find out more about Josef Kostan, can you tell us a little about your position. I know many of our readers will remember you as a reporter for BuzzWire._

_BT: I was with BuzzWire for a year then I worked briefly for the D.A.'s office before coming to Kostan Industries._

_LAT: There was some scandal connected with your predecessor?_

_BT: Unfortunately, yes. Kostan Industries contributes to a great many charities. Mr. Kostan deeply regretted that a trusted associate used his position to commit fraud. It speaks to his integrity and compassion that the employee was dismissed immediately and a fund was set up to help the victims of that fraud. Mr. Kostan was able to get Oprah to oversee it._

_LAT: A personal interview with Kostan is extremely rare. Why so secretive?_

_BT: JK thinks of it as preserving a little mystery. He's also very busy. He works hard running Kostan Industries. He recognizes that he is a public figure and is seen socially but he is also a private person. Having a personal life can be difficult. But he isn't paranoid about it. For example, he doesn't even have a personal publicist. That's why you're talking to me._

_LAT: There has been some mystery about basic information like his date of birth._

_BT: That always seems to come up. I understand there was a transposition of numbers in some official document, or a 3 became an 8, something like that. You can imagine the bureaucratic nightmare of getting it corrected everywhere, and it's worse because he wasn't born in California. He finally gave up and just accepts the confusion._

_LAT: So where was he born and in what year?_

_BT: (Laughing) I haven't seen his birth certificate!_

_LAT: Describe Josef Kostan. We'll start with a few words from our eligible bachelor list: Rich, handsome, successful._

_BT: I would add brilliant, charming, kind, generous employer and loyal friend._

_LAT: He sounds like quite a catch. And we understand he's been caught._

_BT: He is in a serious relationship but I can't give any details._

_LAT: We hear her name is Sandrina and they are living together._

_BT: You have a good source. I don't think JK would mind if I confirm what is already known._

_LAT: What is your relationship with Kostan like?_

_BT: He's my employer and a friend._

_LAT: Anything romantic, before Sandrina?_

_BT: Oh, no. I'm very happy with my boyfriend who is also a friend of his._

_LAT: Beth, thanks for visiting with us today about Josef Kostan, CEO and CFO of Kostan Industries._

"You didn't have to read it to me," Josef said. "I approved it before publication."

"What about your date of birth?" Mick asked.

"The transposition happened. Ryder hacked a couple of databases and made it happen."

"I can't believe how much of this is actually true," Mick replied. "Except the description of you is missing 'Ruthless' and 'Conniving'."

"There were already too many compliments so I took them out."

"It is a little embarrassing."

"It's a typical PR piece. No lies, but no real information. Confirm a couple of personal tidbits and people are happy."

"What does Sandrina think?"

"She's conflicted. She thinks eligible bachelor lists are silly, sexist and outdated."

"Agreed. What's the conflict?"

"I made the list and it's in print that she caught me. She's cute when she's giggling like a schoolgirl."

"I like that she's shallow enough to care about it."

"Me, too. Because sometimes when we're at home I catch her looking at me like there's a lot of work to do to bring me up to her standards."

"I'm familiar with that look. I worry if I don't get it from Beth every couple of months. Just remember, you only get that look when they've committed to the relationship."

"You mean when they've committed to changing us."

"They don't want to change us. They make us want to change ourselves."

"I've been pretty much the same for 409 years."

"408. Take a look at yourself over the past year."

Josef was silent, obviously thinking. "Damn. I didn't realize."

"Do you mind?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"That's the real kicker. We change, we don't even know it, and when we find out, we're happy about it anyway."


	41. Garden Party

The redesigned garden behind Mick's building was finished and it was delightful. It wasn't a huge area but Sandrina had made the most of the space. There were two built-up berms with trees and taller grasses and bushes that screened most of the area from view when you first saw it. A path meandered throughout with something new hidden around each turn, including a fountain and a couple of alcoves with benches.

Mick had opted for an eight foot steel picket fence. Entrance to the area was from the back of the building so it was as secure as it was possible to be in L.A. without extreme measures.

Beth had planned the party to introduce the other tenants of the building to the new garden. Sandrina was there as the designer, accompanied by Josef. Mick and Beth were playing host. No one knew Mick owned the building. The tenants thought the company that owned it had contacted Beth to arrange the party. Sandrina was giving tours to people who wanted to know the names of plants and flowers.

Travis was there for awhile, chasing stray leaves, but when he turned his attention to the refreshment tables Beth asked Mick to take him back in. Josef went along. In the elevator Travis and Josef growled softly at each other.

"Don't tease Travis," Mick told Josef.

"He started it."

"What are you, eight? He's a cat."

"Are you going to be one of those parents who think their kid is never wrong?"

In the penthouse Josef went to the hidden fridge for blood. Mick tossed a treat to Travis then used a pet roller on his clothes. Josef shook his head at this domesticity. "You're more house-trained than your cat."

Josef sat on the kitchen counter sipping blood. "What are the most interesting places you've ever had sex?"

"If we're comparing, to be fair you shouldn't go back farther than 1940."

"Okay, cable car to Victoria Peak, Hong Kong in 1980."

"Were other people with you?"

"Yes, but they seemed interested in the view outside the cable car. I stood behind her, she was wearing a skirt, and I had on a long coat. We were discreet."

"Top of the Statue of Liberty before I shipped out in 1942."

"That was very patriotic of you. Did the girl take much persuasion?"

"She was supporting the war effort on the home front."

"Burial chamber of the Great Pyramid of Giza in 1989."

"I was stationed in Italy during the war. I met an English nurse at a field hospital and we both got leave and went to Rome to see the sights. We ended up at St. Peter's in Vatican City."

"And?"

"Well, St. Peter's in Vatican City."

"I think I'm shocked."

"I didn't know that was still possible for you."

"You're Catholic."

"I've been lapsed for years."

"But not then. Did you confess it?"

"I didn't have to. When we came out of the Basilica the Pope was praying for peace and blessing the people and forgiving their sins."

"I have to admit you've got a good history. And while human. But in a church, and not just any church!"

"I was 21 and horny and scared of dying. Besides, you did it in a burial chamber. How is that respectful?"

"We're technically dead. Who better than a mummy to understand that a vampire has needs?"

"How did we get on this subject?"

"This countertop reminded me. Remember a few weeks ago we were meeting here and you and Beth were running late getting back from the Valley? You called and told Sandrina and me to go in, have some blood, make ourselves at home."

"That's definitely not what we meant by making yourselves at home. But now I don't feel guilty telling you that Beth and I made use of the couch in your office."

"My designer couch? When?"

"Not long after Beth started working for you. I stopped by, you got called out for a meeting, Beth popped in to say hello."

"Sandrina and I haven't even used the couch. I was saving it for a special occasion."

"Your new office was finished a year ago. I doubt if Beth and I were the first or the last."

"What do you mean?"

"The boss's office is the Holy Grail of sex in the workplace."

"My office is locked when I'm not there."

"Does your assistant have a key?"

"Yes ..."

"Then the traffic is probably limited to her and three to five of her closest friends."

Josef was absorbing this when Mick's cell phone rang. Beth. Probably wondering what was taking so long.

"Finish your blood and get your asses back down here," Beth hissed. "You're supposed to be mingling." She ended the call before Mick could reply.

"We're busted," Mick told Josef.

On the way down, Josef leaned in a corner of the elevator until he saw Mick smiling. He moved away from the wall. "The elevator?" Josef asked. Mick nodded.

"Should have taken the stairs," Josef grumbled. "Unless ...?"

"Afraid so."

"Not long ago you called me a pervert for being fixated on sex."

"A lot of ours happened when Beth and I first got together. It had been a while for me, you know. We've calmed down since then."

"No, you haven't. I'm surprised Beth can make it to work. I know you don't take as many cases as you used to."

"You and Sandrina don't work as much as you used to either. Why should any of us? You have enough money for 10 or 20 lifetimes. I have enough for two or three. We've got the girls. We may as well slow down and enjoy life for awhile. Something will come along and ruin it eventually."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that but it's an excellent attitude. Do you and Beth want the couch? I'll give it to you and get a new one."

"Not necessary. We know where it is if we need it again."


	42. Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting

Mick and Josef didn't usually get together on Sunday evening but when Josef called, Mick agreed to meet him at the club for billiards. Mick and Beth had had an argument the night before. Nothing serious but it was still a little strained and he was glad to have a reason to leave for awhile.

They were pretty evenly matched. Josef had centuries of practice but Mick was a natural and had grown up playing in the pool halls of L.A. Josef liked to point out that playing billiards and shooting pool were not the same but the more Mick won, the less Josef mentioned it.

Tonight Mick did better than he expected and he could tell that Josef was distracted.

"You're off your game," Mick said when they had settled into a private room with snifters of body temperature blood.

"Sandrina and I had a fight."

Mick decided his argument with Beth wasn't worth mentioning. "Still going, or is it over?"

"It's over."

"Why aren't you happier?"

"We don't fight much but when we do I feel like she won and I lost."

"Your feeling is correct. There's no shame in losing in that arena."

"Sandrina says it's not about winning or losing, it's about learning and growing. She knows all that psychiatric crap."

"I think that's from Cosmo. Beth says it, too."

"What do you and Beth do when you fight?"

"You're going to be disappointed. We talk. We either get very loud or really quiet."

"But it's resolved without bloodshed. That's too bad. I think Sandrina expects me to talk, too. The problem is I don't know how to fight with a woman verbally or psychologically. I always got out of a relationship before the fighting started. Sandrina is usually very non-confrontational. How did she get so good at it?"

"Took lessons from Beth, maybe."

"Sandrina listed all these syndromes and complexes that are part of my psyche. I called her a pissy little bitch."

"That's pitiful."

"I know. She considered it a term of endearment. I asked her why she wanted to be with me if there was so much wrong. She said I should be grateful I was screwed up enough to interest her."

"She's good. And she has a point. Embrace your sickness, brother."

"We ended up fighting about how to have a fight."

"What was the original fight about?"

"I'm not sure anymore."

"You haven't said anything about breaking up."

"Of course not. I love her."

"Maybe there's something to this learning and growing idea."

"Whose side are you on?"

_Mick thought about the argument with Beth. Their occasional disagreements never reached the level of the fights he had with Coraline. With Coraline the fighting had been physical as well as verbal and emotional. The only physical part with Beth was making up later. Making up with Coraline had often been so violent it seemed like an extension of the fight. Which it was in a way since they never resolved anything. Making up with Beth was sweet and sexy and fun and they were very creative about trying new things in new places. Elevator, stairwell, balcony, roof. Wait, we don't make up that much. Some of those were just feeling adventurous. The possibility of public discovery added a thrill._

_Mick wondered what Beth was doing right now . . ._

_Meanwhile, Josef flashed back to the previous morning. There were several freezers around the house and he and Sandrina each went to one instead of sharing the room freezer. A couple of hours later, sleepless, Josef sighed and gave up. He was climbing out of the freezer when Sandrina came in wearing the pure silk kimono he bought for her in Japan a few months before. She slipped it off and let it fall as she crossed the room. Josef lay back in the freezer, moved over, and turned on his side as she climbed in._

_The freezer wasn't built for two but it was big enough if you spooned. She pulled his arm around her and tucked his hand between her breasts. Her breasts weren't large but the nipples were prominent and very sensitive. Well, most women's were. But Josef had been surprised the first time she came, and pretty quickly too, from his mouth and hands on them. He hadn't even used his fangs yet, just lips and tongue and fingers . . ._

_Now he started fooling around and she reached back for him and pretty soon they both exploded. He carried her to their room freezer, threw her on the bed and jumped on her. Later they lay exhausted, holding hands while their bite wounds healed._

_Josef wondered what Sandrina was doing right now . . ._

"How did the fight end?" Mick asked.

"With me on top the last time," Josef replied. "On second thought, I didn't lose after all."

Mick and Josef looked at each other.

"I should probably be getting home ..." "Maybe we should call it a night ..."

They spoke at the same time then stopped, thinking the same thing:

Nice to have someone to go home to.


	43. Everybody Loves Kung Fu Fighting

Josef placed a call to Japan two days after he heard the news: "I was sorry to hear about David Carradine's death."

"Your condolences are welcome but late," Tokita replied. "Mick called yesterday."

"That was nice of him. I know you admired David. How are you doing?"

"The manner of his passing is disturbing. I hope he didn't commit suicide."

"They're already pretty sure it was accidental. So am I."

"How would you know?"

"Let's just say I have some experience with how he was found. You sound more cheerful than I expected."

"Mick reminded me of something Hollywood likes to do: Bring small screen classics to the big screen. So I will wait here, a lonely old man, hoping for good news. If only I knew someone with influence who might take an interest in such a project. He must be rich enough to provide financial backing."

Josef wasn't fooled by Tokita's pitiful old man act. He was turned at 50 but was in better shape than Josef. Plus Josef had learned manipulation from his master as well as jujutsu. Still, it was worth considering. Vampires were hot in Hollywood right now. It was time to turn the public's attention in another direction. A good martial arts movie with some Kung Fu nostalgia thrown in might be just the thing.

"I could make some calls," Josef told Tokita.

"At last you would be putting your dollars to good use. A worthy tribute to David."

"As an investor I would need to be represented at meetings but I don't have time. If only I knew someone who could deal with all that. And he would have to sit in on casting decisions for the lead."

"You have always been my favorite," Tokita said with utter sincerity.

"Uh huh," Josef replied with equal cynicism. "What about Mick?"

"He is good student, fine friend. But you, Josef, you are like a son to me."

Josef burst out laughing at this blatant flattery. "Thanks, Dad."

"Show some respect!" Tokita said sharply.

"I'll let you know when the project is greenlighted. And I'll send my jet to bring you to LA."


	44. Sandrina's Secret

It was sunny and hot in L.A. – more than usual for June. Josef sat outside a café under an umbrella checking market prices while waiting for Sandrina. She was meeting a client about providing floral arrangements. Josef's building was close so they were going to have a drink before he went to work. When he glanced up and saw her turn the corner half a block away, he knew right away that something was wrong. Her eyes were glassy and she walked slowly, without purpose.

Josef stood and raised a hand for the waiter who was at his elbow immediately. "Ice water, a bowl of ice and towels. I'll be right back." Josef had to stop himself from using vamp speed but he moved at the fastest possible human speed. Sandy didn't seem aware of him until he was at her side. She smiled vaguely with recognition but said nothing. "I've got you," Josef told her. "It's all right now." Josef got her quickly to the café. The waiter hovered in the door with a tray. "A quiet corner inside, please," Josef requested. The interior was dim and cold. L.A. knows air conditioning. There was an afternoon lull and the place was as empty as it ever got.

"Shall I call 911?" the waiter asked anxiously.

"No need. She's sensitive to the sun but she'll be fine," Josef said with a calm he didn't feel. "Give us a few minutes." The waiter withdrew. Josef got Sandrina seated then pulled off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He tied ice in a towel and laid it around Sandy's neck. He placed her wrists in the ice bowl. Vampire circulation was sluggish compared to human but cooling the pulse points helped a little to counteract the effects of sun and heat. Josef shielded Sandrina from view as he held the ice to her neck with one hand and pressed his other wrist to her mouth. "Drink, Sandy, as much as you need." She stopped sucking after a minute and sat back, looking better. Her eyes focused on him and she smiled a real smile this time. He held the glass to her lips as she sipped ice water.

"A little more." Josef offered his wrist again. After that she finished the water and Josef could tell the crisis was over. The waiter came back. "Are you sure I can't call a doctor?" he asked.

"No, I'm all right now." Sandy answered for herself this time which reassured the waiter. Meanwhile, Josef had made a call. He gave the waiter a large bill. "My car will be out front in a few minutes. If you could let us know ..."

"Certainly." The waiter moved off. Josef glanced around: Towels and melting ice but no telltale blood. By the time he got his jacket on the waiter announced his limo had arrived. The café had an awning almost to the curb and Benny had the door open. Only a few feet of sun and they were inside again.

"Home, Benny," Josef told his driver, and then he opened the hidden private fridge and handed Sandrina a bag of blood.

"At this point you probably need it more than I do," she told him.

"One soda, two straws," Josef replied. He inserted two tubes into ports in the bag. They finished the blood as they pulled up to the house. They could have waited until they got home to their freshies but Josef's bagged blood was always fresh even though he didn't use it often. And he had wanted to feed with Sandy, not separately later from freshies.

Inside, they went to the master suite where Josef asked, "How about a long soak in a cold bath?"

"Yes, please," Sandrina agreed.

Josef started the whirlpool filling and added ice cubes. "For fun," he explained. "They can end up in unexpected places." They undressed and relaxed into the frigid bubbling water. Sandrina leaned back against Josef's chest. He put his arms around her and asked quietly, "What happened?"

Sandrina sounded embarrassed. "I didn't get up early enough to feed before the appointment."

"That's what bagged blood is for. Drink it on the go in an emergency."

"I didn't think it was an emergency."

"Where was your hat?" Sandrina had a number of attractive hats she usually wore or at least carried if she was likely to be in the sun for long.

"I forgot it."

"You should always have one in your car."

"Yes, I should."

"Why were you walking?"

"I parked my Porsche in the garage under your building. I didn't realize it was that far, and it was cooler when I walked to the appointment."

"You could have cabbed or called me to pick you up."

"You're right."

"I was ... worried."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't thank you for saving me. I'm not a very good vampire."

"You're an excellent vampire. You just weren't careful today. And why are you being so meek? Don't you feel well, yet?"

"I'm fine. I made mistakes and you had to rescue me."

"Yes, but you're taking the fun out of scolding you."

"Apparently even though I'm grateful I can't let you enjoy it."

"And apparently I'll let you get away with it because I'm glad you're okay."

"Today may not seem like it but I can take care of myself."

"I know you survived 200 years on your own."

"I can do what is necessary if I have to."

"I'm sure you can." Josef wasn't sure but it didn't seem like a time to disagree.

"I've done some things that might surprise you."

"Tell me about the worst thing you've ever done." Josef wasn't expecting the crime of the century. He was interested in learning what Sandrina considered bad behavior. So he was shocked when she said softly, "I killed my fledgling."

"I didn't know you were a sire."

"Technically I'm not. I was teaching in Paris in 1922. I had a few freshies, although they weren't called that then. One was a young man trying to be an artist. He made extra money feeding vampires. He hinted to me once that he was interested in being turned. I told him that I would probably never sire a vampire. He didn't mention it again. I went to his rooms one evening. He was slicing bread and cheese for his supper. There was an accident and he cut my arm. He apologized. I didn't realize then that it was planned and that in the confusion he took some of my blood before the cut healed. I left and he went to a waiting bath, slit his wrists and drank my blood before he died."

Sandrina paused. "You're snarling," she told Josef. It was true. Josef's fangs were out and a low growl trickled from his throat. "Go on," he said, sounding not at all like the charming, sociable Josef the world usually saw.

"He moved immediately," Sandrina continued, "But he stayed in Paris. I saw him by chance a few weeks later. I suspected what had happened although it seemed impossible. I confronted him and he admitted it. He made the mistake of not being afraid of me. I wasn't his idea of a dangerous vampire. One night I followed him as he walked alone along the embankment by the Seine. I shot him through the heart with a silver-tipped arrow. He was incapacitated and newly turned and he died quickly. I pulled out the arrow and put him in the river."

Josef was looking at her with amazement. "I didn't think you were a dangerous vampire, either."

"How do you feel now?"

"Besides turned on?"

"Yes, we can assume that's your default reaction. What else?"

"I know you survived very well without me but I've wondered if you could defend yourself. I'm glad to know you can."

"I was very angry. Later I thought I should have handled it differently."

"It had to be done. He stole your blood to sire himself! That can't be allowed. You did the right thing and I only wish I had seen it."

"You've seen me angry. A little angry. Remember that fight a few weeks ago?"

"That was talk. I didn't get the impression you would be physically violent. Not fatally anyway. Hey, are you sure he was dead? A silver arrow to the heart should do it but you pulled it out. What if he recovered in the river or found someone to feed from?"

Silence for a moment. "Actually, I broke his neck before putting him in the river," Sandrina admitted. "And I made sure the spinal cord was severed because a broken neck can heal."

"No bonfire on the bank of the Seine?" Josef asked. "Did you forget the matches?"

"Don't be silly. That would have been overkill."

"You're certainly thorough," Josef said admiringly.

"You really are pleased to know this about me, aren't you?"

"Pleased, surprised, proud." Josef smiled. "But I won't be turning my back on you when we practice archery."


	45. Sandrina's Story and Other Bits of History

Dr. Linden paused while writing up notes from her last patient of the night. The woman had said something that brought back Sandrina's own childhood and she let herself get lost in memories of 200 years ago.

Her childhood had been a happy one living with her parents in Switzerland. Until she was six there was Nurse, who had also been her mother's childhood nursemaid, to take care of her. After that a governess until she was 17. Then a year of lessons in deportment and dancing before her debut. Besides reading and writing and languages she had learned arts suitable for a young lady of quality. She hadn't been very good at needlework or painting or music but she excelled at archery. Her father, having no sons, encouraged her and was pleased to take her hunting with him. It had been a quiet life with few children living close by but Sandrina hadn't minded the isolation.

The Napoleonic Wars shadowed her early life. Sandrina remembered armies on the march. She had gone to the gates of their estate to watch the military pass by: Mounted cavalry, horses pulling cannon, soldiers on foot, carts with supplies. But she had missed the start. By the time she arrived the general at the head of the column was in the distance. She had wondered what manner of man could lead others in battle.

_The general was Count Franz von Clausen, a vampire who would one day be Josef Kostan. Franz had inherited his title and fortune from his 'cousin' Willem a few years ago. It had seemed like a good idea at the time because Willem had been absent for a decade and he couldn't return using that identity. But the title and fortune had made Franz an attractive prospect to the new king. If the king could arrange a good marriage for a neighboring monarch's relative, the king would gain a political ally. It was a marriage of convenience only to the king and his ally. It was damned inconvenient for Franz and the bride wasn't happy either. Thank god for war. Franz had led his men in a minor skirmish that was easily won. One more successful battle and then he could 'die' and disappear in the next one._

Bonaparte was defeated at Waterloo in 1815 and two years later Sandrina was introduced to society. She had already decided that marriage wasn't for her but she enjoyed making friends with the other young ladies and gentlemen.

Sandrina had always been a little frail. A series of illnesses left her weak and coughing and she was diagnosed with consumption. It was a death sentence, although with care she might live for years yet. Summers were spent in the mountains and that helped a little but she slowly deteriorated. Five years later she was sent to a sanatorium. Sandrina and her parents never spoke of the fact that she would probably not return.

Henri Duvall, a French nobleman, arrived in the area a few months later. He was young and handsome and rich and he became interested in Sandrina. Sandrina, curious about pleasures of the body she had yet to experience, knew this was her last chance. They became lovers. As Sandrina grew worse there came a time when Henri left for a few weeks. When he returned he told her about his true nature. It seemed unbelievable at first and yet it explained certain oddities she had noticed but dismissed. When he proposed turning her, she thought carefully before agreeing. She didn't think she would have considered it in the course of a normal life but she had missed so much and there was so little time left. She wanted more. She wouldn't have deprived her parents of their only child if they weren't already going to lose her. And she would not have become a vampire if Henri had not assured her it wasn't necessary to kill to survive.

And so the deed was done and she was buried. The director of the sanatorium wrote condolences to her parents. Henri dug her up that night and replaced her body with that of another young woman recently deceased. They left Switzerland and travelled while Henri taught her to live as a vampire.

_In 2009 Josef Kostan would buy a chalet for his girlfriend. It was a strange coincidence that the chalet was built on the spot where she was buried almost 200 years before. When Sandrina told him, Josef wanted to sell it and buy another but Sandrina's sense of humor was a little macabre. She insisted this was the only chalet for her._

_"It's not a chalet, it's a crypt," Josef protested. "Your grave is in the cellar!"_

_"Don't be so squeamish," Sandy replied. "'The grave's a fine and private place but none I think do there embrace.' Let's go downstairs and prove Andrew Marvell wrong."_

_"He wrote that in 'To His Coy Mistress' and it doesn't apply to us. It's about not having enough time and we have plenty."_

_"You've already had sex in the burial chamber of a pyramid. How is this different?"_

_"I didn't know the mummy."_

_Sandrina sighed. "As a psychiatrist I should have learned by now that there are always 'Mummy' issues."_

There were five wonderful years with Henri and then the sense of utter loss when he was killed. Sandrina had never been certain exactly what happened. She didn't like to think that his family might have sacrificed him and she had no proof but it was true that Henri didn't always get along with them. Sandrina had never met any of his family although she had seen his brother Lance from a distance twice when he visited Henri. His sister Coraline arrived soon after Henri's death. She seemed sincerely grief-stricken and Sandrina accepted her sympathy as genuine.

She met Coraline by chance a few years later. Coraline was between men and Sandrina had not taken a lover since Henri died. It seemed appropriate that her second lover should be Henri's sister. Neither of them was interested in a long-term relationship with another woman but they enjoyed a brief liaison. Sandrina was troubled as she got to know Coraline better. She would not want to be a man that Coraline became obsessed with. Coraline had been too beautiful, too wealthy and too indulged for too long. She would possess whatever she desired to the point of destruction.

Sandrina was an observer of life rather than a participant. This seemed to her the proper role for a vampire. If you had the advantage of eternity, why not watch and learn and find out what you could become?

So Sandrina travelled. Much of Henri's wealth was tied to his family but he had left his personal assets to Sandrina. She was well-provided for but sometimes she worked by choice and whim: As a nurse in China or a housekeeper in British colonial India. At the turn of the 20th century she met Sigmund Freud and became fascinated with psychoanalysis. After the Great War she taught languages in Paris where she was betrayed by a freshie who used her blood to sire himself. That incident upset her deeply. She would have been even more annoyed if it had caused her to miss a lecture she had planned to attend given by a visiting professor. But the lecture was cancelled and she went hunting that evening instead.

_Professor Edward Tremont's guest lectures in post-war Europe were well-received. He was scheduled to speak in Paris but a week before came word from Lance Duvall that his presence in France was not welcome at this time. Edward would be met at the border between Germany and France and taken to the ferry to England. The vampire who would be Josef Kostan was met by Lance himself, driving a 1922 Hispano-Suiza. They bonded for a moment over the car. Josef was willing to admire it and Lance was glad to show it off._

_"You big softie," Josef said. "You won't let me pass through France unescorted but at least you're making the trip worthwhile."_

_"We might have been friends," Lance replied, "Except for your unfortunate sense of humor."_

_"I've often thought the same about your lack of one. Still, I appreciate your restraint when dealing with me."_

_"I don't like it but the family believes we have a duty to our grandsire."_

_"No one regrets the relationship more than I."_

_Even though they didn't like each other, it was a pleasant enough trip driving through the night. Lance saw Josef onto the ferry for Dover. His last lecture was in London and after that he was ready for a career change. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do next but maybe it was time to go to America again._

_Meanwhile in Los Angeles, California, a mid-wife urged a woman in labor to keep pushing. Fifteen minutes later the baby was cleaned up and the mid-wife let Mr. St. John into the room to see his wife and son._

Sandrina came to America just after the United States entered World War II. Her second night in New York she went to the Statue of Liberty. Sandrina remembered when France gave it to the United States in 1886 but she had never seen it. It was so popular now that it opened early each day and stayed open until late. The city was crowded with men in uniform. Patriotism was soaring and visiting the Statue seemed to embody that. Or maybe there was another reason, at least at night. Sandrina was alone in the crown with a young couple obviously there for something besides the view that human eyes couldn't really appreciate in the dark. Sandrina was amused rather than shocked. She left quietly.

_Mick St. John and a sweet girl named Ruthie were in a secluded corner and didn't notice the presence of another late visitor. Mick and his best friend were shipping out the next day. Mick had left Ray trying to call his wife one last time. The trip to the Statue of Liberty was Ruthie's idea and Mick had no objection especially when he discovered the real plan. It would remain one of his fondest memories and 65 years later he would repeat it with Beth Turner._

In 1963 Sandrina was an antique dealer in New York when she met Denny Crane. A brash young attorney from Boston, he was Irish and charming and Sandrina was ready to be charmed. The phrase 'Larger than life' might have been coined for Denny Crane. They were together only a few months but she never forgot him. She taught literature in London after leaving New York. A few months later she called Denny. He was happy to hear from 'Julie'. He missed her but he had a new drinking buddy and life was good. When the call ended Sandrina knew she wouldn't call again. Best to let the connection drop now. She had known Denny wouldn't lack for female companionship but she was glad he had found a friend as well. Belatedly she realized she hadn't asked the friend's name.

_In New York, Denny was glad to hear from Julie Sanders once more. Talking to her made him think of Charlie Fitzgerald. The men had met only a few weeks before but they were two of a kind. Except now that he was remembering little things about Julie, he wondered if Charlie and Julie were two of a kind. By god, I think I've met another vampire, Denny thought, but it didn't matter to him. Both men would go on to friendships with others, Josef with Mick St. John and Denny with Alan Shore, but that year in New York was theirs. Even the onset of Alzheimer's 45 years later wouldn't rob Denny of his memories of closing down the town with Charlie._

Ready to be a psychiatrist again, Sandrina attended medical school at Johns Hopkins in the early 1980s. She practiced for a decade on the east coast and then moved to California. It was safer that way and shrinks were always in demand in L.A.

As if to prove the point, her office phone rang. When the call ended Sandrina made a calendar entry for a new patient the following day: 9 pm with Charles Fitzgerald.


	46. A Little Romance

Mick called Josef. "Beth's car is in the shop so she's driving mine today. Can you give me a ride?"

"Ferrari, Jag, Limo ...?"

"Ferrari is fine."

"I'll be there in 30."

Mick was waiting at the curb with a pet carrier when Josef roared up. "We're going to the vet!? I thought you were on a case."

"Don't whine. It's time for Travis' annual shots."

The vet office was busy. There had been an emergency so they were running late with appointments. Mick and Josef settled in a corner. Travis was nervous and meowed occasionally instead of growling at Josef. Mick petted him through the front of the carrier.

Josef stuck a finger in to rub his nose and Travis bit it. Josef showed the finger to Mick. "This is the thanks I get for being a cat courier?"

"You want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Can't risk it. Two guys with a cat? They probably already think we're partners."

"Maybe we're gay and don't know it."

"I'm not sure what you are. I think I'm a metrosexual," Josef replied. "I've been wondering, what romantic things have you done for Beth?"

"I take our cat to the vet."

"That's actually what made me think of it but it doesn't count. It's helpful but it's an errand."

"What have you done for Sandrina?'

"I went first with interesting places to have sex. It's your turn."

Mick sighed. "I still have an acoustic guitar. I played and sang to her."

"What song?"

"Lennon's 'Woman'."

"Very nice. What about 'The Long and Winding Road'?"

"That was my encore."

"So Beth is a Beatles fan?"

"They never really go out of style and there was a popular surge when she was growing up."

"That Yoko was a strange one."

"You think she broke them up?"

"No. They were breaking up anyway for several reasons. She was one of them."

"That's what I thought. But people like to blame a woman for these things."

"Only two left now," Josef sighed, then brightened. "But Ringo is married to a Bond Girl."

"Barbara Bach in 'The Spy Who Loved Me'."

"Who do you think was the best Bond?"

"No, you don't. We got off the subject. What have you done for Sandrina?"

"Gave her a manicure and pedicure."

"Really? You know how?"

"I observed the freshies. What else have you done?"

"Isn't one example enough?"

"I should have thought of this before. You shaved her legs, didn't you? You've been wanting to shave a woman's legs since Travanti and Hamel on Hill Street Blues. It's practically a fetish with you."

"I didn't want to shave just any woman's legs."

"I admire your restraint in waiting for Beth to grow up. Was it everything you hoped?"

"You know, it really was. Except sex in the bathtub is a little uncomfortable."

"Depends on the size of the tub."

"Yeah, Beth and I don't have a small indoor swimming pool in our bathroom like you. What else have you done for Sandrina?"

I think you were right. One example is enough."

"Oh no, it's not. I gave two."

"I guessed the second one. Bet you can't guess a second one for me."

"I don't have to. I bet Sandrina told Beth. I'll ask her."

Josef sighed. "I read poetry to her."

"I'm impressed. Why didn't you want me to know?"

"I have some history."

"You always have history. About four centuries' worth."

"I mean history with a poet. I knew Emily Dickinson."

"Knew her in the biblical sense, or were you just acquaintances?"

"Biblical sense. They weren't called freshies then but I had her blood."

"Nothing unusual so far."

"She wrote poems about me."

"Is she the one who was fixated on death? That would make sense. What poems?"

"I cannot live with you - Wild nights - Because I could not stop for death."

"I know that one:

_'Because I could not stop for death_   
_He kindly stopped for me_   
_The carriage held but just ourselves_   
_And immortality.'_

That does sound like you. But you didn't turn her."

"She didn't want it. She thought true death, not living forever, was the path to eternity."

"Inspiring poetry is nothing to be embarrassed about. Kind of cool, actually."

"Maybe," Josef said. "You want to come over tonight? Sandrina is working late at her greenhouse."

Mick shook his head. "I have an appointment with Beth."

"An appointment? You schedule sex?"

"It's not for sex although that's a definite possibility later."

Josef raised his eyebrows inquiringly and just kept looking at Mick.

"I'm washing her hair tonight."


	47. Isn't It Romantic

Beth had moved into Mick's penthouse and was unpacking. She realized there was one more advantage to having a vampire boyfriend. As long as he was careful not to be seen, Mick could easily lift her furniture and didn't mind standing around moving it as she changed her mind. Beth preferred most of Mick's furniture so she only used her stuff for the master bedroom and her office/sitting room.

While going through closets she found a guitar case containing a beautiful old acoustic guitar. When they were finished for the day and enjoying their first evening living together, Beth brought out the guitar: "I know you were in a band. Will you play for me?"

"I haven't played for years," Mick groaned. "I've forgotten too much." But instinctively he began tightening strings and tuning. He strummed a little, getting the feel of the instrument again before playing and singing John Lennon's 'Woman' which he had heard Beth mention she liked.

"You remembered," she said when he finished.

Mick nodded. "John and Yoko should have had a lot more time together. And think of what Lennon might have done musically."

"One more please?"

"You like the Beatles or just Lennon?"

"I like the Beatles together or separately."

Mick went into 'Long and Winding Road.'

"You're very good," Beth told him. "Why didn't you keep up with your music?"

"I was good but not great. I might have stayed with it for my own enjoyment but I couldn't handle it right after I was turned and later it was a reminder of how Coraline and I met so I let it go. Besides, a couple of the other guys did most of the writing."

"Why don't you keep the guitar out? You might like to try it again."

"Maybe. But right now I'd like to try the bed. I haven't had one for decades."

* * *

Josef and Sandrina were together again. They had sleepovers often but not tonight. Sandrina was seeing patients all evening and catching up on paperwork. Josef would go to her house tomorrow night. He wanted to show that he appreciated her giving him another chance. He had something in mind but needed advice.

The freshie wing was separated from the main house by wide double doors. Josef never invaded their privacy. When he wanted to feed he called and they came to him. He knocked and waited, hearing music and the murmur of voices. Jackie opened the door, surprised to see him, wondering if they had missed a call.

Several girls were in the common area. Josef was glad to see a couple of them doing their nails. "Ladies, I want a new career. I'm thinking of opening a nail salon but I need skills."

They caught on right away. "You want to give Sandrina a manicure?"

"And a pedicure if you can teach me."

With his 400 years of experience, there wasn't much they could teach Josef so they were delighted at this opportunity. Josef spent a couple of hours learning their tips and tricks. The freshies liked Sandrina. At first they hadn't thought she would last any longer than the others. But Josef seemed different since the breakup and reconciliation. He had always been attentive to his girlfriends but he'd never done anything like this before.

"What color will you use?" Ellie asked.

Josef looked blank. He had been so focused on the technical details that he forgot aesthetics.

"You know there are places where you can have perfume custom made?"

Josef nodded. Sandrina had created her personal scent years ago. It was one of her few expensive indulgences.

"Well, there's a place you can create a custom shade of polish. And I know you can afford it since a bad economy hasn't affected your finances for decades," she teased.

It was true. Josef didn't actually lose money during a downturn. He just didn't make as much. "Thank you," he said sincerely. He kissed each girl's hand before he left. "I don't think I've seen this side of your wrists before."

At the polish shop the next day he spent a long time choosing the color. Something subtle and not too dark. He didn't want anything garish against Sandy's pale skin.

"Some shimmer perhaps?" the woman helping him suggested. "We can achieve a lovely iridescent effect with gold dust and crushed opals."

This was exactly the kind of extravagance that appealed to Josef. He had to stop his eyes from glowing. Two small bottles were ridiculously expensive. Josef left the shop well satisfied.

Sandrina was truly surprised and pleased that night. She didn't know yet that in the years ahead she would become accustomed to such gestures from him.

Josef made the mani-pedi process very erotic. They were more than ready for each other when it was done. But Sandrina was practical and wouldn't ruin Josef's work. "We'll have to wait a while," she said, waving her hands.

"Oh, crap. I forgot about the drying time."

* * *

Mick was standing at the bathroom mirror shaving. Beth was in the tub enjoying a long bath. He caught her eye in the mirror. "Are you looking at my butt?" he asked.

"No, I'm admiring your jammies. They fit very well ... over your butt."

Suddenly Mick's mouth went dry as she reached for her razor. He was almost embarrassed by his body's instant reaction. "Let me do that," he said.

"What, shave my legs? Really?" Beth looked intrigued.

Mick lathered her legs and shaved carefully. Long smooth strokes along her calves and thighs. Slow easy flicks around ankles and knees. He was intent. His fangs extended a little.

"You're really enjoying this," Beth said. His excitement was inflaming her as well.

They were both out of control by the time he finished. Beth reached for Mick's pants and he reached for the drain release so the water wouldn't overflow when he got in.

"What are you thinking?" Beth asked later.

"We need a bigger tub."

"I'm comfortable."

"You're on top of me."

"And you're pretty comfy," she replied. "Do you have any other fetishes I should know about? Want to watch me floss?"

"Pass. But I have something in mind for your hair."

* * *

Sandrina was lying on her back propped against pillows. Josef lay at a right angle with his head on her stomach and a book in his hand. The recessed lighting in the freezer room was dim but plenty bright enough for a vampire to read by. Sandy played with his hair.

Josef had a good voice for recitation, especially the romantic poets. Maybe because he knew them, she thought. And probably slept with them too. But she wasn't jealous. They both had history with others. And she was sleeping with him now. Or she would be. She wondered how soon she could make a move. She loved listening to him read Byron and she especially loved what it inevitably led to.

* * *

Mick headed upstairs with Travis after Josef dropped them off from the vet. He had the evening planned but it required some set up before Beth got home. When she arrived everything was ready on the balcony. Two tubs: One empty and one with hot water cooling to warm. A lounger for Beth to lie on. A stack of towels. The air was clear for LA. Perfect weather. Mick poured a pitcher of water to wet Beth's hair then massaged in shampoo. Rinse and repeat with conditioner. It was soothing and sensual and Mick took his time doing it just right.

"Do you and Josef have a competition going? Not that Sandrina and I mind. You seem to outdo yourselves each time." Beth told Mick what Josef had planned for Sandrina that night.

"You know he played you?" Mick asked.

"Of course. But you know Josef, I couldn't resist. Besides, I wanted to do it."

* * *

Josef was in the pool when Sandrina got home, floating on a small raft anchored at the shallow end.

"Josef?" Sandy asked when she came in the house. They didn't have to shout to hear each other.

"Pool," he replied.

"I'll be right out."

She appeared a few minutes later in a one piece suit almost the color of her skin so that at first glance she seemed naked.

"No straps," Josef noted approvingly. "That will make it easier to get you out of it." In fact he wasn't sure how the suit was staying up and he watched with interest as she dived into the deep end and swam to him. But it was still in place as she got on the raft. Josef untied and pushed away from the edge. He presented Sandy with a bowl from a cooler. Her fangs peeked out when she saw the contents.

"Have you been slaving in the kitchen all evening?"

"Damn near." Josef had flash frozen fresh blood in melon scoop molds to form bite-sized balls. They fed each other.

"Is this one Beth?" Sandrina asked with surprise.

Josef nodded smugly.

"Did you ask her for blood?"

"Of course not. I may have mentioned my plans, knowing she would offer. I only took enough for two bites."

"You're shameless. I can't take you anywhere."

"I'd rather be home alone with you anyway."

Sandy fed Josef the other blood ball from Beth.

"She's a tasty morsel," Josef said. "Beth more than makes up for Mick's bad judgment over Coraline."

"We both slept with Coraline," Sandy reminded him.

"That was sex," Josef replied dismissively. "Mick thought he was in love."

"And yet Coraline provided you with a best friend for eternity."

"I'm glad about that but it doesn't justify her methods. She could have made him want to be turned but she wouldn't take the time to do it right."

When they finished their snack Sandrina said "We have a decision to make. Continue here or go to the room freezer."

"Why limit our options? We can start here and finish there." Josef rolled into the water taking Sandy with him where he proceeded to peel her like a banana. She had a little trouble removing his trunks. By then a part of his anatomy was very much in the way.

* * *

"Ow," Logan said for the third time. He studied the problem then snipped the heads off the roses and threw away the stems. The thorn pricks didn't really hurt and they healed instantly but Logan's ouch reflex for minor injuries was still strong, maybe because he didn't get into situations where damage was likely to be major.

He knew what he was planning was a cliché but Logan didn't have great imagination when it came to romantic gestures. But he figured he should mark the occasion which was an anniversary of sorts. It was a year since he and Kali acknowledged they were more than fuck buddies, that they were in fact 'Seeing each other.' He hoped Kali wouldn't think his idea was too cheesy.

Logan had gone shopping for new sheets. It took a while to pick the color. White was too innocent, red was too obvious, pink was too ... pink. He settled on a pale gold satin called champagne which seemed appropriate. But the rejected colors were just right for the roses and the red, white and pink made a nice mixture.

He saw Kali on the security monitor and heard her enter the outer door. Showtime. Logan hurried up the stairs and began strewing rose petals down the steps and across to the bed.


	48. Confessions

Sunny afternoon in L.A. Mick and Josef sat outdoors at a small café in the shade of a large umbrella over their table. They wore sunglasses and sipped cold drinks. Two young women strolled along the sidewalk.

"Hookers at ten o'clock," Josef said.

"Isn't that a little judgmental? I can't tell by looking at them."

"I recognize them."

"Objection withdrawn. Would they recognize you?"

"It's been a while, since before Sandrina. On the other hand I am unforgettable."

"Sure, even if they don't remember your face they'll get your name right, 'John'."

There are certain physical attributes and techniques that are memorable."

"Whoa, too much information," Mick said. "Do you think prostitution should be legal?"

"Yes."

"That was a fast positive."

"I've always thought prostitution should be legal."

"It does seem hypocritical that someone can use their brain or sports ability to make money but not their body."

"Exactly. And even the body is okay as long as it's modeling or acting. But if genitals are involved, suddenly it's a crime. Why is screwing worse than thinking for a living?"

"Humans," Mick said, shaking his head. He continued: "How is monogamy working out? Still worried about being faithful?"

"Not so much."

"You only have eyes for Sandrina?"

"Actually, I look a lot. And admire, and fantasize. But I don't want to do the ones I look at. Just makes me want to get home to Sandrina."

"She's the one, huh? You still think about Sarah?"

"Occasionally. I thought she was the one. Now I think it was knowing Sarah that made it possible for me to love Sandrina."

"I sometimes think that about Coraline and Beth. As bad as it was with Coraline, it was part of the journey to Beth."

They continued watching people pass by. "Is girl watching politically incorrect?" Mick asked. "People watching sounds better but it isn't accurate."

"It is for me," Josef replied. "Right now I'm mostly looking at the men."

"Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I don't believe it."

"You don't care about clothes so you don't notice what they're wearing. I do. Time to update the wardrobe." Josef proceeded to instruct Mick about the best and worst suits, shirts, ties and shoes that came into view.

"Let's take the girls on a shopping trip," Josef suggested. "London, Paris, Rome. A month will get us out of L.A. during the hottest part of the summer and we'll come home with fall clothes."

"I wear the same thing pretty much year-round," Mick said.

"I'm aware of that and trying to change it," Josef replied. "Sandrina has been talking about Switzerland. She's a little homesick. We could detour and take a break in the Alps." He couldn't resist teasing Mick about a recent conversation. "And in Rome we can visit St. Peter's in Vatican City."

"Beth already refused to have sex in St. Peter's. She said the Statue of Liberty was fun but she's not desecrating a church."

"You did it in the Statue of Liberty again? Was that while we were in New York ... for Sarah?"

"You insisted we go out that night. The inside of the Statue is closed now but I bribed a guard to let us have half an hour in the crown. He knew what we were there for. I think he's supplementing his income with private tours."

"So you told Beth about your adventures."

"Did you tell Sandrina about the burial chamber?"

"Well, yes. And the cable car and the Great Wall in China and Red Square in Moscow."

"I didn't know about China and Moscow."

"They were before 1940 so they didn't count when we compared."

"Anyplace else I should know about?" Mick asked.

"Eiffel Tower, the White House ..."

"You slept in the White House! The Lincoln Bedroom?"

"It wasn't the Lincoln Bedroom yet, it was the cabinet room. Lincoln was President."

"Were you there with Coraline? I know you met when Lincoln was President."

"Yes," Josef sighed. "You knew we slept together, didn't you?"

"I figured. You knew each other way before Coraline turned me. Still, has everyone slept with my ex?"

"Three of us isn't everyone."

"What do you mean, three?"

"You, me ... Is this a bad time to tell you about Sandrina and Coraline?"

Mick looked stunned.

"Coraline's brother was Sandrina's sire, remember?" Josef went on. "They met a few times after Henri was killed and once they ... experimented."

Mick just shook his head. "I guess this is what happens when you live a long time. Vampires are like a soap opera. Everyone sleeps with each other eventually."

"You're taking it very well."

"I don't care about Coraline anymore. No reason to be upset."

Josef nodded at a table close by where a couple were sharing fries slathered with ketchup. "I know it's not blood but that ketchup is making me hungry."

Mick licked his lips. "Suddenly I'm about to bite my own wrist."

"We have a decision to make. You live closer but my supply is fresher."

"I've been living with Beth longer than you've been living with Sandrina and I have learned about compromise. Let's go to my place for a quick pick-me-up then on to your house for the good stuff."

"Show-off."

"Don't be bitter because you didn't think of it."


	49. The French Connection

Mick and Josef sat on the balcony sipping blood. It was their third day in the Alps. All four of them had skied the first two days but Sandrina and Beth went shopping today, leaving the guys on their own.

They were staying at a very pricey resort with a main lodge and several small private chalets for those with the coin to afford them. Which Josef and Mick had.

"I'm surprised you don't own your own chalet," Mick said.

"I'm going to," Josef replied. "It's a surprise for Sandrina. Since she's Swiss, we'll come here more often."

"How many houses do you own?"

"The chalet will make five."

"That's actually less than I expected."

"I didn't count the apartments in various cities."

"But you included the castle, right?"

"Yes."

"I was joking."

"I wasn't."

"You really own a castle?"

"A small one in England. Plus the Mcmansion in L.A., the lodge in Alaska, a villa in Italy, and soon a chalet."

"You enjoy being a conspicuous consumer, don't you?"

"You can never be too rich or too thin."

"Was it the Duchess of Windsor who said that?"

"That's who I heard it from."

"Directly from her?"

"Of course."

"You didn't have anything to do with the abdication, did you?"

Josef smiled. "Not really."

"Have you met Queen Elizabeth?"

"The second one before she became Queen. The first one died when I was four."

Beth and Sandrina came out on the balcony to model for them. They had been showing up in new outfits and this was the last.

When they disappeared inside again, Mick asked, "Why do women try on clothes so much? Not that I'm complaining because they both look great in everything, but they tried it all on when they bought it. Now they're trying on again."

"They're showing us."

"Won't we see it when they actually wear it?"

"They want to gauge our reaction before going public."

"How will that help?"

"Mystery of the feminine mind. After the first couple of centuries you stop asking."

Mick paused. "I've been thinking about Coraline."

"You're not getting obsessed again, are you?"

"No, but we're going to Paris next and Coraline is French and I was wondering ... Do you think she's alive?"

"For now, yes. She's the beloved only daughter of an old family. They won't kill her if they can avoid it. She was punished and is probably still confined. They won't let her go anytime soon."

"What kind of punishment?"

"I'm not sure but I would say mental and emotional rather than physical. Or maybe in addition to physical."

"Doesn't sound good for someone who was already unstable."

"That's the danger. They punished her before for turning you without permission. Then she kidnapped Beth. Now she's being punished for stealing the compound. What will she do next if she gets away? She was always willful and they indulged her. This is very likely her last chance. If they can't control her, they'll have to kill her."

"Maybe I should have gone after her, tried to help. She did save my life in that alley."

"Saint is your name, don't make it a career. Coraline knows her family and what they are capable of. She took the risk when she turned you and again when she stole the compound. If she can't learn from her mistakes, she's a danger to her family and the vampire community and she'll have to pay the price. You have no reason to feel guilty. You were human, you couldn't help her. And when I turned you again there were other problems to deal with."

"You're right, of course. But I remember Lance staking her and taking her away."

"Lance is the enforcer for the family. He can be merciless and is pretty much a giant rectal orifice, but he's also fair. I might even say honorable."

"Looking back, he could have been much worse dealing with me. He and his servant jumped down to my balcony from the roof. They didn't even go inside, just waited for me. He asked a few questions. I lied and he called me on it but they left when I wouldn't help. He probably could have killed me then. He did beat me up later – twice – but I was getting into his business. I can't blame him for trying to stop me."

"You're part of the family. They may not like it but they don't blame you. If you stay out of their way, they'll leave you alone."

"Any chance we'll run into them in France?"

"Unlikely. They'll know we're there. We'll be watched but if we don't go looking for them, they'll stay out of sight."

"Do I need to worry about Beth?"

"No. I'm sure they're aware of your relationship but she's not a part of this."

"How do they know?"

"I bet they've kept track of you since they found out Coraline turned you."

"What about Sandrina?"

"She's part of the family, too. I'm sure they've tracked her as well, and know about her and me."

"If they like power and wealth so much, they should approve of you."

"They also value privacy and discretion. I'm too public for their taste. But Sandrina has never caused them any trouble and my lifestyle hasn't exposed the community so we'll be all right."

"But Big Brother is watching. Sounds like if we make one mis-step they'll send Lance."

"Only if it affects the family. If it's dangerous to the community, they'll let local Cleaners deal with it."

"Like we dealt with the Monaghans."

"Exactly."

"Mick glanced at his watch and stood up. "I'm meeting Beth in our bedroom for a private fashion show."

"I thought you were tired of her trying on clothes."

"No clothes this time. She's modeling perfume."

* * *

Josef sat alone for a minute and then called out, "Sandy? I've been thinking ..."


	50. Vasculitis or Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with House. You know it's never vasculitis.

Josef, Sandrina, Mick and Beth were at JFK awaiting takeoff. They were on their way home after a month in Europe. The pilot stepped out of the cockpit and told Josef an airport official would like to come aboard.

The woman had a request: "All commercial flights are delayed for at least three hours but it doesn't affect private flights. There's a medical emergency in L.A. A Dr. Gregory House of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey asked if he could fly with you. You are under no obligation, of course."

Josef knew he would have to say yes. When you're rich enough to own a private jet, you can insulate yourself from a lot but it's not good for your reputation to refuse to help in these circumstances. He smiled. "I'd be delighted."

When the airport official left, Josef turned to Beth. "Make this work for me."

Beth's eyes were sparkling. "Oh, I will. This is going to be great publicity."

Sandrina spoke up. "We're screwed. He's going to know we're vampires."

"No, he won't," Josef replied. "Why should he?"

"I know him. He'll figure it out."

"I've heard of him, too," Mick said. "He's had some famous patients. A presidential candidate, a jazz musician. He's kind of famous himself. But that doesn't mean he'll know."

"I didn't mean I know of him," Sandrina replied. "I actually know him. We were in medical school at Johns Hopkins."

Mick looked at Josef. "We might be screwed."

"Too late now," Josef said. "We'll be careful. Beth, you're our only human. You take the lead with him. The rest of us will keep our distance. Sandy, will he definitely recognize you?"

"Maybe not. I had big hair and more makeup."

"In med school?"

Sandrina shrugged. "It was the '80s."

Josef went to the open door where a staircase was in place. A cart pulled up and a tall man got out awkwardly. He had a limp, a cane, a garment bag and a trumpet case.

House watched as Josef turned away and spoke to someone. The staircase was rolled away and replaced by a lift. House was thinking that it was easy to make rich people feel guilty. They didn't like to watch cripples hobble up stairs. Still, it was a nice gesture and the guy was doing him a favor so House thanked him when he got to the door.

"No problem. Welcome aboard. I'm Josef Kostan." He indicated the others: "Sandrina Linden, Beth Turner, Mick St. John."

"Greg House." House looked at the four of them. He had thought all the pretty people worked at PPTH.

Mick stepped forward. "Let me take these." He stowed the garment bag and trumpet case in a closet.

Josef thought Sandy was right about the guy being observant. The passenger was untidy but his blue eyes were sharp. Josef was glad House had his hands full and couldn't shake hands during introductions.

The door was closed and the plane was moving. They strapped in and the engines roared. A few minutes later they were climbing. The seats faced each other. Beth sat beside House with Mick and Josef across from them and Sandrina at the end farthest from House.

"So you're a doctor with a medical emergency," Beth began. "Exciting for us, but I'm sorry about your patient. I hope he or she will be all right."

"He'll be fine," House replied.

"So it's not a matter of life and death?" Beth sounded a little disappointed.

"Not exactly."

A detective is naturally suspicious and Mick had good instincts besides. He was already putting it together. "Do you play the trumpet?"

"Nope. It was a gift from a patient. I'm giving it back."

"John Henry Giles?"

"You know him?"

"I've heard him play. I know you cured him a few years ago. And he's playing in L.A. tonight. I've been planning to go. Are you? Is that the emergency?"

"What are you, a detective?"

"Yes."

"And a jazz fan. Just my luck." House turned to Josef. "You aren't going to turn the plane around, are you?"

Josef seemed amused, not angry. "I would say you've got a really big pair but you'd probably drop your pants and prove it. I need a drink. Will you have some scotch?"

House was soon loosening up with the finest scotch he had ever tasted. Josef had decided that getting House drunk was the best way to make sure he didn't notice anything unusual.

"Do really rich people all know each other?" House asked.

"Well, we often travel in the same circles," Josef replied.

"Do you know Oprah?"

"Yes, she oversees one of my charity funds."

"Warren Buffet?"

"Of course. We're both in finance."

"Bill Gates?"

"We've only met once."

"I know a guy who used to know him," Mick said, thinking of Logan.

"Who else?" House mused. "You live in L.A. What about Steven Spielberg?"

"Sure. I've invested in some of his films."

"I almost interviewed him once for BuzzWire," Beth mentioned.

"I'm slipping," House said. "That's why you look familiar." He glanced at Sandrina. "You look familiar, too. Are you a doctor?"

"I'm a landscape designer."

This was dangerous ground but fortunately they were interrupted by House's phone. He checked caller ID. Wilson. "Mile High Club," House answered. "Are you a member?"

"Where are you?" Wilson asked.

"Flying to L.A."

"All flights were cancelled."

"I'm on a private plane."

"You chartered a plane?!"

"Of course not. I know a guy."

"You don't know a guy with a plane."

"I must because I'm on it."

"Did you ask a stranger for a ride to California?"

"There are no strangers. Only friends you haven't met."

"I think I may vomit."

"I gagged just saying it. By the way, your BFF status is revoked. Josef Kostan replaced you. He's rich beyond your wildest dreams of avarice and he's not stingy with his scotch."

"I've given you plenty of scotch."

"Not like this. He's been in Europe and he stopped in Scotland before coming home. There are only 20 bottles on the planet and he owns 12 of them. I can taste the peat smoke."

"And I can smell the BS. Does he know he's your new BFF?"

"Not yet."

"Don't bother telling him. It'll be over before you hit the Pacific Time zone. He'll know you better by then."

When they hung up Josef nodded towards Mick and told House "I already have a BFF."

"You're too young for me, anyway," House replied.

Josef smiled. "But I have an old soul."

"I'm more interested in your aged scotch."

House's phone rang again. One glance at caller ID and he handed the phone to Josef. "Would you take it? My boss wants to yell at me because she thinks her hospital will have to pay for this flight."

Josef answered the call. "I'm Josef Kostan. I'm rich beyond your wildest dreams of avarice and I have my own jet. Dr. House asked for a ride. You won't be charged."

"But why would you agree to take him?" Lisa Cuddy asked with amazement.

"It was a humanitarian gesture for a medical emergency."

"There is no medical emergency."

"I didn't know that at the time." House was holding up a page he had written on and Josef obediently read from it: "But it doesn't matter because Dr. House is an amusing and delightful traveling companion."

"You must have an imposter aboard. Describe him."

"Tall, limps, uses a cane, badly dressed and poorly groomed."

"That's him. Since you're not billing me, you have my sympathy. Please give him a parachute if you have to throw him out. He's my best doctor." She ended the call.

It rang again almost immediately. "Everybody loves me," House told his fellow passengers. He was surprised when he saw who was calling. "I met a man whose hair is better than yours." House was looking at Mick. "And cleaner."

"Bet he doesn't suck up to you like I do," Chase responded with his Australian accent.

"You stopped sucking up a couple of years ago."

"Good luck charming the new guy into taking over. Let me talk to Josef Kostan."

"You know him?"

"Slightly."

House handed his phone to Josef.

"This is Kostan."

"Robert Chase. You may not remember but we met a few years ago."

"Skiing in Gstaad. I do remember. But I forgot what hospital you worked at."

"The one where my boss was the most obnoxious person in the world."

"I assumed you were exaggerating. Now I know you're an honest man."

"He's not my boss anymore but he can still make my life miserable. He deserves any lesson you want to teach him but if you could just ignore him instead ..."

Josef laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks. Foreman wants to talk to him."

Josef handed the phone back to House. "Someone called Foreman."

House took the phone. "Re-test the blood work and do an MRI."

"It's not a case."

"Then why are we talking?"

"Is there a woman on board?"

"Thirteen got an itch you can't scratch? I'm not pimping for you."

Foreman sighed. "It's a simple question, House. Yes or no?"

"Not that simple. There are two."

"Is one of them Sandrina Linden?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm surprised you don't read L.A. Tempo. She's Kostan's girlfriend and she's a psychiatrist. I referred a couple of patients to her when I worked in L.A."

The three vampire faces were impassive because they weren't supposed to be able to hear both sides of the conversation. But they were all thinking, "We're screwed."

"Interesting," House said as he ended the call. He studied Sandrina for a minute before announcing "Cassie Wells."

Sandrina decided to bluff. "Cassandra Wells was my mother. She was a psychiatrist."

"Was?"

"She died two years ago."

"I don't think so. Somehow, you're the same person."

"I don't think anyone can have enough work done to erase 25 years."

"That's not the strangest thing about this situation." House was studying Mick and Josef. "You're all a little too pale. St. John's hand was cold when he took my stuff. So is Kostan's. Something circulatory? Blood disorder? Albinism?" House was thinking out loud. He wished he had a whiteboard.

Beth jumped in, saying lightly, "Is this an occupational hazard with doctors, especially a diagnostician? We're all fine."

House glanced at her. "You're slightly anemic but there's probably nothing else wrong with you. But the others are different." When House heard hoof beats he thought of a zebra instead of a horse, especially when some long-ago memory was nudging him. "You're vampires."

Sandrina gave up. "I knew you'd figure it out. I remember what you were like."

"And I remember you, Cassie. So what happens now? Do you have to kill me to keep the secret?" House didn't sound particularly worried.

"Nobody's getting killed," Mick said.

"Not on the plane," Josef added. "But there are tar pits in L.A."

"Of course we aren't going to kill you," Sandrina said. She brought something out of her bag. "Have you ever seen a perfect ruby this size in pigeon blood red?" Her voice was soft and calm as she swung the heart on its platinum chain. It had been Josef's birthday gift to her last year.

"Watch how the light catches each facet. It almost looks like the heart is beating ... beating ... beating." Sandrina completed the hypnosis. She carefully replaced House's memories of the flight with other images and imbedded suggestions to override his suspicions. She finished with "You will sleep until you hear the pilot's voice."

They all sat quietly, afraid to break the silence. Fortunately the flight was almost over. A voice over the intercom: "This is your pilot. We are approaching L.A. and will be landing in a few minutes."

House woke up. He looked around, a little confused. "Did I pass out? That doesn't usually happen unless I take pills with the booze."

"You dozed off," Beth told him. "I had a nap, too."

"So we were sleeping together?"

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

House smiled appreciatively and opened his mouth to reply. Mick handed him the garment bag and trumpet case. "Don't answer that."

"There's a car waiting to take you wherever you're headed," Josef told House. "But you're on your own getting back home."

"Well, this has been fun. Thanks for the scotch."

They all watched as the lift lowered House. A car pulled up and a driver got out and took his luggage.

"Wow," Beth said with relief. "I'm totally impressed, Sandrina, but you made it seem so easy. Will this really work?"

"It did last time."

"What?!" In unison from Josef, Mick and Beth.

"It's not the first time I hypnotized Greg," Sandrina said. "That's why it was easier this time. He found out about vampires at Johns Hopkins. I did the same thing then and it lasted for 25 years."

"He was your lab partner, right?" Josef asked hopefully. "That's when he noticed something?"

"No, he figured it out when we slept together."

"I knew it! I knew he would turn out to be another Denny Crane!"

Sandrina gave Josef a look. "I've slept with well under a hundred people in 200 years. How are you doing at 400? Do you really want to go there?"

Josef winced a little. "You're right. That's not a trip I'm going to take." He went on with only a tinge of whine in his voice. "But why do I have to keep meeting yours?"

Mick thought he better get Josef off that subject. "I suppose this means I can't go hear John Henry Giles tonight."

"It would be best if House didn't see us again," Sandrina agreed. "I'm sorry."

Mick was good-natured. He turned to Beth. "It's probably just as well. We can play with Travis and unpack."

Beth was worried. "I hope he doesn't hate us for leaving him for a month."

Josef rolled his eyes at the cat talk but made a mental note to find out when and where Giles was playing next. He would make sure Mick got to hear him even if he had to arrange a private performance.

They left the plane. Benny - Josef's driver and sometimes bodyguard - had loaded the luggage into the limo and was waiting to welcome them home.

* * *

On the way to his hotel, House frowned at the vague memory of some weird dreams during the flight. He dismissed them and reminded himself to tell Foreman that his shrink colleague was no longer practicing. And he wondered how he could get a bottle of that scotch from Kostan.


	51. Intermission

Josef, Sandrina, Mick and Beth at the ballet. It wasn't the guys' favorite thing but the girls loved it and Mick and Josef enjoyed seeing them dressed up. Sandrina had several pairs of antique jeweled opera glasses, also suitable for the ballet, and she had given a pair to Beth. They were using them tonight as accessories. Of course they weren't antique when Sandrina received her first pair as a gift from her parents when she was presented to society at age 18. She had acquired others through the years and kept the collection when she was no longer an antique dealer.

After the first act they went to the lobby to mingle and have a drink. Actually, Sandrina and Beth mingled and Josef and Mick found a quiet corner and drank.

Josef was watching Sandrina and Beth when they were joined by a dark-haired young woman, beautiful but a little severe. "Isn't that Kali, the Cleaner's assistant?"

"And there's Logan looking like a deer in the headlights," Mick replied.

Logan came toward them like a drowning man to a raft. "You guys couldn't get out of this either? That makes me feel better."

Josef was watching Logan approach. "I approve of the tux but it's hanging wrong on the left side."

Mick, knowing Logan better, asked, "Are you glad to see us or is that a Game Boy in your pocket?"

Logan patted the pocket. "I can't play it. She actually said 'I forbid you'. If it fit in her purse she would have taken it away from me. But her purse is a dinky little thing that only holds a lipstick."

"We're staying out for the second act. Care to join us?"

Logan shook his head. "Never happen. But she's going to make it up to me later."

"Sexually?"

"God I hope so. It's the only thing that will make up for this, you know?" Logan looked at Kali who was beckoning him. "Gotta go."

"So the manipulation table has finally turned on Logan," Josef observed.

"He had a good run but it couldn't last."

"Poor bastard," Josef said sympathetically.

"It's not like we're here by choice," Mick said. "I'd rather be home with Netflix."

"If you were a movie, what movie would you be?"

"Based on content or title?"

"Title is easier. How about Dying Young? No, Forever Young is better."

"To Live and Die in L.A."

"I should have seen that coming but still, nice choice."

"Some of the Bond movies are good - Die Another Day, Live and Let Die."

"Tomorrow Never Dies."

"You know what Logan said about Kali making it up to him for attending the ballet? Beth does that, too."

"So does Sandrina. She's giving me a massage later."

"I thought you got massages at the club."

"I gave them up. Sandrina is better than those girls and wears even less."

"She must be naked."

"Exactly. What is Beth doing?"

"I don't know, it's a surprise. Last time it was a strip tease to 'You Give Me Fever'."

"I'm getting an image in my mind that probably shouldn't be there."

"Like the image in mine of Sandrina the masseuse. We better think of something else."

"Is it possible that every man here is going to get some later?"

"At least three vampires are. What else has Sandrina done?"

_Josef was remembering a particularly dull evening with Sandrina's colleagues when she still had her psychiatric practice. Josef had been charming and betrayed no hint of boredom. She was grateful. "I owe you."_

_"No, you don't. You go with me to business things."_

_"But they're more interesting. Tonight was deadly. How can I repay you?"_

_"Not necessary."_

_"I feel you deserve something. I was thinking a blowjob."_

_That wasn't part of their sex play every time but often enough for Josef to appreciate the thought. A lot. "It probably would be best to clear the debt now or it will just hang over us."_

_"It's for the good of our relationship," Sandrina agreed._

_"But no fangs this time."_

_"That was an accident, Jo-Jo. And I barely nicked ..."_

_"I know," Josef said, wincing a little. "Let's not talk about it."_

_Josef was lying on his back with Sandrina curled against him. She moved her leg over his until her knee rested just right. She pressed a little and rubbed and Josef moaned. A few seconds later her hand replaced the knee and Josef wondered how he could be breathless without needing to breathe. A minute after that her mouth joined her hands. He was almost incoherent by then but managed to say "Knee, hand, mouth. This is getting better and better."_

_Sandrina was incoherent for a different reason. "Free upgrade," she mumbled. "For my preferred customer."_

Josef became aware of Mick's hand moving in front of his eyes.

"Are you in there?" Mick asked. "You're smiling."

"Reminiscing."

"Must have been really good to put you in a trance."

"BJ."

"Yeah," Mick nodded. "That would do it."


	52. The Godfather

"What?" Josef barked into the phone and then moaned, "Uhnn ..."

Mick listened, puzzled, then laughed as he realized what was going on. "Call me when you're finished."

Which they were ten minutes later. Sandrina collapsed on Josef. "Why would you answer the phone at a time like that?"

"It was a reflex. The phone was ringing and I had a hand free."

"My fault then. I'll make sure both your hands are occupied in the future. Was it Mick?"

"Of course."

"I won't say any more. Whatever grief he gives you will be punishment enough."

Josef finally called Mick back. "You rang?"

"At an inconvenient moment, apparently." Mick sounded as if he hadn't stopped laughing yet. "Why would you answer the phone when you were in the middle of ... well ... Sandrina?"

"A momentary lapse in judgment."

"You're usually so on top of things, no pun intended. I'm glad to know sex makes you stupid. Not enough blood to the brain, I suppose."

"I assume you didn't call for a favor since you're having so much fun with this."

"Oops. As a matter of fact, Beth and I are going away for the weekend and we wondered if you would check on Travis. We'll leave instructions."

"Who took care of him when we went to Europe?"

"The Cleaners. But that was a special contract for the month."

Josef sighed. "I'll send one of the freshies."

"Travis would rather have you. I think he's warming up to you."

"It's that catnip spray I've been using."

"Really? What's it called?"

"Are you insane? Of course I'm not ruining my clothes spritzing them with catnip."

"You're a little cranky. Shouldn't you be more relaxed after ... answering the phone?"

"Shouldn't you be groveling since I'm doing you a favor?"

"So you will look in on Travis?"

"Only because I want you to owe me. 'Someday, and that day may never come, I'll call upon you to do a service for me' ..."

"I know who you're quoting. I've seen The Godfather."

"I am the godfather."

Mick hadn't thought of it like that before. "You really are the godfather of the vampire community in L.A. Don Kostan. Sounds good. And you like horses so there won't be any unpleasantness."

"Don't you think I can do something more unpleasant than a horse's head in someone's bed? Use your imagination," Josef replied. "Where are you and Beth going?"

"Big Sur. Neither of us has been there for years."

"Tell Beth to take Friday off so you can have a long weekend."

"Thank you, godfather. How can I repay you?"

"I'll spend my weekend thinking of something."

* * *

But Josef had something else on his mind that weekend. When Mick stopped by his office Monday, Josef greeted him with: "One of my freshies is pregnant."

Even knowing it was impossible, Mick couldn't help the speculative look he gave Josef.

"Don't look at me like that," Josef protested. "I've been shooting blanks for centuries. And I haven't slept with anyone but Sandrina for nearly a year."

"I know, I know," Mick replied. "It was involuntary. I hear something like that and I immediately wonder how you did it."

"Keep a harem of freshies and sleep around for a few decades and suddenly I have a bad reputation."

"Who's the mommy and when did she tell you?"

"It's Jackie, and I told her."

"Smelled the hormone surge?"

"Definitely. She thought she had the flu so she wasn't donating for awhile. Friday evening she was back in rotation. Besides the hormones, she was wearing a low-cut top and was, shall we say, more voluptuous than before. I told her to take a test and sent for Tricia instead. The father is Jackie's boyfriend."

"So this was unplanned?"

"Yes, but they're happy about it. She's retiring as a freshie and they're getting married. Sandrina is going to ask Beth to help with a baby shower."

"Her boyfriend didn't mind her being a freshie?"

"Nope. She originally did it to pay for school. The money was good so she continued."

"I wondered about the freshie situation when Sandrina moved in."

"Fortunately, Sandrina is a woman that other women like. Maybe it's the shrink training but it seems natural. When she moved in she brought a few freshies with her. Mine and hers all have the option of donating to one or both of us."

"How much space do you have?"

"Room for ten and there are eight now. Some don't live in. I had the south wing remodeled so they each have their own bedroom with bath. There's a common area with kitchen, laundry and living room."

"You used to have a lot more than ten, and you were living alone then."

"But they weren't just for me. The girls doubled up when I entertained. Ah, the excessive '80s. You even showed up for a few parties."

"So you're going to need a new freshie."

"I'm already interviewing. Did you know I'm an employer of choice in the freshie world?"

"I should hope so. I'm tempted to move in myself."

"I treat them well and the pay is generous, but it's a short-term gig. Two years is the average. Jackie has been with me nearly four."

"Are you giving her a bonus?"

"I'm starting a college fund for the kid."

"Maybe you could be a godfather for real."

"No. I can't see them after the kid is old enough to remember me. I rarely stay in touch with former freshies. No reason to be sentimental because the service they provide is more intimate than usual. I like them all, and it's an enjoyable experience on both sides but ultimately, they are my food."

"Do you miss them when they move on?"

"Some I remember more than others but it's like any other business. Employees come and go."

"As the song says, 'Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky'."

"And us, I hope."


	53. Friends and Lovers

Josef answered the door in jeans and a tee shirt with damp hair and bare feet. He looked about 20. Sometimes Mick forgot how young Josef was when he was turned. At least it seemed young now. But 400 years ago, 25 years was half a lifetime.

Josef led the way to his home theater which really was a mini-theater newly remodeled with a dozen reclining seats complete with cup holders. There was a bar at the back with two champagne flutes waiting. Josef got blood from the small refrigerator. Mick placed two cups with covers and straws on the bar.

"What is that?" Josef asked.

"That's what I drink blood from when I'm watching a movie. I brought one for you."

"It's plastic," Josef said with distaste.

"All part of the experience."

"Maybe I should keep empty beer bottles to serve your blood."

"Great idea, but save it for when we're shooting pool. That's a beer bottle activity."

"You'll have to pour it yourself. I'm not putting fresh blood in a Big Gulp."

They settled themselves in center seats. Mick placed his cup in the holder. Josef looked at his glass and then at the cup holder which wasn't designed to balance a champagne flute. He sighed, went to the bar, and transferred his blood to the extra cup.

"What movie did you bring?"

"Underworld."

"I've seen it. It's not bad."

"We don't have to watch the whole thing. I just want to show you a few scenes." Mick was fast-forwarding. "This English actress Sophia Myles plays Erika." He hit play. "Doesn't she look a little like Beth? I imagine that's what Beth will look like with fangs."

"Very cute," Josef agreed. "But if you're so eager to see what Beth looks like as a vampire, just turn her already."

"We're not quite ready. We can be vampires together forever but now is our only chance to enjoy a vampire-human relationship. And it is fun."

"Sometimes I wish I had known Sandrina when she was human," Josef admitted. He caught sight of someone on screen. "Sandrina likes some of Bill Nighy's films."

"So does Beth. 'The Girl in the Café' and 'Gideon's Daughter'."

The movie was still playing as they talked. "You know, this is pretty good," Josef said. "We may as well watch it. But go back to the beginning. I want to see Kate Beckinsale jump off the building."

"All that black leather reminds me of a Cleaner."

"You and the Cleaners. Should I be afraid of what you're doing here in the dark?"

"I'll try to control myself until I get home to Beth."

"There she goes!" Josef was intent. "Now watch when her boots hit the street ... Oh, yeah."

"Maybe I should be afraid of what you're doing. Do you need a cigarette? I didn't know you have a thing for boots."

"I can't help it. Ever since I met Nancy Sinatra when she sang 'These Boots Are Made for Walking'."

"Did you ever ...?" Mick made a biting expression.

"No, we were barely acquainted. I was only interested in her legs and boots."

"How did I not know this about you?"

"It's nothing to be proud of. I didn't even care about her pulse points."

"What about Kate? Boots only, or ...?"

"I think she's fang-worthy," Josef said, nodding.

When the movie ended Mick said, "Sunlight kills these vamps but they stayed away from stakes and holy items. How did all that vampire mythology get started?"

"Wishful thinking. We're hard to kill. It usually takes another vampire to get the job done. But humans want us to be easier to identify and kill so they can protect themselves better."

"You think Beth will make a good vampire?"

"She'll be terrific. And she'll take to it better than you. You may not be aware of her ruthless streak."

"You mean when she asked you to kill that photographer?"

"So you know about that."

"She told me awhile ago. It was a secret between you so I never mentioned it but I always wanted to thank you. You saved me."

"Not literally. He would have tried blackmail and you would have had to disappear."

"So you saved my L.A. life."

"I saved my L.A. life. How much fun would I have on my own? If you left, Beth would have gone with you. And I might not have met Sandrina."

"You would have met her eventually."

"Yes, we were probably fated to end up with the female version of each other."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed Beth is more like me and Sandrina is more like you?"

"Maybe their gender fooled me."

"I'm talking about personality and character, and you know it. And I don't mean every detail is the same."

"I guess there are similar traits."

"You've been a PI for 50 years and Sandrina has been a shrink three times since she was turned. You're a couple of do-gooders. Always wanting to help people, liking humans way more than you should."

"Apparently you find that attractive."

"And you like a little killer instinct."

"So opposites do attract?"

"That's how clichés become clichés. They're true a lot."

"Does this mean we've been sleeping with each other by proxy?"

"Just so you know, I've never called your name in the throes of passion."

"If I ask Sandrina, will I get the same answer?"

"Remember, if I've said 'Mmm' I didn't mean it as the start of 'Mick'."

"Don't tease me like that."

"Oh, shut up."

"I will if you will."

"I mean it."

"Okay."

"I'm not going to say anything else."

"Me, neither."

Laughter ...


	54. Turning Point

It was a fairly minor accident but it led to a death-and-life decision for Beth Turner. The other driver was careless for a moment and rolled through a red light. He wasn't hurt and there was little damage to his car. Beth's car was worse and she had a scalp wound that wasn't serious but bled profusely.

Beth was taken to the ER. She called Mick and he met her at the hospital, calm exterior hiding the panic beneath. But Beth recognized the fear in his eyes because she felt it, too. They could lose forever through bad luck, an accident that would kill a human like her.

They didn't talk about it the first day or two. Beth was sore and shaken and this wasn't a decision to make impulsively unless the circumstances were dire. Beth brought it up. Mick had held back, wanting to give her time. And he was suddenly afraid that she might have changed her mind. It wasn't likely but ...

She hadn't. "We've been dancing around the idea for more than a year. I know how you felt about siring a vampire. If you still feel the same, I'll ask someone else."

"Of course I'll do it," Mick replied. "I want to. Besides, I'm not letting Josef get his fangs into you."

"I was thinking of Sandrina if you were still squeamish."

"Good choice. You wouldn't want Josef to sire you?"

"In an emergency, yes. I love him but Josef as a sire might be a little intense."

"Are you sure you're ready? We had a near-miss but you shouldn't feel pressured."

"I don't want to take the chance. It was going to happen in the next year or two anyway. I could probably wait five years, maybe even ten, but I'm vain enough to not want to be older than you when I'm turned."

"So the question is, when?"

"It could take some time to make arrangements. I have human friends who will notice the difference so I should leave L.A."

"We'll go away until you're sure you can pass as human."

"I don't want you to have to leave. I thought of hiding out nearby."

"Maybe you could move in with Logan," Mick said with fake excitement. "His basement is close and he hides out there, too."

"Ha, ha. I was trying to be unselfish. I don't want you to be uprooted."

"It's time to be uprooted. Except during the war I've always lived in L.A. I was only able to stay this long because I kept a low profile."

"How has Josef managed?"

"He's had three identities in the past 50 years. He's only been this public with the last one."

"What about all his actresses and parties?"

"The actresses were before the media got really intrusive. And the parties were vampire community only. Josef isn't as reckless as he seems. In fact, we should ask him how to handle this."

Josef wasn't surprised by their announcement. He analyzed the situation quickly. "Beth should be out of the country for at least a year. If she's in the States or even Mexico or Canada, it's too easy to keep in touch. Her friends might find a reason to visit. If she's on another continent, they'll think twice."

Mick and Beth spoke Spanish well. Beth had taken French in high school and college and was still fluent. Mick had kept up with the Italian he learned during the war, where he also picked up some French and German.

"Spain is the obvious choice but I don't have many contacts there," Josef said. "Italy would be best. You can live in the villa. It's near the mountains so it's isolated and cool. It's close to Switzerland so you can also use the chalet. Besides Italian, they speak some French and German so you can practice languages while Beth gets used to being a vampire."

"What will we do about jobs?" Beth asked.

"We won't work." Mick replied. "We've got 27 million dollars, remember?"

"Twenty-eight million," Josef said.

"It increased again?"

"Beth, will you please review his quarterly reports?" Josef asked with exasperation. "Mick is never going to and I'd like to know that my work is appreciated."

"I read mine, might as well take care of Mick's," Beth replied. "I love them."

Josef grinned and mouthed silently at Mick, "Female version of me."

Mick ignored him. "Maybe our story is that we inherited big bucks so Beth and I are going to travel."

"That would work," Josef agreed. "Polish up the details and Beth can pass it along to her friends. I'm going to need a new PR person." He sighed. "What about the turning? Do you have a date in mind?"

Mick winked at Beth when Josef wasn't looking. "October 31st."

Josef flinched. He shook his head. "No, not that. Getting turned on Halloween is like getting married on Valentine's Day. It's just too ..."

"He's kidding," Beth spoke up. "It's going to be Friday, October 23rd."

"Big public splash?" Josef asked hopefully.

"Small private ceremony," Beth said firmly.

"How private?"

"You and Sandrina are invited."

Josef looked pleased. "May Sandrina and I host a Sanguination at our house the following evening?"

"What's that?"

Josef looked at Mick. "You didn't tell her about our little rituals?"

"We never discussed details. I didn't have a Sanguination."

"Coraline wanted to but you refused. Not that I blame you."

"Is sanguination actually a word?" Beth asked.

"It should be," Josef replied. "Ex-sanguination is the draining of blood. At a Sanguination, elder vampires welcome a new one with their blood. You get to practice biting. Skillful fang work is very important."

"What do the other vampires get out of it?"

"It's kind of a turn-on."

"Knowing you, I should have seen that coming."

"Did you mean to say that?" Josef asked. "Because 'coming' in this context ..."

"Mick, please tell me this isn't going to be a blood and sex orgy."

"It's fairly civilized as vampire events go," Mick said. "Josef is making it sound smutty because ... well, he's Josef."

"How many vampires will be there?" Beth asked.

"Maybe 20," Josef replied. "No strangers. You've met everyone who will be invited."

"Okay," Beth agreed. "It sounds kind of fun."

The weeks passed quickly. The story circulated that Mick had inherited a lot of money. He had never lived lavishly so no one knew that he already had the money. Beth quit working for Kostan Industries. Mick closed down his PI business. Beth's friends gave her a going-away party.

October 23rd arrived. Beth, with her hair up and wearing a dress that left her neck bare, lay propped by pillows. Josef and Sandrina stood on either side of the bed. Mick sat beside her. He bent over her and did what he had done many times before. But this time he drank deeply. He felt her heartbeat slowing and was just drawing back when Josef put a hand on his shoulder in case Mick didn't realize it was time to stop. Mick lifted his wrist to Josef who sliced the vein with one quick stroke of a small sharp knife. Beth's mouth was open and her eyes glazing as Mick's blood slipped down her throat. She swallowed once and was gone ...

She was back a few minutes later, silvery white eyes open but not quite aware yet. The instinct to feed was there and she sucked at Mick's wrist. She protested when he drew back but he presented his neck instead and she bit.

"Baby's first bite," Josef whispered to Sandrina. "I should be recording this."

"I heard that," Beth said.

"How about baby's first swing at the obnoxious friend of her sire?" Sandrina replied.

"Where's Travis?" Beth asked.

"Her first concern is the cat?" Josef said unbelievingly.

"She's worried about his reaction," Mick replied.

"He liked you after you were turned back," Josef said.

Mick brought Travis in and placed him on the bed. Travis sniffed Beth briefly and rubbed his head against her arm. He jumped down and went to Josef, winding around his legs and purring loudly.

Josef closed his eyes. "This is deeply humiliating."

Sandrina moved forward and offered Beth her wrist. When Beth had finished, Sandrina kissed her and said softly, "Truly sisters, now."

Josef had removed his jacket and pushed up his shirt sleeve. "Saved the best for last."

Beth bit and drank and licked her lips. "1599 was a very good year," she said. "But I prefer something more modern. I think 1922 is my favorite vintage."

Mick smiled. He sat quietly, feeling relieved. He hadn't expected anything to go wrong but there was always that chance and the memory of Josef with Sarah had been in his mind.

"Time for us to leave the two of you alone," Sandrina said.

"You'll need more blood than usual the first few days," Josef said. "All our freshies would like to donate. They'll stop by two at a time. Except tomorrow night. Sanguination at 9 pm."

Beth had been part of the vampire community for two years so there was very little shock from the transition. But the first 24 hours of enhanced senses were astonishing.

"Is it like taking Black Crystal?" Mick asked.

"Beyond that. The new and improved version of BC. I have even more sympathy for you being turned without knowing anything about vampires. This could be very disorienting."

The Sanguination was a great success. There were several associates of Josef and Sandrina that Beth had met only a few times. The rest of them she knew well and considered friends: Guillermo, Logan, Kali and the other Cleaners. The Cleaners showed up one by one so a Cleaner crew would always be on duty. This was Saturday night in L.A. after all.

The vampires approached individually, offering their wrists. Josef had explained that an exchange of blood would be a courtesy. Because she was just turned, the vampires would barely taste her so she wouldn't be weakened. Beth wore a sleeveless dress and was still fascinated by the almost instant healing of the bite marks.

Mick and Josef watched from across the room, sipping Scotch. The only blood at this party was shared with Beth.

"You look very proud of yourself," Josef said.

"I'm proud of her," Mick replied.

"You have reason to be." Josef paused. "Have you swapped any bodily fluids besides blood since the turning?"

"Yes."

"How was it?"

"Tremendous."

"Not going to give any details?"

"Words fail me."

"Oh, come on."

"Nope."

"If you give me a hint, I can fill in the blanks myself."

"You won't get it from me."

"Okay, that means Beth will tell Sandrina and Sandrina will tell me."

"That's how it works. We can be men who don't kiss and tell, and still hear the good stuff from the women."


	55. Pillow Talk

As the last spasm faded Sandrina's hands, clenched in Josef's hair, relaxed. "No more, please."

Josef looked up. "A little while ago it was 'More, Josef, please'."

"That was before you made me come 17 times."

"You flatter me. I think it was 11." He kissed his way up her body and lay beside her.

"Not that I'm complaining," Sandrina said. "But you've been a bit of an overachiever in bed lately."

"You inspire me."

"I wish I could take all the credit but the truth is you're a little bored and sex passes the time."

"I am never bored with you," Josef said indignantly.

"That's what I mean. We're having even more sex than usual so you won't be bored. You miss Mick."

"We talk every week."

"You used to talk or see each other three or four times a week."

Josef was silent for a moment. "We could fly over for Christmas."

"I think we should. I miss Beth, you know."

Josef's personal cell buzzed. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes, you can answer it," Sandrina said. "Afterglow is over, and it's probably Mick."

It was. Mick said hello quietly, almost furtively.

"Why are you whispering?" Josef asked. "Where's Beth?"

"In the garden with Travis. I can see them through the terrace doors. I'm still in bed because I'm too tired to move."

"What's wrong?"

Mick hesitated. "It's embarrassing."

"Good. You have my attention."

"You'll laugh."

"Probably, but you can't know until you tell me."

"Even when she was human Beth was very ... uh, vigorous. Now she's insatiable."

"Ah, the overactive sex drive of the newly turned vampire. You're a lucky man."

"I'm exhausted. At least you didn't laugh."

"This is too good to laugh alone." Josef caught Sandrina's eye. "I'll wait until I tell Sandrina."

"What am I going to do?" Mick sounded a little desperate. "I am seriously used up."

"You know, there are things you can do that are less demanding for you but very fulfilling for your partner." Josef waggled his eyebrows at Sandrina.

"And I'm happy to do that. But it's not what Beth wants right now."

"Are you drinking fresh blood?"

"We both are. There's a good group of freshies nearby."

"If you have a few favorites, ask them to take some B vitamin and iron supplements. That might help a little. But I suspect the real problem is you're trying to do too much, too often, for too long."

"I can't just lay there; Beth will think she's screwing a corpse."

"Well, technically ... And she is, too, now." Josef was keeping a straight face with difficulty. Sandrina, hearing the whole conversation, had stuffed a sheet in her mouth to keep from making a sound that Mick might hear. "Listen," Josef went on, "If Beth even notices, she'll probably appreciate being in control."

"She does like to take charge sometimes."

"There you go. Give up the gymnastics for awhile."

Mick sounded calmer. "How are you and Sandrina? Anything happening in L.A.?"

"We're fine but the place is dead without you and Beth, no pun intended. Sandrina and I were talking about visiting at Christmas."

"That would be great. Is it maybe or can I tell Beth it's definite?"

"It's definite. We'll jet over on the 23rd and stay through New Year's. Oh, here's some news: Kali and Logan are getting married."

"How did that happen?"

"My theory is that Kali asked Logan and he was afraid to say no."

"I didn't really think they would last. Is this a good idea?"

"It might be. He complains that she's domineering but he doesn't try to get away. She complains that he cares more for his machines and toys but she hasn't given up on him. They deserve each other."

"Maybe Beth and I can come back for the wedding."

"No hurry, they're having a long engagement."

"How long?"

"Five years. That gives them both some wiggle room. We'll see if they can go the distance."

Mick was suddenly whispering again. "Beth's coming back in."

"Say hello from Sandrina and me. Then lay back and think of L.A. and let Beth do most of the work." Josef ended the call.

* * *

Beth was surprised to see Mick still in bed. "You're not up yet? Don't you want to go to the freezer?"

"Uh, Josef called. I just got off the phone. They'll be here for Christmas."

Beth was delighted. "Only two more weeks! I miss them."

Beth had dropped onto the bed beside Mick. He thought he had seen a gleam in her eye when she came in. It was definitely there now. Maybe he should try Josef's advice. "You want to be on top?"

"Oh, Mickey, can we take a break? I need to make plans." She kissed him, letting her fangs just scrape his lower lip. "You and Josef are sex fiends. I talked to Sandrina a few days ago. He's wearing her out lately." She left the room, thinking of the holidays.

Mick stretched and smiled, feeling more rested already. Apparently the eye gleam was for a different reason. He was just glad she had a new interest. He thought about Josef and Sandrina. Sex had always been Josef's outlet to relieve boredom or stress or anything he didn't want to think about. Same thing for Beth. On the other hand, Mick worked out and Sandrina did yoga. If Josef was thinking about the trip, Mick figured Sandrina would be getting some rest, too.

* * *

Back in L.A. Josef turned to Sandrina. "He's really worried about holding up his end, so to speak."

"Well, Mick is a worrier. But he doesn't need to be. I talked to Beth a few days ago. She had no complaints. In fact, she's impressed by his stamina."

"Are you impressed by mine?"

"Not anymore. You've exceeded expectations so often I don't know what you can do to top yourself."

"Thanks. I think. Maybe I should deprive you for awhile so you'll appreciate me again."

"If you deprive me, you deprive yourself."

"That's it. I'm shutting you off. You'll be begging for it."

"You can't go a week without sex. I can."

"Want to bet?"

"You'll lose."

"If I win, we have sex in a week. If I lose, we have sex sooner. What's the downside?"


	56. Auld Lang Syne

Mick and Beth heard the car miles away. They had offered to pick up Josef and Sandrina but Josef said they would need a car so they might as well drive themselves. The roar of the engine approaching told them Josef had chosen something expensive and powerful so they weren't surprised when a Pagani Zonda swept into the courtyard. The surprise was Josef stepping from the passenger side.

"I lost a bet," he said before Mick or Beth could ask. "Maybe I'll get to drive back."

Beth went to the driver's side to greet Sandrina. Josef looked like he was going for one of those awkward pat-on-the-shoulder-half-hugs that men give each other at funerals but Mick came forward with open arms. Full hug and a kiss on either cheek. "Ciao, baby!" he said to Josef.

Josef flicked his fingers at Mick's hair. "You look like a hippie," he said, not without affection. It was true. Mick's hair was almost to his shoulders. Beth loved it long and Mick didn't care so he had let it grow.

Inside, Beth and Sandrina disappeared to find a quiet place to talk. Mick and Josef settled in to catch up since the last phone call. "Remember Jackie, the pregnant ex-freshie?" Josef asked.

"How's she doing?"

"She had an ultra-sound and it's a girl. They're naming her Josephine. They'll call her Josie."

Mick was dumbfounded. "I can't believe it. That is so wrong."

"Relax, it's a coincidence. Jackie's grandfather and her husband's father are both Joseph."

"Okay, good. I do not want to spend eternity with you bragging about a baby named after you."

* * *

The villa was in the foothills of northern Italy and it was cold enough for snow. The next night Beth and Sandrina sipped blood on the back terrace and watched the guys hike to higher ground where the drifts were deeper.

"Are they stripping?" Sandrina asked.

"Naked snow angels," Beth replied. "They did that in Alaska, too."

"Why naked?"

"They like taking their clothes off. You know something I noticed when Mick and I got together? No shrinkage in the cold. I wondered if it was just Mick but then we went skinny dipping with Josef and Simone and it was the same for Josef. Makes sense since vampires like the cold."

"They look good out there. Are they putting on a show for us?"

"Definitely. The exhibitionists."

"Maybe we should join them."

"Before they get dressed again."

* * *

They weren't planning to socialize. There weren't any close neighbors and Josef hadn't spent enough time at the villa to know anyone well in the area. Mick and Beth had only been there a couple of months. It was relaxing with just the four of them.

On Christmas night Beth asked something she had been thinking of: "Was Jesus a vampire? Because rising from the dead and 'My body and blood' for communion is taking on a whole new meaning."

"Wrong holiday," Josef replied. "Let's save that for Easter. This is the birth of Christ. I've always had problems with the Virgin Mary and the Immaculate Conception."

"He only wants to talk about religion if sex is involved," Mick said.

* * *

A couple of the freshies made extra money as housekeepers. Josef sprawled on the sofa looking through a cookbook one of them had left. "Did you try a 'Better than Sex' cake when you were human?" he asked Mick.

"No, and I don't believe it anyway."

"Must be false advertising." Josef called out for Beth. "Have you had 'Better than Sex' cake?" he asked.

"A couple of times."

"And was it?"

"Depends on your partner. There was a guy in college, I'd rather have had the cake."

"To put it in baking terms, how does Mick measure up?"

"Well, I recall that cake is moist and chocolaty and delicious. But I haven't had it since Mick and I got together and I never missed it."

"Do you miss eating?" Mick asked.

"No, you said my taste would change and I wouldn't want food. Some smells of cooking or baking bring back memories. But that was true as a human, too."

* * *

Time passed quickly. On New Year's Eve, Mick and Josef disappeared. Beth and Sandrina were moonbathing on the back terrace in bikinis. "Where did they go," Sandrina wondered. "It's been two hours."

"Can't be far," Beth replied. "They didn't drive."

Just then they heard singing. Mick and Josef came through the trees, stumbling and laughing. They were harmonizing nicely but the words slurred a little.  _"Until the sun comes up over Santa Monica Boulevard."_  They went inside and the singing continued.

"They're drunk," Beth said. "I've never seen either of them drunk."

"It isn't easy for a vampire to get drunk," Sandrina explained. "Blood and alcohol mixed together won't do it. The alcohol has to already be absorbed into the blood."

"That explains where they were. The freshies are having a party. The guys showed up and tapped high blood alcohol veins."

"It's because we're going back the day after tomorrow."

"It's my fault. We had to leave because I was turned."

"There's no blame. And we're all happy you were turned. Being apart isn't necessary anyway. I'll take care of it."

"What do you mean?"

"A week or so after we get back I'll mention how wonderful it was to see you and wouldn't it be nice if we were all together again. Josef will think about that for awhile and then start talking about how he can run his business from anywhere. Within a month we'll be calling to tell you we'll be in Italy by summer."

"Is it really that easy?"

"Of course. It will take a few months to close down in L.A. but it's time to leave anyway."

"Mick and I have been looking at a villa for sale a few miles away."

"There's plenty of room here."

"It's fine for 10 days at Christmas but long-term we would all want our privacy."

"It would be fun to visit each other."

"This is an example of women getting things done because we communicate. What do men do, sit around and grunt at each other?"

"It's been my experience as a psychiatrist that male communication is often unspoken."

"I believe that. Mick and Josef have been friends for 50 years and I know they love each other but I can't imagine them talking like we do."

They had been listening with one ear to the singing which consisted of every song Mick and Josef knew about L.A. or California. 'Hotel California' was just ending.

"Maybe moving here isn't such a good idea," Beth said. It sounds like they want to be in L.A."

"I don't think so. They like L.A. but what they really miss is hanging out together and they can do that anywhere."

"I can guess what's next," Beth said. "The Mamas ..."

"And the Papas," Sandrina finished. "Wait for it."

_"I'd be safe and warm, if I was in L.A. California dreamin' on such a winter's day."_


	57. Through a Stranger's Eyes

Roscoe had been watching Josef Kostan for five years and Dr. Linden for nearly two. But he wouldn't be watching them much longer because tonight was a farewell party.

Roscoe considered himself a bartender although his official title was beverage coordinator. He worked for a catering company that provided food and drink for the rich and famous of L.A. Big events, intimate gatherings, private parties, his company planned them and Roscoe served at most of them. Roscoe enjoyed his job because it gave him time to indulge his hobby which was studying people. In L.A. you saw all types under all kinds of circumstances. Sometimes the best-dressed and brightest were the most desperate. Roscoe saw a lot of the same people many times throughout the year. They travelled in the same circles and attended the same affairs.

At first glance Josef Kostan was like hundreds of other guys he had seen over the years: A white boy too young to have so much money. But Roscoe had been wrong about Kostan. Not about everything. He was certainly white. Roscoe's experience was that folks in L.A. either worshipped the sun or avoided it. Kostan avoided it. He was also young and good-looking and really rich but he wasn't a crazy kid who couldn't handle money. And he knew fine liquor and could handle that too. He didn't eat the hors d'oeuvres or other food that was provided but he had a discriminating palate for scotch. Roscoe knew because he had tested him.

The first time Roscoe saw him, Kostan was with a well-known and important man. Roscoe had three types of scotch – good, better and best – and over the years he had become expert at knowing what to serve to whom. Because Kostan was with a player, Roscoe served them both the best stuff. Kostan had carried his glass with him. At the next event Roscoe served him the good stuff. Kostan had taken a sip, never said a word, but left his glass on the bar. Roscoe had tried him with the better stuff as well but again the glass was left after one sip. Roscoe had always given him the best since then and Kostan took his glass with him. Roscoe admired that.

Kostan was accompanied by beautiful young women, often a different one each time. Roscoe had no particular feeling about that. There was no evidence that he was married and the women were happy to be with him. Over the years Roscoe had seen a few of them meet Kostan after they were no longer together and there didn't seem to be any hard feelings. The guy might be a hound but apparently he wasn't making enemies.

Or maybe he was. His office got bombed a couple of years ago. Roscoe was unclear whether it was a terrorist action against a prominent figure in the world of finance or a business rival gone crazy or a personal vendetta. Kostan was supposed to be in the building that night but had unexpectedly flown to New York.

A lady lawyer a couple of years ago had lasted longer than the other women. She was a corporate attorney at Kostan Industries and she was with Kostan on and off for several months. About that time some friends started joining them occasionally. Roscoe was surprised to find that he had heard of them. Mick St. John was a PI and Roscoe had heard his name a few times over the years. Roscoe had thought he must be an older man but then he overheard that St. John's father had also been a PI in L.A. years ago. Roscoe had given St John the scotch test. He was more talkative than Kostan. He leaned across the bar and asked quietly, "Can you help me out here? Is this as good as it gets?" Roscoe had smiled slightly and given him the best brand from then on.

St. John's girlfriend Beth Turner had created some buzz of her own as an internet reporter for BuzzWire but she had left after a year. A former boyfriend was killed and then her boss was murdered. Roscoe figured anyone would want to change careers after that. Her new boyfriend and Kostan were friends and she was doing public relations for Kostan Industries.

Roscoe had wondered if Kostan and Simone might be serious but had changed his mind after seeing St. John and Beth. They were a solid couple. Roscoe didn't see that with Kostan and Simone and he was proved right a few weeks later when she left L.A. But pretty soon Dr. Linden had come on the scene. Roscoe thought there was more to her than Kostan's other women. He was pretty sure Kostan thought so too although he might not realize it yet. Roscoe had seen her only twice before Kostan was on his own again. And he was one sorry specimen. Oh, he looked the same and he was fronting as if nothing was wrong but Roscoe had some experience in these matters. Kostan's eyes were empty and his soul was dead. Roscoe was almost ready to break his own rule about never dispensing advice with the drinks but he didn't have to because suddenly she was back again. They had been together ever since. Later Roscoe heard that she had moved in with him and apparently that had never happened before.

There had been some talk a year or so ago when Dr. Linden gave up her psychiatric practice. A patient had committed suicide. Roscoe hadn't known what kind of doctor she was until then. She looked young so maybe this was the first time she lost a patient.

Also about a year ago Roscoe overheard part of a conversation about Travis and concluded that St. John and Beth had adopted a baby boy. "Sounds like your friends have started a family," he said to Kostan when he came to the bar.

"Cat. They've got a cat," Kostan said grimly. He didn't seem to like the idea. Was it possible he was jealous of the cat, Roscoe wondered. More likely he was allergic or just didn't care for cats.

They missed a couple of parties the previous summer when they went abroad for a month. The next time he saw them was at a ballet benefit. St. John and Turner were with them and another couple Roscoe hadn't seen before. The guy looked uncomfortable in his tux. Kostan and St. John stayed in the lobby when intermission was over but the new guy obediently followed his date. Man's on a short leash, Roscoe thought, while hiding a smile.

The next news was that St. John inherited big bucks from some great-aunt he never expected to get a dime from. He and Beth Turner were going to travel for a year.

In December Kostan and Dr. Linden met their friends in Italy for Christmas and New Year's. A few months after they got back they announced they had liked Italy so much that they were moving there for awhile. This is what it's like to be rich, Roscoe thought. You have a whim and can afford to act on it. On the other hand, Kostan owned a villa in Italy and he could connect to his business from anywhere, so why not?

And that led to this evening when some friends were hosting a goodbye party. Roscoe regretted losing his favorite subjects but he supposed he would look around and find someone else to study.

They both looked good tonight, as usual. Kostan cared about clothes and wore them with a certain style. Dr. Linden had the silhouette for fashion. Roscoe had read that word somewhere. Fashion folks talked like that. They would say she was wearing a pale pewter sheath with clean lines and simple accessories. Roscoe thought she was wearing a gray dress that fit very well, with sexy shoes and a real ruby heart. A gift from Kostan of course. Roscoe approved.

When the evening ended they came over to thank him and say goodbye. Kostan had a firm grip, not like he was going for a squeezing contest but Roscoe got the impression he could bring pressure to bear if he felt like it. His skin was surprisingly cool. Roscoe wondered if Dr. Linden minded but then discovered her hand was cool too. Cold hands, warm heart.

Roscoe realized he might never see them again. If they stayed away a few years he could be retired when they returned. They and their friends seemed likely to remain together but nothing was certain. People grew apart or wanted their space. Growing old together was a comfort for some but a burden for others. On the whole, Roscoe was satisfied with it ending like this. He could remember them as young and attractive and in love forever. Nothing wrong with being a romantic.

* * *

Josef and Sandrina sat shoulder to shoulder in the back of the limo as Benny drove them home.

"It's almost over," Sandrina said.

"We leave in two days," Josef agreed. "Any regrets?"

"No, I'm looking forward to Italy."

"Me, too. And not just because Mick and Beth are there. It's time to leave L.A. for awhile."

Josef was slouched on the seat, hands in his pockets and legs stretched out. Sandrina's legs were crossed. Josef watched her crossed leg swing gently, strappy shoe dangling.

"You know what I want to do when we get home?" he asked.

"Does it start with foreplay?"

"Nope. This entire evening has been foreplay. I'm going to strip you and screw you as long as I can."

"Two minutes?" Sandrina asked with exaggerated eagerness.

"If you're lucky. You can keep on the heels and the ruby."

"In that case, 30 seconds."

"But they'll be the best 30 seconds of our lives."

"You always say that."

"It's always true, isn't it?"

"Well, yes. Except our first time."

"But you took me on anyway."

"I felt you had potential."

"If you want to 'Feel my potential' right now, go ahead."

Benny dropped them at the front door and drove the car around to the garage. On their way upstairs Josef unzipped Sandy's dress and she got his jacket off. They fell onto the big bed in the show bedroom. Josef slipped off her dress and lingerie and removed his own clothes. He spread her legs. There was a small cloud a couple of shades darker than Sandy's head. Josef loved to bury his nose in it, pleasuring her with his tongue and eventually his cock ...

Sandy's voice broke in teasingly. "We haven't used this bed since the room freezer was finished."

"And there's not much time left," Josef said, grinning. "How about one for the road?"


	58. La Vita Italiano

The courtyard in front of Mick and Beth's villa was open to the sun in the center but surrounded by trees. In their shade Mick had set up a work table and tools.

Mick and Beth had bought a villa across the valley from Josef and Sandrina. It was ten minutes by car on a narrow winding road or two minutes as the vampire runs. The valley between was heavily wooded but not good for hunting. It was too isolated for a teen hangout and difficult to get through so no one went there. The vampires had discovered several ways to cross. It was a good idea to have quick access to each other's villas in case of emergency.

The villa was solid structurally but it had been empty for awhile and needed some minor repairs. Mick decided to do them himself. Josef and Sandrina had arrived two weeks before and Beth and Sandrina were planning the redecorating.

Mick wore his oldest jeans and no shirt. His hair was tied back. Josef was also shirtless but wore baggy plaid shorts that fell below his knees. They would have been at home on any retiree in Florida. Josef liked them because they were comfortable and he didn't care how he looked. This was a side of him that Sandrina and Beth hadn't seen before and they were a little shocked the first time.

_"You're always so ..." Beth began._

_"Sartorially splendid?" Josef finished._

_"Exactly."_

_"That was me in L.A. This is me in provincial Italy. I'll dress up when we're in company."_

_"Mick, you don't seem surprised to see him like this," Sandrina said._

_"At least he's showering and washing his hair," Mick replied. "You should have seen him in the '70s."_

_"Twice! It only happened twice," Josef protested. He explained to the girls: "It was before I had freshies of my own. I fed a couple of times from girls who had serious drugs in their blood. I had a bad reaction. I was wasted for a few days."_

_"That's certainly what you smelled like," Mick agreed cheerfully. "Waste."_

Now Josef sat in the shade sipping blood and watched Mick work. "How did you learn carpentry?"

"My dad was handy and he let me help when I was little. He died when I was 12 but he'd taught me a lot by then. I kept the house fixed up for mom and later helped Leila."

"You let your hair grow, you're starting a beard, and you're a carpenter. Going to give a sermon on the mount next? Pass around some loaves and fish?"

"Water into wine," Mick replied. "That's my favorite miracle. Sadly, it's not to be. I'm a 'Saint' not the savior."

Mick finished a board and took it into the villa. It fit perfectly into the staircase to replace a step.

"Nice," Josef said. "You're good at this."

"Only the basics. There are a few places on the molding that I'll have to find someone to fix."

Josef inspected the ornately carved wood around the top of the wall and came to a decision. "I'll do it."

"You know someone?" Mick asked.

"Yes, me. It'll be my villa-warming present."

"Seriously? You do woodworking?"

"I'm not just a pretty face. I have skills. I'll have to send for my tools."

"Where are they?"

"Remember my castle in England? I did some work there ten years ago."

So Josef had his tools shipped overnight and got to work. He was meticulous. There were three places that needed restoration. One of them he wasn't happy with when he finished.

"It looks great," Mick said.

"I don't see what you think is wrong," Beth added.

"If Beth and Mick are happy ..." Sandrina put in.

Josef just shook his head. "I can do better."

He was right of course. The second try was flawless.

"Have you considered woodworking as a profession?" Mick asked. "You're an artisan."

"No, I'm good at copying what already exists but I don't have much creative inspiration of my own. An occasional project is fun but full-time it would be drudgery."

"That's how I feel about carpentry. I'm not sure what to do now. I can't be a PI anywhere but L.A. I grew up there, I have contacts. You have to know a city to be an effective investigator."

"Don't do anything for awhile."

"I haven't done much since we came to Italy."

"And you were working for decades before that. Just because we don't age doesn't mean we don't need a break."

"It feels wrong to be lazy."

"You're not lazy. You're a product of the American work ethic. It's a great way to build a country fast but like many good ideas it's been corrupted. Hard to stop once you get on that treadmill. But don't worry. You're next career is waiting if you're interested."

"What do you have planned for me?" Mick asked warily.

"You go to med school and learn all about humans. Then I set you up in a private lab where you can study vampires and compare the two. You have three vamps besides yourself right here. Plus Logan and Guillermo and the Cleaners would probably provide blood and tissue samples."

"Yes!" Mick's eyes were wide with excitement. "But I didn't think you were interested in the compound."

"That's not the only thing to research although I'm sure you'll want to try and replicate it. It's time for modern medicine to take a look at vampire physiology. Knowledge is power."

"This is a great idea," Mick said sincerely. "Thank you, Josef."

"You're welcome. Now that you know you'll be working your ass off eventually, will you please relax and ..."

"Take time to smell the roses?"

"Over-rated. Just slow down and savor the hemoglobin."

* * *

A/N: These are some ML stories I had hoped to write one day but I've never gotten back to Moonlight and it's unlikely now that I will.

 **Meanwhile Back at the Ranch  
** While the gang is in Italy, Tokita visits L.A. and stays at Josef's mansion. Guillermo may be penthouse-sitting for Mick and Beth. Mick offered it to Logan first:

"Are you interested in taking over the penthouse while Beth and I are in Italy?"

Logan recoiled visibly then scrambled to recover. "It's a great place, Mick, for someone who's ... not me. All those windows. And a balcony." Logan shuddered. "I couldn't be comfortable that far off the ground."

 **Fresh Perspective  
** The diary of an L.A. freshie employed by Josef Kostan.

 **All Hallows Eve  
** It's practically mandatory to have a Halloween story when writing about vampires. This would be a costume party in L.A. or Italy.

 **Crossover with Fringe  
** Seventeen years ago when Sandrina Linden was practicing psychiatry as Cassandra Wells on the East Coast, she was called in to consult on a patient named Walter Bishop. In the present, when weird things start happening in Boston, Sandrina tells Josef (and Mick and Beth?) about her sessions with Walter.

 **Crossover with Dollhouse  
** Could a vampire become a Doll? Could a human Doll be imprinted with a vampire personality?

 **Josef and the Amazing Technicolor Dream  
** Josef dreams about being human. Everyone else is human as well because there's no such thing as vampires.

 **Fade To Black  
** Some years in the future Josef and Sandrina attend Denny Crane's funeral and meet the Boston Legal team.


End file.
